One Piece: Endless Horizons!
by Heatherine
Summary: Dreams...dreams are the driving force of this Great Pirate Age! Laura D. Alden dreams of becoming the greatest Yonkou, a Pirate Queen of her own making! If that dream requires her to go to the very ends of this world, then even better! Accepting OCs!
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! I'm happy to present to you the (hopefully) final version of my long in-the-works fanfiction "Endless Horizons"! This will technically be the third version I have posted, but I simply couldn't love the direction in which the others were going. I have removed the previous two fics to prevent confusion. If you were one of the few that read them, then don't worry! Aside from the prologue, this fanfic is a completely new experience!

In case the summary didn't make it clear, this is an Original Character fanfiction...so don't complain about your favorite characters not being in it! Anyway, without any further banter from myself, here is the prologue!

**

* * *

**

Washing over a small settlement beneath the darkened sky, the terrible and unending blizzard buried everything with its frigid ice. Once defined and well tread roads were now indistinguishable from their surroundings, the monotonous field of white which covered the town of Coastpond leaving only cottage peaks and great pines as evidence that life still flourishes here. The Kingdom of Veldoria had seen many terrible winters in its long history, but this was undoubtedly one of its worst. Only when the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger was executed eleven years prior did they experience a harsher frost...

With shutters and doors alike barred from opening by the ever increasing snowfall, families huddled about their fireplaces in hopes of staying warm and lasting till morning. No help would be coming, not for such a remote port settlement. Their only hope was that the storm would subside before sunrise, so that they could dig themselves free. Only those who had tired of life would dare to brave this weather, and so Coastpond for all intends and purposes looked to be a ghost town devoured by the harsher elements.

But a small fishing village, their only source of trade had always been with the other coastal settlements that lined the shores of Veldoria. Only on rare occasion would a caravan from inland make the journey to their quiet and remote hamlet. It was for this reason that the harbor, above anything else, had been meticulously maintained in spite of the growing cold. While every other building in Coastpond was buried halfway into the snow, the harbor had still not been completely engulfed by winter.

From the safety of their warm homes, some children peered from their windows in an attempt to see their snow covered village. Hoping to admire its beauty while safe from its harsh realities, they were able to just barely make out the other cottages through the snow filled winds that battered against their shutters. Not all was as it should be however; for many of these children soon found themselves gasping in shock and amazement at the sight before them:

From the harbor had appeared two individuals. Seemingly unbothered by the horrid chill, they forced their way through the snow, a small bundle tucked in one's arms. Though their faces were obscured by both clothing and poor visibility, it was clear that they had only recently arrived, their small boat still tied to its dock a short distance behind them. In every home where they were present, the astonished children called for their parents to come see the "snow people".

It was a ridiculous idea, that two people would brave this blizzard to visit their small and unassuming town. It was rare for them to receive outside visitors even during good climates, never mind in the midst of a terrible snow storm like this. For these rare visitors however, the goal behind their journey had always been the same. There was really only one reason for anyone outside to bother visiting Coastpond...and that was to speak with Professor Montbars...

Through the silent town they marched, clothed in heavy robes that covered them from head to foot and wading through snow which came to their waists, they pressed undaunted towards their distant target: A great stone tower that loomed above the town like a silent specter, its impressive visage still clearly visible in spite of the terrible winds that swept across the village.

Holding its small package tightly to its chest, the shorter of the pair seemed to be especially protective of it, making certain to shield it from sting of the wind that mercilessly battered them. Pushing past every house and cottage in the town without even the smallest of glances, they wordlessly fought their way through wind and snow to reach the base of a great hill upon which the tower sat.

Quickly pressing forward up the great incline, they met with increasing resistance for every step they made. With their unknown package still tucked safely away from the bitter winter chill, they forced their way through increasingly harsh winds to at last reach their goal. Making the two strangers appear as mere specks before its greatness, it stood in defiance against the blizzard; snow which had all but buried the town beneath barely even touching its bottommost rim. With but a set of stone steps standing between them and their destination, they pressed forward to meet their unsuspecting host.

Though slick with ice and sleet, the steps proved an insufficient deterrent to these hooded visitors. Finally standing before the simple wooden door that acted as the towers only known entrance, they announced their presence with a quick rap upon its surface. Against the howl of the wind it was at first unclear if their knocks had been received by the tower's occupants, but their fear was soon dispelled when the door was slowly opened, a stream of warm air flowing from inside and greeting their chapped faces.

Looking upon them with amazement was a young woman, looking to be but in her mid twenties. With waist length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, it was hard to believe that she could truly be this tower's keeper. "You..." She spoke in apparent disbelief, "But your...you shouldn't be back here for another six months! I cannot be seen speaking to the likes of you so frequently!" She snapped at them in obvious irritation before slowly recoiling in realization, "Wait...if you're here already, then something must have gone wrong with the operation..."

"I'm sorry to involve you in our problems, Sarah..." A deep masculine voice emerged from the taller individual, "But please, will you let us enter?" His voice, though calm and reserved carried a distinct trace of desperation within it.

Seeing their pleading looks and feeling her heart sink slightly, Sarah released a heavy sigh and gestured for them to pass through the door, "Hurry up and come in before someone sees you." Not that anyone else would be mad enough to be out in this freezing cold.

"Thank you, Sarah..again, I apologize for our unexpected visit." Stepping through the doorway with his companion, the taller individual lowered his hood to reveal the weary and tired face of a man that had endured much in the past few days. His hair was a glimmering cherry red and he bore matching stubble upon his chin, with hazel eyes that twinkled against the light of the room.

"Where are the others?" Sarah questioned them, her concern only growing upon seeing his rather haggard appearance.

"Dead..." A third voice interjected itself into the conversation. Lowering her own hood, the second visitor revealed herself to be a woman with shoulder length hair and gentle, pale green eyes. The alabaster complexion of both her and her companion along with the matching color of their hair betrayed them as natives of Veldoria; "We're the only ones from our group that are left now." Though she remained soft spoken, the sadness that poured from her words was evident.

"All of them...?" She could hardly believe it. How could such a disaster have happened? She had seen them all in good health but a few months prior, and now they were all gone...? But then, that had always been a risk in their line of work, hadn't it? It appeared that their constant tempting of fate had finally caught up with them... "But then, why come here? If the World Government finds out where you are, the entire town-"

"We do not intend to stay, don't worry." The man responded, a wry smile sliding across his face. "We know that we're on borrowed time, and we would never try to involve you in our mess any more than we already have."

Sarah knew something was suspicious about their demeanor. Wanted people did not simply drop in for a visit, and if they were not seeking shelter, that meant that they were after something. "If you aren't looking for asylum, then what exactly do you want?" Though they had all known each other for many years, everything seemed to be happening too quickly. She had just been informed that dozens of her very dear friends were now dead, with the last stragglers of this lost cell showing up on her doorstep seeking...**something** from her. Even if they claimed to not be in need of shelter, Sarah could not fathom any other reason for them to appear on her doorstep.

Without another word being exchanged between them, the woman stretched out her arms to reveal the nature of her bundle. Cooing softly while gently rustling under her blanket, the infant gazed up at Sarah with the same pale green eyes possessed by her bearer. Light patches of red hair covered her head, leaving little doubt to their relationship with the swaddled infant, and one another.

"This is your...daughter?" Sarah stepped back, the nature of their request suddenly dawning on her. "You...no, I can't! If they find out she is here then-"

"They do not know she exists, yet. If they did, we would not have brought her here, you have my word on this." The man reassured the trembling Sarah, her hand now resting against the limestone wall to steady herself. "Please...we are wanted criminals, if she is seen with us...if they find out..." Her mother pleaded, her eyes peering deep into Sarah, asking her to show some semblance of compassion for their child.

Did they not understand the gravity of what they were asking her to do? This was not such a simple matter that she could just readily agree to without a moment's hesitation. But...she also knew that she would not be able to simply turn away from the helpless child that was happily smiling up at her, that would be even more unthinkable. "If I were to take her, then where would you go...?"

Smiling softly at her old friend, the woman gently handed her child over to Sarah. "We have no illusions about our chance for survival...but we do not plan to simply give up. If it is at all possible, we will try to make it back to Barutigo before they can find us." That was a slim hope, but it was their only chance for survival.

Sarah's hands felt as if they weighed a ton when she slowly extended her arms to take the infant from its mother. It offered no protest, gently reaching up to touch Sarah's nose when it drew near. "I...see..." She responded to her friend with a somber smile stretched across her face. She knew in the pit of her stomach that this would likely be the last time she would ever see them alive.

"I know you will take good care of our daughter, Sarah. I know she will grow up to be strong..." Her mother smiled down at the giggling baby before turning towards the door with her husband at her side. "And Sarah..." She paused, glancing over her shoulder at the younger woman, "Do not tell her what her parents were. She must not become caught up in our troubled past..."

"Don't tell her...?" Sarah questioned her in exasperation. It was a rather unreasonable request, the child would eventually have questions about her parents...what was she to say in response to these queries? "And you never told me her name..."

Smiling warmly at this question, the mother returned her eyes to the now resting child, its index finger now tucked securely in its mouth. "Her name is Laura...Laura D. Alden."

And then, with even greater speed than they had arrived, Sarah's last friends departed through her door, vanishing into the night's cold to never be seen again by anyone in their home country of Veldoria...


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! W-wait! Come back!

I know, this chapter is super, super long! It was the first chapter though, and I wanted to tell a complete 'arc' with it. You know how the first chapter of a Manga is always extra long? Well, that is kind of how I wanted to do it here. I promise however that my future chapters will be much, much smaller than this...so please bear with me just this once!

Anyway, just to clarify it for everyone: This story is set 7 years after the start of One Piece, and 5 years after the timeskip. Oda-sensei stated that a Devil Fruit will regrow once it's previous user dies, so if you have any confusion regarding the plot of this chapter; please keep that in mind. ^^

Anyway, I **love** receiving reviews! It really makes my day to hear all of your thoughts, good or bad! So please don't be shy with the review button. :3

Enjoy~

**

* * *

**

The date is 1529 AOP...

Twenty Nine years have passed since the legendary execution of Gold Roger. Since the Pirate King's demise, many terrifying and powerful individuals have arisen with the goal of turning the world on its head. One such person was named Monkey D. Luffy.

Setting sail from Goa Kingdom in East Blue seven years to this day, he quickly rose to fame through his great feats of bravery...feats which, in the eyes of many, often bordered on insanity. From storming Enies Lobby and Impel Down, to fighting alongside Whitebeard at Marineford; in just the first year of his journey this rookie pirate became one of the most infamous criminals in the world.

Although many thought him dead after his two year absence, he and the rest of his crew returned in force in 1524, taking the New World by storm over the next year. It was four years ago today that the legendary confrontation between Strawhat Luffy and Marshall D. Teach occurred. Shaking the very foundations of the world with their titanic struggle, when the dust finally settled; both men were nowhere to be found.

With their apparent deaths, it appeared that the legacies of Whitebeard, Luffy and Teach were doomed to fade into memory. But now, on a seemingly innocuous cruise ship drifting the seas of West Blue; one of those legacies was about to reemerge...

**

* * *

**

**The Blue Maiden** appeared to be an insignificant speck against the vast waters of the western sea. With a vibrant decor consisting of velvet carpeting, sterling silverware and even ballroom dancing; she offered a deceptive air of legitimacy and class to those unaware of her true nature. From across much of the world, those that might otherwise be looked upon as the dredges of society were peacefully enjoying the luxuries provided by their hosts. Underneath this apparently serene atmosphere however, there was the unmistakable feeling of tension in the grand dining hall.

With their eyes trained upon the veiled stage that overlooked the assembled passengers, it was clear that high class dining and ballroom dancing were low on the list of priorities for many of the _Blue Maiden's_ guests. For these men of ill repute, there was but one reason to attend such a fancy do...one reason to mingle with the spoiled upper echelons of society that so very often snubbed their noses at them. It was for the auction that they had joined this cruise...an auction that could have dire consequences for the entire world depending on its outcome.

Querulously rapping their fingers against cloth covered tables, the fragile truce between bitter rivals threatened to spill over into bloodshed at the drop of a hat. Even those that had chosen to bide their time with the fine cuisine and exquisite accommodations could feel the air growing thick, even if they strived to remain ignorant of it. If the auction did not begin soon, then the _Blue Maiden_ could find her fragile peace shattered by the bitter animosity of her passengers.

Despite the lingering sense of trepidation hanging in the atmosphere, the less unsavory guests continued with their enjoyment of the festivities. Having paid a high price to attend this cruise, most were unwilling to be frightened into their rooms by the large number of uncouth brigands that had gathered about the auctioneer's podium.

For the wealthy civilians in attendance, the great number of pirates populating their luxury cruise was an unsettling mystery. It was clear however that they had arrived ready and willing to fight for whatever prize was being offered here tonight. The auction was set to begin at 8:00 PM, and it was now precisely 7:25. While the majority of the highborn passengers clustered about the eloquent buffet to mock and ridicule the unwashed miscreants gathered about the auctioneer's podium, there was one young woman that appeared to stand apart from both groups.

In spite of the temperate climate enjoyed by all of the attendees, she was adorned in heavy winter garb. With her head topped by a white fur hat, and her body wrapped snuggly in a coat of identical style; she stood well apart from formally dressed civilians and haggard brigands alike. Sporting an alabaster complexion and waist length cherry red hair, it was clear that she shared a different ancestry than most aboard the _Blue Maiden_. Seemingly disinterested or even unaware of the approaching auction, her focus appeared to be on a far more mundane concern at the moment.

_Oishisou!_ The redhead's face lit up with excitement, her green eyes sweeping over the heavenly sight before her; _Everything here looks so good!_

The great banquette that centered the illustrious dining hall was like a dream come true for Laura. Elephant Tuna, Mizu Mizu Buns; Onigiri and a broad assortment of fruits all populated the pristine buffet table. Never had she witnessed such a great assortment of high quality food! While she could certainly survive on bread, meat and apples; didn't everyone dream of experiencing fine cuisine at some point in their life?

"Eto...I guess I should have some of everything!" Laura exclaimed with a bright smile, taking a silver dinner plate from the stack at the northern end of the table. Eyeing the suspiciously small plate with a disappointed frown, she was uncertain of how one was expected to fit all of that food onto such a miniscule platter! "Well then, I'll just get several."

_Four...no, five! Five should be enough to start out with._ There were just so many great dishes available, it was impossible to choose. Sweeping down the western side of the buffet with terrifying speed and precision, the other dinner guests could only stare with mouths agape as the woman somehow balanced a total of five platters while simultaneously piling them with an ever increasing amount food.

Carefully hobbling over to an empty table where her large brown duffle bag sat, she managed to take her seat with the quintet of plates each precariously teetering atop a different part of her body. Allowing for a sigh of relief now that she had made it back with her meal intact, Laura brushed a lock of hair behind her shoulder and prepared to dig into the best meal of her life!

"Itadakimasu!"

**

* * *

**

"So that's it, huh?" Donovan's eyes swept over the strange fruit that sat within the velvet lined case before him. Solid white, with sharp zig-zagging patterns stretching across it's bulbous frame; it was unlike any plant he had ever seen before. "The power to destroy the world..."

"When the last of its outer leafs is shed, it will be ripe." Razameil explained to his bodyguard with a broad, toothy grin. The auction was set to begin any minute now...and after they had received the winning bid, they would put their plan into action. "Once we have collected the money from our 'guests', I will take the power of the Akuma no Mi for myself."

He had announced this auction through his black market connections, meaning that many of his would be rivals were likely attending the cruise at this very moment.

"And what of our passengers?" The bodyguard questioned.

Light dancing off his obsidian eyes, Razameil slammed the lid of the gold-rimmed case shut with a cascading snap. "The _Blue Maiden_ shall join the ranks of the thousands of vessels that litter this unforgiving sea, while we return to the mainland as very rich men."

Glancing down at his pocket watch, the short and rotund Razameil swept the box from its pedestal and began making his way towards his private quarters; "The fake being shown at the auction is a perfect replica. Even those with a data book won't be able to tell the difference."

Donovan silently watched his employer retreat, following several paces behind him; his thoughts unable to leave the prize encased within the ornate box. _The rumors surrounding the consumption of an unripe Devil Fruit must be true if he is willing to wait until the last minute like this._

The contrast between the two men couldn't be greater. Unlike the stocky and diminutive Razameil, Donovan stood well over seven feet tall; a wall of muscle that gave even the most ruthless pirate pause. With a clean shaven head in opposition to his bosses greasy black mop, the pristinely dressed bodyguard would ensure the safety of the true prize until it became ripe.

Watching his boss hobble towards his room, Donovan couldn't help but wonder if the Akuma no Mi would be wasted on such a...sedentary individual. While it was true that its previous wielders had been widely known and feared throughout the world, did they not already possess considerable strength and prowess even without the fruit?

_Just what could you possibly do with this power, Razameil?_

**

* * *

**

"80,000,000 Beli!" A man dressed in a slightly haggard suit bellowed from the center of the room, drawing an icy glare from every pirate he had the misfortune of being adjacent to. The auction hall had become flooded with criminals, both great and small. Pirates, syndicate bosses and even a few petty bandits...they had all arrived with one goal in mind.

"Er, yes!" A small sweatdrop slid down the flashily dressed auctioneer's face at the enthusiastic bid; "We have 80,000,000 Beli! Do we have a 90-"

"120,000,000!" Roared a grizzled pirate captain, his boots loudly rapping against the floor. The determination in his eyes was evident to everyone in the room and many of the other raiders present seemed to give this man a wide berth, few daring to offer him an angered glare.

"1...120,000,000!" Dabble gasped out the words in astonishment. It was only the fourth bid and already they had exceeded the bounty of a Supernova rookie! It wouldn't do justice to their situation to say that the auction was going well. It was very likely that someone would make an unbeatable bid before the fruit had a chance to ripen...but perhaps that was for the best.

Glancing at the greed and lust for power lurking behind many of their 'guests' eyes, Dabble knew they wouldn't take kindly to losing; to say the least. He suddenly felt very relieved to be the auctioneer rather than one of the bidders. _I pity whomever wins this auction, for they may not have very long to enjoy their victory..._

**

* * *

**

'Pella pella pella pellu...pella pella pella pellu...'

Black leather oxfords clanked against a wooden deck as the imposing figure strode towards the ringing Den Den Mushi. Dressed in a pristinely kept suit with a white coat draped loosely over his shoulders, Commodore Emberfield lifted the snail's receiver to his ear; "Have you confirmation of our target?"

"Yes sir," The snail spoke with a voice not its own; "They have begun the auction, and already the bidding has exceeded 150,000,000 Beli."

His eyes widening slightly at the Cipher Agent's words, the Commodore knew he wouldn't have very much time. "Then my fleet will move to board the _Blue Maiden_ without delay. The Gura Gura no Mi must not be allowed to fall back into unjust hands."

"It appears to currently be in an unripe state, but I shall nevertheless attempt to delay them until your arrival, sir..."

The uncertainty in the agent's voice was apparent, but Emberfield held no doubt that he would perform his duty without hesitation. If these vicious criminals were permitted to gain the power of the Gura Gura no Mi, then the world would be plunged into chaos once more. He had witnessed the terror of Blackbeard firsthand...he would make certain that nobody else ever had to.

"We will be there soon, Agent. Commodore Emberfield out."

**

* * *

**

"Hyaa!" Laura sighed happily, her face beaming with contentment after finishing her fifteenth and final platter. "That had to be the best food I've ever eaten!"

Leaning back in her chair to stretch her legs, the redhead scanned the dining area with curiosity; "Hmm? Where did everyone go?" When she had started eating there were tons of people in the dining area...now they had all vanished! Did it have something to do with that auction everyone kept talking about?

"Oh well," She shrugged, leaping to her feet and releasing a long yawn; "After eating so much, I think I need a nap. Let's see, my room was..." Reaching into the pocket of her coat, she produced her half of the torn ticket and looked at the number on it; "Forty Seven..."

_Hehe, between the free food and luxury room; this was the best ticket I've ever stolen!_ Laura thought to herself proudly, stepping lightly towards the hallway in the distance that lead to the cabin area. _Now that I've left Veldoria for good, I won't ever have to put up with Andante-sensei's boring, monotonous training again!_

You could only crush so many boulders or kill so many wild animals before it got sort of boring, you know? But that didn't matter now! She was out on her own, ready to leave her mark on the world! Arriving at the door of her cabin, Laura glanced up at the number to confirm it was the right room; "Yep, forty Seven! ...Now, where did I put my key?"

Quickly stuffing her hands in both of her coat pockets, she realized that the small golden key she had been given when she boarded the vessel was gone! _No, wait..._ Shaking her coat slightly, she heard the familiar jingle of the key. _It must have fallen through an opening in the pocket and gotten stuck inside the coat!_

Sliding her arms out of her heavy winter overcoat, Laura began to feel about for the key that was now trapped in between the seams. Giving this task her full attention, she failed to notice the pair of eyes closely watching her in the distance...

"Keeeh~! See? Isn't it just like I told you?" Garibaldi cackled excitedly to the trio of smaller men a short distance behind him. Standing nearly twelve feet in height with a broad physique and a mouth full of crooked or missing teeth; Garibaldi was a rare example of a 'massive human'. An uncommon sight outside of the Grand Line, they were well known for their immense strength.

"B-but boss, didn't we come here for the auction?" One of the three individuals offered his meek protest to the towering man before him.

"Hah!" Garibaldi scoffed loudly at his mention of that damned auction; "Quit foolin' yourself. The bidding's already over 150,000,000 Beli! That's so far out of our price range it ain't even funny." He hadn't expected there to be Grand Line pirates attending this cruise, ruining it for honest; low-earning criminals like himself. He had considered trying to take the fruit by force, but he recognized some of faces there from wanted posters...and they easily topped his 10,000,000 Beli bounty.

"I...I suppose that's true..." Lowering his head, the most outspoken of the trio decided to hold his tongue and simply follow his bosses lead.

Eyeing the young girl standing alone in the hallway with a carnal hunger, Garibaldi's eyes scanned over her when she removed the heavy winter coat that had obscured her figure. Both curvaceous and well toned, boasting an impressive bosom and a heart-shaped face...they were obviously meant to be together! His normally obsidian eyes now replaced with rapidly beating hearts, Garibaldi pressed forward towards the object of his affection.

"Hee~y cutey-chan!" The towering pirate called out to the redhead who was less than half his size, "Having some trouble with your door? You can stay in my room if you like!" Flashing her a toothy grin, Garibaldi placed his hand against the wall immediately to their left and leaned his face in close to hers, nearly having to bend halfway over to do so.

"Ah...that's okay, really..." Laura rubbed the back of her head awkwardly for several moments, gazing up at the massive individual that was attempting to preposition her; "My key is in my coat, I just need to work it out." Crinkling her nose slightly upon receiving a blast of his rancid breath, she suddenly regretted eating so much food.

"Now don't be like that, baby! The ladies always leave Garibaldi with a smile!" _Or they would,_ He thought in irritation, _If they would ever stop running away long enough to enjoy the great service he could provide them!_ Reaching towards the girl with a hand that was more than half the width of her body, Garibaldi was shocked when she slapped his palm aside with a surprisingly strong swipe of her much smaller hand.

"I'm not going with you." She reiterated, deciding to use her considerable ability as a diplomat to diffuse the situation; "You're ugly and you smell like hobo socks!"

"S-she..." the faces of the three men behind Garibaldi were suddenly drained from all color as they watched their captain's eyes become blood shot; "...she's really done it now..." One muttered, taking a step back in fear.

"YOU'RE DEAD BITCH!" Curling his fingers into a massive fist, Garibaldi swung down at the far smaller human in blind rage. In spite of his great size, the strike was far from lacking when it came to speed. Yet, in the instant before it hit...the young woman completely vanished!

_N-nani? Where did she-_ It was the flash of her red hair that drew his eyes skyward, where the formerly motionless girl was now mere feet from his head; a kick careening towards him at a nearly imperceptible speed.

Feeling her leg imbed itself deep into his face, Garibaldi's eyes instantly rolled up into his head; the concussive force of her attack lifting his great form off the ground and sending his unconscious body spiraling down the hallway where it smashed through the wall of a hopefully unoccupied room.

"B-BOSS!" Rushing to the side of their fallen leader, the trio immediately set about prying his twitching form out of the hole his massive body had created. Offering a brief glance towards the inhuman woman who had now returned to examining her coat, the group of outmatched brigands decided to cut their losses and limp away with their insensible captain.

"Ah!" Laura's face lit up in excitement, her hand leaving the left pocket of her coat with the small golden key in tow; "Finally...I was afraid I might have to break down the door!"

Stepping through the now open door, the redhead swiftly approached the ornate bed near the back of the room. Laying her brown duffle bag beside it, she offered a quick glance to the bathroom at the opposite wall. _Maybe I should freshen up a bit before I go to sleep...the ship may dock before I wake up!_

**

* * *

**

"We have 245,000,000!" Dabble exclaimed in disbelief. The bidding had been intense before, but now that man was driving the anxiety in the room to critical levels. When one pirate had bid 150; he had thought the auction was over...but somehow this well dressed individual had managed to top his bid, and with it everyone in the room seemed to find their second wind.

Standing by himself amidst the piercing glares of his fellow bidders, Ienari of CP4 bravely withstood the silent death threats constantly streaming towards him. If the Commodore didn't arrive soon, it would be impossible for him to keep the auction from descending into bloodshed. The entire room appeared to be at the end of its tether...

"250!" The pirate captain responsible for the earlier bid of 125 threw his money back into the fight with a smirk. In truth, Saegen 'Black-Bones' Morgana never had intended to pay these fools any money. Paradise had been less than generous to him in these past several years, and he had no more than 50,000,000 beli to his name. Even he, a pirate that had sailed the treacherous seas of the Grand Line, couldn't hope to compete with these syndicate bosses in terms of wealth.

But that didn't matter! All he had to do was keep bidding higher until he won; and when the auctioneer came to collect his money, he would swipe the fruit and claim the power of Whitebeard for himself. _With the Gura Gura no Mi, I will at last have the strength to conquer the Grand Line..._ Nothing in this world could stop him from achieving that goal now.

"250! Can I get a 255?" Dabble swept his eyes across the room as if to dare anyone to top this already monumental bid.

"275,000,000 beli!" Ienari shouted, his confident smirk hiding the trepidation within him. He felt as if he had now just narrowly avoided a bullet to the head from one of the many pirates attending the auction. _Worst case scenario, the Commodore calls me and blows my cover..._

Watching several people in the audience angrily take their seats, Dabble slowly wiped his brow with a white handkerchief. "275...does anyone feel they can top this?" The increasingly nervous auctioneer scanned the crowd briefly for a reply. Receiving none, he began to give the final count; "For 275,000,000 beli, going once...going twice..."

"400,000,000 Beli!" Startled gasps washed over the room as Saegen proclaimed his final bid with darkened eyes. The idea that he might see that much money at some point in his life was a far off dream, but he was certain that not even the wealthiest of criminals present would be able to top that. Now was the time for him to spring his plan.

For the first time since had joined in on the auction, Ienari felt the ire of the crowd shift from him onto the pirate that had bid an impossible to top price. He wanted to bid again, but it was impossible for him to top that, even with the funds provided to him by the World Government. If he had to pay up before Commodore Emberfield arrived and couldn't; then he would really be done for.

"...Sold to Saegan Morgana for the extraordinary price of 400,000,000 Beli!" Dabble exclaimed with an almost paled expression adorning his face. He never imagined that the bidding would reach such astronomical heights. Even more extraordinary, he had somehow made it through the auction without receiving a bullet between his eyes!

Watching the victorious pirate ascend to the stage, the auctioneer offered him a courteous smile; "Allow me to congratulate you on your victory! That was certainly some bid." Bowing deeply to Saegen, Dabble took a moment to look over the man in front of him. There was something wrong here... "Er, now...if you'll be so kind as to provide the promised amount...?" _Something definitely feels off...everyone else has brought suitcases or bags presumably full of beli; but where is Morgana's?_

"Of course, I have it right here..." Saegan lowered his hand to his hip with a slight grin, causing the auctioneer to arch a brow and instinctively take a step back...but it proved to be a futile attempt at escape. Flashing across Dabble's torso at a speed that could barely be called human, Saegan 'Black-Bones' Morgana found himself standing over the bloodied corpse of the auctioneer; his gleaming cutlass drawn for all to see.

"Y-yarou!" One of the pirates shouted, springing from his table with his pistol already drawn. Several other brigands swiftly followed suit and trained their sights upon the treacherous scalawag for daring to pull such a bold stunt before they could think to do it first.

"There's no need for a standing ovation, gentlemen!" Saegen smirked, quickly sweeping his blade across the audience to unleash a powerful wave of destruction that sent the crowd diving to the ground for cover...if they were lucky. Wasting not a second of his self made distraction, Saegen charged for the box and in a single motion dove off the back of the stage with it securely underarm.

_I wasn't the only high bounty pirate in that crowd,_ he thought to himself warily; glancing down at the unripe Devil Fruit within the box. _Without the power of the Gura Gura no Mi, even I can't fight all of them. If I can make it to a lifeboat, I'll be able to get back to my ship before they can catch me!_ This had been a plan in the making since he had first heard of this auction...his crew were waiting close and when he gave the signal, they would sail in to meet him.

Disappearing into the western wing of the vessel's cabin area, the pirate captain knew he couldn't afford to stop, not even to look behind him. Not even to look in front of hi- "Wraack!" Okay, maybe in front of him.

**

* * *

**

"Quickly, secure the auction area! Let nothing stop you from finding the Gura Gura no Mi!" Commodore Emberfield barked to his subordinates over the roar of battle, his eyes flaring in anger at the sight before him. Their attack on the _Blue Maiden_ had been perfectly executed; the marines under his command had grappled onto the opposing vessel and quickly detained any personnel that were above deck at the time. Only a short time later were they inside the grand hall, where they encountered dozens of notorious pirates and other criminals already in a state of panic and chaos.

Apparently, somebody had stolen the Akuma no Mi that had been the purpose of this entire cruise. Gently lowering the bloodied corpse of Ienari to the ground, Emberfield frowned deeply in both regret and rage; "I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner...I will make sure this criminal scum pays dearly for your life." While the marines and Cipher Pol did not always see eye to eye, Agent Ienari had performed his duty with bravery and distinction. He wouldn't allow his sacrifice to be in vain!

Silently rolling the cuffs of his sleeves back, Commodore Emberfield charged forward into the surrounding battle that had engulfed the interior of the ship. Taking out his rage upon the first brigand unlucky enough to be in his path, the commodore sent the unfortunate pirate crashing head first through the wooden floor; the velvet rug that acted as cover being pulled into the chasm behind him.

No words were sufficient to express his outrage at the loss of one of the men placed under his charge. It was his responsibility to see that they all returned home safely, and now because of this wretched filth one would not be seeing his family again! Charging forward and seizing a pair of marauders by the back of their heads, the enraged marine officer slammed the criminal's faces together with a sickening crack; as if they were a pair of bone crunching cymbals.

Allowing their limp forms to fall to the ground, the commodore reached out and grasped a fourth pirate by the head, "Where did the man that stole the Gura Gura no Mi run to?"

"H-he..." The scar faced raider trembled within the much larger man's grasp, struggling against his chattering jaw to form a coherent sentence; "He ran behind the stage...! Into the c-cabin area!"

Glancing towards where the brigand had gestured, Emberfield lifted the man high into the air and hurled him through the wooden stage where the prized Akuma no Mi once sat.

Tearing a path through the platform with his body, the pirate eventually came to a stop at the opposite end of the stage, his broken body twitching amidst the splintered debris; "Y-yurushite kure..." A weak beg for mercy escaped his lips before his consciousness betrayed him.

Wordlessly stepping through the path made by the criminal, Emberfield trained his eyes on the hallway in the distance. His blood still boiled with a thirst for vengeance. The one that had taken the Devil Fruit and thrown the _Blue Maiden_ into chaos was attempting to escape...he would die before he allowed that to happen!

**

* * *

**

The rush of warm water swept over the young redhead's face as Laura submerged herself within the tub, holding her breath while she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Resurfacing several moments later, she blindly reached for a towel to dry her dripping bangs.

"This is the life..." Laura sighed to herself with a broad grin, "It must be amazing to live this way all of the time. Those nobles sure have it lucky..." _Still, I bet they have a whole bunch of annoying rules they have to follow;_ She thought to herself while wrapping her hair up within the towel. Not being able to speak her mind or go where she wanted...no amount of wealth could be a substitute for true freedom.

Stepping out of the rather ornate bathtub and drying her body with a second towel, Laura threw open the duffle bag full of clothes which she had brought with her for the journey ahead. They...were mostly the same winter outfit she had been wearing before, with only a slight variance in color presumably from the animals they had been created from.

"Well, I guess I will go for the winter garb." She remarked with a sarcastic smile. Veldoria had no real fashion industry...life was harsh and there was little time for such pleasantries. Hopefully the next island they stopped at would be less impoverished and she would be able to diversify her wardrobe a bit.

Deciding on the only remotely unique version of her common attire, Laura slipped into the grey-black winter outfit and made her way over to the luxurious bed that centered her equally well furnished room. Draped in red velvet covers and silken bed sheets, she felt as if she were somehow committing a crime just be sleeping in it. _Well, considering I stole my ticket..._

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Laura gave a brief glance to the window; noting that the sun had grown significantly dimmer since she had last saw it. Perhaps sleeping the entire night was in order; they probably weren't going to arrive anywhere until morning anyway, right?

With her hair still in a bun, the redhead peeled back the covers and leaned over to untie her boots. _Why'd I put my shoes on when I was planning to go to sleep? Such a ditzy thing to do._ Laura rolled her eyes at her own absentmindedness.

_Anyway, this will be the first time I've ever slept in such a ritzy place! I almost feel like royalty!_ She thought excitedly as she watched a rather greasy looking swashbuckler explode through her door to demolish her waiting bed beneath his massive form. "HYEEEEH~?"

Large rivers of tears streaming from her eyes, Laura looked upon the disaster in pained disbelief; "B-but...I never even got to lay on it..." _I just wanted to know how it felt to be rich for one night..._

Slowly tracing the path of destruction from her ruined bed to the broken doorway, Laura was greeted to the sight of a tall, muscular man in a pinstripe suit. Draped over his shoulders was the white coat of a high ranking marine officer. "You...you were the one that did this, weren't you?" She snapped at him, bolting to her feet as if to greet a bitter enemy.

_If the one that stole the Gura Gura no Mi was indeed Saegen 'Black-Bones' Morgana as this man claims,_ Emberfield offered a glance to the pirate that was now lying unconscious amidst the remains of a once luxurious bedstead, ignoring the ranting civilian just to the side; _then the situation is more dire than I ever imagined. If that veteran of Paradise were to gain the power of Edward Newgate..._

"Ano yarou..." Laura's eyes began to burn with anger as she watched him simply turn away from her and begin walking out the door; "He's not even going to apologize for wrecking my room?" Reaching out to grasp a small vase filled with water and three white roses, she felt a slight smirk cross over her face; "Unacceptable!"

_Although Saegen isn't a terribly cautious man, even he wouldn't attempt to eat an unripe Akuma no Mi. If I hurry I may be able to-_ "Ghaagh!" Commodore Emberfield gasped in surprise, stumbling forward slightly as the porcelain vase smashed against the back of his head. Feeling the water sweep through his hair and down his face, he watched silently as a trio of white roses fell at his feet.

"Junsho-sama!" Several of the Marines accompanying Emberfield rushed to the side of their commanding officer, their faces flashing with a mix of shock and outrage at this impudent woman's actions. "Assaulting a marine officer is considered treason! You're under arrest!" One of the lieutenants snarled, drawing his saber and approaching the civilian alongside several other navy men.

Sweeping his dripping bangs to the side to clear his vision, the commodore raised his hand in an effort to call off his men; "Forget her! We have to-" His order was cut short when he saw all four of the arresting marines lying on the ground before the unscathed woman; "N-nanda to?"

"Don't worry," Laura offered him a reassuring grin; "They're just unconscious...there is no way I'm going to prison after just setting sail!"

Seeing this unknown woman's current stance and form; he could instantly tell she was no ordinary civilian. The position of commodore was not something just anyone could achieve within Marine Headquarters. To hold this rank meant you had fought and won many battles against the unjust and the wicked. Emberfield was no exception to this rule; "Who are you?"

"Oh? So you're interested in me now, huh?" The redhead puffed her substantial bosom out in pride, a small sweatdrop rolling down the side of the commodore's face in the process; "My name is Laura D. Alden. It may not mean much to you now, but I'm going to become a Yonkou and create a place where only the people I like are allowed to exist!"

"Yonkou...?" Was this girl for real? Did she just proclaim that her dream was to become one of the most dangerous criminals in the world to him, a marine officer? "So you intend to become a pirate, and endanger the lives of innocence for your own selfish ambitions?" His knuckles growing white as he clenched his fists, Emberfield narrowed his eyes upon the smaller figure standing across the room; "If so, then I will crush your wretched dream here and now!"

In but the breadth of a second, the massive form of the marine had vanished from the doorway and reappeared above Laura, his fist already careening towards her. _Hayai!_ He wasn't like the others, that much was certain. She couldn't afford to hold back against him! Slamming her foot down into the velvet carpet covering her room, she vanished only moments before the officer's fist impacted the floor; causing that entire section of the cabin to cave in.

Reappearing above her new opponent, Laura swiftly kicked off the air to launch herself towards the much larger human. Drawing her free leg back, she unleashed a witheringly powerful kick towards the officer's midsection. To her great astonishment however, her shin instead made contact with his forearm as he successfully guarded against her attack.

_S-soru? ...And Geppou?_ Emberfield thought in disbelief as he slid backwards across the room, managing to halt himself just short of the wall. Glancing down at his right forearm, he could feel a sharp tingling sensation running throughout the limb. Where could she have learned such advanced techniques? Only someone affiliated with the marines or World Government should have access to Rokushiki!

Shaking off the slight numbness that was making its way throughout his arm, the commodore charged towards the woman for a second attack; his left fist suddenly appearing mere feet from her. Watching her vanish again, the corners of Emberfield's mouth turned upwards ever so slightly; _She is skilled...but inexperienced when it comes to facing a true opponent._ Following her movements with his eyes, the marine kicked off the ground to suddenly appear in midair above of her.

_Eeeh~? He...he was able to predict where I would dodge?_ Knowing that she would be unable to evade his strike from her current position, Laura swiftly raised her arms in an upper crossed block before tightening every muscle within her body to withstand the oncoming attack. Wincing slightly when the powerful blow struck her forearms, the Veldorian could feel her teeth chattering from the impact as she was sent soaring through the air.

Slamming clean through the rear wall of her room and coming to a stop only when she impacted the carpeted floor of the adjacent hallway, Laura slowly opened her eyes to see the gaping hole left by her abrupt exit.

"Nnnngnn..." _Even with my muscles hardened, that hurt..._ She thought to herself, slowly climbing back to her feet in spite of her dizziness. _I'm not sure I can beat this guy...and there is really nothing to be gained by fighting him..._

Watching the massive form of the marine officer step through the hole to pursue her, Laura cautiously took a few steps back to maintain her distance from him. Her head was still spinning slightly, and if he were to attack again right now...

"Well, that was fun. We should really do it again sometime! Ja ne, Kaigun-kun!" Waving her hand enthusiastically, the young woman bolted in the opposite direction of the officer with every ounce of speed she could muster.

"You think I'm just going to let you get away?" Emberfield snarled, preparing to give chase to the admittedly quicker little girl. _Matte,_ Before he could break into a full sprint, his mind was suddenly flooded with images of Saegen's bounty poster; _What am I doing wasting time with this girl? I have to stop Morgana from obtaining the Gura Gura no Mi's power...!_ Silently cursing his own incompetence, the marine turned away from the retreating woman to pursue his true objective...

**

* * *

**

"Chikuso!" Razameil cursed under his breath, watching the last leaf of the unripe Gura Gura no Mi cling to the fruits surface; "Ripen already, you damn plant!"

Things were not going to plan, to say the least. The Marines had somehow found out about the auction and boarded the _Blue Maiden_! Not only would he not be able to claim the money from the auction, but if the fruit didn't ripen soon, then he would be captured along with all of the other criminals in attendance! _I...I don't want to think about what they'll do to me if they put us in the same cell..._

Watching his boss pace back and forth in front of the Devil Fruit, Donovan couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the little rotund gangster squirming in his shoes. He held no love for Razameil...he was slime, and was unworthy of the Gura Gura no Mi's power. He had happened upon it by chance after one of his slave transports had been shipwrecked by a storm, and was now consumed by delusions of grandeur.

The sound of fighting was growing ever closer, and even though their room was in a private area of the ship; both men knew it wouldn't protect them for long. If either the marines or the pirates were to find them, it would be all over...for the likes of Razameil at least. _Unlike that piece of filth...I am strong enough to defend myself against my enemies!_ Donovan thought while looking down at his open palm. He had been hired for his skill and strength, and everyone thought he was merely a dumb brute...but soon he would show them.

"N-no...I can't wait anymore!" Razameil stammered in panic at the rapidly approaching sound of gunfire and clashing steel; "Ripe or not, I'm going to eat it now! Then I can make my escape and sink this ship with everyone on it!" Rushing towards the box, the rotund criminal reached out to grasp the pale white fruit.

His grip would fall short, however, when an unbearable pain rushed from his lower back to the rest of his body; his knees cutting out from beneath him as he was forced to grab onto the table for support, "NNGHAAAH!"

Slowly glancing behind him, Razameil was greeted to the sight of his bodyguard Donovan holding a smoking gun; his mouth twisted into a confident grin, "D-Donovan...! You would betray me...? After all I've done for you?" The shorter man snarled, eyes bloodshot with rage and hatred for this oafish buffoon that would dare think of turning on him.

"The power of the Gura Gura no Mi would be worthless in the hands of hobbling sack of lard like you, Razameil!" Donovan spat at him, raising his gun until it was firmly positioned at the bulbous gangsters head; "I'm the one that will inherit the power of Whitebeard!"

"D-damn you...Donovan...!" These would be the last words Razameil ever spoke as the sound of a second gunshot rang out through the room. Falling to the ground with a darkened hole in the center of his skull, an expression of pure hatred for his former bodyguard was left etched upon his lifeless face.

Looming over the velvet lined case that held the prized Devil Fruit, Donovan quickly slammed the lid shut and tucked the container underarm. It was said to be fatal to attempt to eat an unripe Devil Fruit, with one's body reacting in much the same way as if they had eaten two. There was no immediate rush for him however...he would be able to escape the _Blue Maiden_ with the true Gura Gura no Mi safely in his possession. When it finally did ripen, the power to destroy the world itself would be at his command!

Stepping out of the safe room and into the narrow hallway, Donovan turned to make his way towards the small transport ship that Razameil had prepared for them. _I hope the marines haven't found the ship...if they have then things could get dicey even for me!_ His mind suddenly consumed by worry and pessimism as he rounded the corner, the ex-bodyguard failed to notice the young woman charging down the hallway in the opposite direction; "Waah?"

Despite their difference in size and weight, the pair smashed into one another with enough force to throw both of them onto their backsides. Worse yet, the container that had been nestled underneath Donovan's arm was thrown high into the air; its precious contents being flung from their resting place and into the open mouth of the girl laying dazed on the ground.

"Mmmnph?" Laura's eyes suddenly shot open after having been winced shut from the previous impact, her vision now dominated by the bulbous fruit that was lodged in her mouth. Instinctively reaching up to try and pry it free, the redhead found that it was locked securely within her jaws. _Nanda kore? Where did this nasty thing come from? Its outer skin tastes horrible!_ She thought, accidentally brushing her tongue against its surface.

Slowly climbing to his feet after shaking away his disorientation, Donovan opened his eyes to a sight that caused his heart to skip a beat; "T-the Gura Gura no Mi!" It...was in her mouth! In the mouth of some woman! _How could this have happened?_ It was as if fate itself was mocking him. It had been right under his arm, inside of its case...and now...

_Wait, _Surveying the scene before him; Donovan quickly realized that the skin of the fruit had yet to be broken by this strange woman's teeth. It wasn't too late! "Oi, onna! You better give that Akuma no Mi back if you know what's good for you!" Unknowingly stepping on a small green leaf that had fallen to the ground, Donovan thundered towards the bewildered girl; his eyes alight with panicked fury.

His first gut reaction was to assume it was either a pirate or Marine that was attempting to steal his prize, but after giving her a swift look over he had concluded that neither was very likely. Standing a bit less than two feet shorter than his impressive height of 7'6, this girl might have been considered attractive were it not for her mouth being stretched over the white Devil Fruit. _She must be one of those stupid civilians that purchased tickets thinking that the Blue Maiden was just a normal cruise..._

"I said spit it out!" He commanded her when she failed to pry it loose from her mouth quickly enough. Seizing the stem of the fruit with one hand, he began to tug furiously at it; drawing his fist back and slamming it into the forehead of the girl in conjunction with each pull.

"Ichai, ichai!" Laura released muffled cries of pain from around the fruit, wincing slightly with each punch. _W-what's happening? Why is he hitting me? I don't even know him!_ She thought in anger, her agitation edging closer to the breaking point with each strike that impacted her head. Was some fruit really worth attacking somebody over?

"Let go or I'll split your skull open!" He threatened her with a snarl, his face growing more desperate by the second.

Her eyes finally flaring with indignant rage at his continued assault, Laura brought her teeth down upon the skin of the fruit; swiftly cleaving through the part that was lodged in her mouth. Swallowing it quickly as it's horrible juices washed over her tongue, she quickly began to spit on the ground in disgust; "Oh, rancid!" _That's the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten!_

Slowly looking down at the half eaten Gura Gura no Mi that now dangled from his hand by its stem, Donovan found himself completely speechless; his mouth seeming to drop to the ground while his eyes nearly leapt from his skull. _S-s-s-she ate it...!_

Using her sleeve to wipe the foul juices from her mouth, Laura glared angrily at the man that towered over her; "You jerk! How could you just start hitting a perfect stranger over something so silly as a fruit?" Reaching into her coat, she produced a pair of pure white leather gloves. Their color was similar to the outfit she had previously worn, but contrasted sharply with her current attire. Sliding them over her hands, the young woman raised her fists into a ready combat stance; "Let's see how well you do when I can hit back!"

His face twisted by rage, Donovan drew his pistol and aimed it at the woman; pulling the trigger without a second's delay. _I'll kill her...yes, I'll kill her and then the fruit will grow again...! I just have to find it! The power can still be mine!_ Before the bullet could leave the chamber to make his ambition a reality, however, Donovan suddenly found himself face-to-face with the much smaller human; her palm rising into his chin and knocking his head back with enough force to nearly snap his neck!

_Trying to kill me now?_ She thought indignantly,_ Then I won't hold anything back!_

Following up her palm strike with a crushing chop to her opponent's side, Laura felt his ribcage collapse into his lungs. This hallway was too narrow for her to be kicking about in, so she would beat him through fisticuffs alone!

Dropping his pistol and spitting up globules of blood in response to her second attack, Donovan staggered back in disbelief. "Y-you bitch...! Give back the power of the Akuma no Mi!" He demanded, his bloodshot eyes quaking within their sockets; "It belongs to me!"

"Akuma no Mi...?" Laura tilted her head to the side in disbelief, "Don't tell me you believe in silly legends like that! Devil Fruits are just myths made up by superstitious sailors!" She ridiculed him with a slight chuckle.

She had heard of them before, of course. Most in the Blue Seas had...but everyone with half a brain knew they weren't actually real, right? _That reminds me of the time Andante-sensei tried to tell me about them...he actually thought I was that dumb!_

"Y-you...you don't even know about them?" Donovan almost screamed, watching as the woman slipped into her own thoughts. _She is just some yokel from the Cardinal Blues...and she was the one fate chose to give this power too?_ Clenching his fists in unbridled rage, the former bodyguard unleashed a barrage of high speed punches at the girl; seeming to completely ignore the pain that was working its way through his body.

Quickly returning to reality when the bald man renewed his attack, Laura simply relaxed her body and allowed it to literally float around each and every punch that was thrown in her direction; as if she were a sheet of paper dancing in the wind. "It's impossible for you to hit me in such an erratic state of mind, just give up."

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" He had hinged everything on this...he had betrayed his employer, ruining his reputation as a bodyguard; he would never find another job again! He was going to be arrested by the marines...he would be locked into the hell that was Impel Down! _My dreams...my power...! She's stolen everything from me!_

_He isn't going to stop..._ Laura reluctantly admitted, extending the index finger of her left hand as she continued to evade his strikes. Eventually the marines would find her here, even if that big commodore person hadn't given chase.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to end it now." Drawing her arm back, Laura stepped under his final punch. Raising her hand to the level of his head in the breadth of a second, she jammed her finger into his skull...right between the eyes.

His gaze still clouded with madness, Donovan opened his mouth as if to speak...and yet no sound was heard. Slowly falling backwards onto the floor below, he felt the life quickly draining from his body. _This...was supposed to be...my lucky...day..._

Frowning sadly at the sight of her lifeless opponent, Laura silently stepped past his body while wiping her glowing finger clean. "...EH?" Actually, it wasn't just her finger...her entire hand was now shining with a bright white light!

"N-nani? What is this?" She asked herself frantically, shaking her arm in a desperate attempt to remove the mysterious light that had engulfed it. In spite of her best efforts however, it seemed to only glow more brightly as she waved her palm about in vain; "Get off of me!" She demanded, thrusting her hand down towards the floor in a last attempt to dislodge the strange luminosity.

This was a mistake...

**

* * *

**

All throughout the once peaceful _Blue Maiden_ men now fought viciously for the sole reason any pirate or marine had come. While initially confined to the auction hall, the fighting had long since been carried above deck; with both sides of the law becoming increasingly desperate to gain possession of the Devil Fruit. All of this was merely a side show, however, for the true battle that was taking place against the starboard railing...

"You can have the Akuma no Mi when you pry it from my cold, dead hands; marine scum!" Saegen "Black-Bones" Morgana taunted the commodore with a broad smirk, unleashing a series of visceral air blades towards his bitter enemy. There should have been lifeboats here for him to sail back to his ship with, but no matter where he looked there hadn't been a single one!

Narrowly managing to dodge the power of destruction unleashed by the pirate; commodore Emberfield gritted his teeth in frustration as he continued his increasingly futile attempt to close the distance between them. Beneath Saegen's arm he could see a box that surely contained the unripe Devil Fruit. This restricted his opponent to only fighting with one arm, which should have given him the advantage...

_Damn you 'Black-Bones'..._ The marine officer thought with a fatigued sigh, _your reputation has been well earned. I may be forced to use 'that' power if things don't-_ Suddenly torn from his thoughts by the sound of yet another wave of destruction, Emberfield narrowly managed to weave away from it.

"I should expect the famous commodore Emberfield to know better than to let his guard down in battle!" Saegen remarked gleefully, raising his ornate blade in preparation for his next strike. In spite of his facade of confidence, however, the pirate was just barely holding his enemy at bay...and his stamina was running thin. _I can't keep these big, flashy attacks up with only one hand...hurry up and get here, you swarthy bilge rats!_ He had fired his signal flare several minutes ago, and yet his crew was still nowhere in sight!

_Chikuso..._ Emberfield bit the corner of his lip, a slight trickle of blood flowing down his chin. For every moment they continued fighting, more of his marines would die. He wouldn't allow Saegen to have his way, even if it killed him- "Guh?"

Without even the most subtle of warnings, the _Blue Maiden_ suddenly found herself overtaken by a violent and erratic series of tremors that threatened to rip the vessel apart. Embattled pirates and marines alike were suddenly knocked to the ground as the cruise ship began to literally break apart!

"N-nanda to?" Saegen stammered, stabbing his sword into the deck of the _Blue Maiden_ to avoid losing his balance. It was as if somebody had detonated a bomb in one of the lower decks...was this the work of the World Government? "Do you aim to kill us both, you fool?" The pirate snarled towards his opposite.

_Does he really believe this is my doing?_ Emberfield thought in disbelief, having been reduced to one knee as he grasped the railing with his right hand. Their entire center of gravity was shifting drastically, as if the ship itself was breaking in two. Were the ones responsible for this auction also behind this? Had they decided to sink their own ship to prevent the thief from escaping?

"Damn it...I'll take this Akuma no Mi to the ocean floor with me before I'll hand it over to you!" He threatened, the pirate's grip on the box tightening as he prepared to leap over the edge to whatever might await him below.

Saegen's bold proclamation was suddenly rendered moot, however, when a familiar sight broke through the night's fog. Suddenly, the grizzled pirate's face was adorned with a beaming smile as he spun on his heel to greet his approaching vessel; "It's about time, you worthless dogs!"

"Sorry, captain! If the wind hadn't been against us we would've been here sooner!" First Mate Ragnvald shouted back with a slight laugh. Although they were still some distance away from the cruise ship, he could see that his captain was holding a small chest underneath his arm. _Hah! That's our captain; he got it!_

Feeling the _Blue Maiden_ tilt further onto her side, Saegen turned his attention back towards Emberfield; "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our little duel, commodore. Presuming you don't sink along with this husk; we'll settle the score at a later date!"

"I'm not letting you get away, 'Black-bones'!" Emberfield roared, releasing his grip on the railing and kicking off the deck towards the fleeing pirate. Saegen appeared to have anticipated this reaction, however; for he managed to narrowly dodge the marine's blow with a nimble backflip...right off the edge of the ship!

With the Gura Gura no Mi still safely in its case, Saegen grinned up at the enraged naval officer standing above him; "You can join me if ya' want; the waters great!" He taunted, watching the marine hesitate. There were rumors that Emberfield had eaten a rare Devil Fruit...and given his apparent reluctance to pursue him over the railing, it would appear they were true. Turning towards his approaching vessel, the pirate wasted not another moment in swimming to his waiting nakama. This day was his victory!

**

* * *

**

"S-sugoi, captain!" Ragnvald stammered in disbelief, looking over pale Devil Fruit nestled snuggly in its container. "I can't believe so much power could be contained in a mere plant!"

Grinning at his first mate, Saegen 'Black-bones' Morgana quickly gestured towards the small green leaf that still clung to the fruit's surface; "Once this falls, the power of Edward Newgate will be mine!"

Having safely escaped from the Marines and the sinking _Blue Maiden_; the crew of the Kurohone Kaizoku-dan began to congregate about the small wooden case with wondrous eyes. For most, it was their first time ever seeing an uneaten Devil Fruit...never mind the legendary Gura Gura no Mi!

"With this power now behind us, we can finally take the New World by storm!" Morgana proclaimed with a beaming smile, his hands gently sweeping over the bulbous fruit in anticipation; "I shall become a Yonkou surpassing even Whitebeard himself...and then, the title of Pirate King will be mine!"

Erupting in a cheer of approval for their captain's great ambition, the Black-bone Pirates began to dance joyfully in celebration of their successful theft of the Devil Fruit. Rum was quickly passed about the deck of their ship, _Marrow's Bane_, as they began a toast to their future success.

"To Captain Morgana!" Ragnvald roared in drunken laughter alongside his nakama, stomping his foot to the sound of a nearby accordion.

Cackling merrily alongside his crew, Saegen lifted his keg to his lips and did not part with it until the last drop of alcohol had been wiped clean. Slamming it down to the applause of his crew, the pirate captain withdrew his hand from the paint-stained glass.

"Hmm...?" Tilting his head to the side in confusion, 'Black-bones' glanced down at his whitened palm. "Where the hell did this come from?"

_It's paint,_ he immediately recognized the smell,_ but how did it get on my-_ "M-masaka...!" Dashing towards the Devil Fruit with a face every bit as white as his hand, Saegen opened the case to see that the Gura Gura no Mi's distinctive zigzag patterns had been distorted.

"C-captain...what's wrong?" Ragnvald stepped to his leader's side with a worried gaze.

"Its...a fake...!" The pirate captain choked out the disbelieving words, his bloodshot eyes trembling within their sockets.

"THE AKUMA NO MI IS A FAKE!"

**

* * *

**

Phew! I hope you had a fun read! But I have something special for you now: Profiles!

I may be requesting characters in the future, so I am making these character sheets in part to help you understand my expectations! It also helps you track the progress of the major characters within the story as they grow and change with time!

**Name:** Laura D. Alden

**Age:** 18

**Sex**: Female

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 141 lbs

**Appearance:** Laura has cherry red hair that comes down to her waist and pale green eyes. She is possessed of an alabaster complexion like all Veldorians, and boasts a curvaceous frame that is complimented by her well toned build. Some would consider her to be attractive or even beautiful.

**Combat ability:** Laura was trained in the art of Rokushiki by her mentor and sensei Andante. While proficient in its use, she has yet to attain the level of skill possessed by a true master of the art.

Laura posses a natural physical strength that far exceeds that of a normal human, which has been further enhanced by her decade long training with Andante.

Her skill - or lack thereof - with her newly acquired Devil Fruit makes using its destructive powers highly unpredictable and dangerous. Uncertain and somewhat fearful of this new power, Laura tends to avoid relying on it whenever possible.

**Name:** Gorivar Emberfield

**Age**: 33

**Sex:** Male

**Height: **12'7

**Weight:** 742 lbs

**Appearance: **Emberfield has short sandy brown hair that is parted at the bangs and is always kept neatly combed, in keeping with his overall professional look. His eyes are periwinkle blue, a stark contrast to his generally hardened demeanor. He is broad shouldered with a well muscled build and towers over most people.

**Combat ability:** Emberfield has served in the Marines since he was 17. He has fought in numerous battles throughout the world, including the Grand Line. During these trials he has acquired a formidable arsenal of skills including a proficiency in Rokushiki.

His skill with Tekkai is such that he is able to harden the muscles in only a single limb if he so desires. This allows him to block oncoming attacks with said limb while still moving about freely, and can also be used to break the guard of even another tekkai user by striking at them with the hardened limb.

It is rumored that Commodore Emberfield posses a rare Devil Fruit, though any information surrounding its nature and power is still unknown...

**Name:** Saegen Morgana

**Age:** 37

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 6'3

**Weight:** 203 lbs

**Appearance:** Saegen has dirty blond hair that he keeps tied in a small ponytail which comes to his upper back. His eyes are obsidian black orbs filled with a zest for life and adventure. With a firm build and roguish good looks complimenting his devious mind, he gives pause to even seasoned raiders that might otherwise look upon him as a potential target.

**Combat ability:** Saegen is a veteran pirate of the first half of the Grand Line, commonly known as 'Paradise'. Possessing a keen tactical mind and an impressive skill with the blade, he is a formidable opponent for any Marine or Pirate that might cross his path.

His style in combat focuses on speed before strength, taking his enemy's off their guard before they have a chance to formulate any sort of counterattack. When forced to stand his ground and fight, Saegen prefers using his Nito-ryu style of swordsmanship; which he has honed to near perfection over his decades on the high seas.

He is considered one of the most dangerous pirates in 'Paradise', and his presence in West Blue has caused a great stir at the local Naval headquarters.

If you did not notice, none of these profiles had a biography section. This is because I like to write their backstories myself and reveal them in-story! I look at character sheets for inspiration on future characters, rather than simply taking them as-is. You may find I have rolled two or more of your posted character sheets together to make an all new character! ^^

Anyway, I will try and update regularly, and I hope you all will continue to read my story and offer your much welcome insight!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Here is chapter II. ^^

I hope everyone acts IC in it, since I decided to use some characters you will hopefully be familiar with, even if they haven't appeared in ages!

If all goes well, the next chapter will be out late Wednesday night!

* * *

"Ararara...they really don't build them like they use to..."

The medium transport known as the_ Blue Maiden_ was now sinking beneath the waves, its stern broken in half by the force she had unleashed. _So this is the power of an Akuma no Mi...?_

It had all happened so suddenly...the light had caused not only the ship, but the very air surrounding her to crack as if it were made of glass! Powerful tremors had quickly followed, with the vessel being no match for the Sea Devil's power. The roof had nearly collapsed on top of her, and if it wasn't for the dinghy she had found a short distance away from that bald guy, she would have surely drowned!

And all of this destruction had come from the palm of her hand. _I can hardly believe it...Andante-sensei was telling the truth!_

Laura couldn't deny it any longer; she had just witnessed the power of a Devil Fruit...one that she had unwittingly eaten. Glancing down at her open palm, the redhead felt a slight chill run up her spine. Could she really control such a power? All she did was wave her hand through the air and look at all the damage it did!

"I don't know about this thing..." She admitted, flexing her hand with a slight frown. If its power was this unwieldy, would she really be able to safely use it alongside her future crew?

Shaking the concern away as best she could, the young girl laid her head against the brown duffel bag she had fished out of the water. If it hadn't been made of treated leather, it likely wouldn't have survived. Every last thing she owned was held snuggly within its hide. "Lousy marines...I could have been left with nothing because of them!"

_Brrrrrnnnn_...

"Ah...?" Glancing down at her growling stomach, the redhead suddenly realized the severity of her dilemma. She was hungry, and yet she had absolutely nothing to eat! "Well, darn."

Craning her head slightly to gaze out over the endless nighttime sea, she quickly realized that there was not a single speck of land in sight. Maybe there was some sort of floating restaurant she could go to? "Heh, as if. That would just be silly!"

* * *

"Where is table 3's appetizers? They've been waiting for over fifteen minutes!"

"You were the one that was supposed to be bringing it out to them, dumbass!"

"Nani? You trying to start something with me?"

"Stop fighting and get back to work, you idiots!" Carne barked angrily at the two arguing cooks, seizing both by the neck and smashing their foreheads together to break up the tussle; "Do you want our customers to think poorly of our service?"

"Nngh...s-sumimasen, Carne-san..." Ignoring the painful lumps slowly rising from their battered gourds, the two chefs quickly returned to their assigned tasks.

It was a busy day at the floating restaurant of Baratie. Having only recently arrived in the western sea for its bi-annual tour of the four blues, customers were eagerly flocking to sample the many delicacies this legendary eatery had to offer. Pressed to their limits, many of the cooks were on edge and silently hoping one of the local pirates would make the mistake of attacking them.

The situation was made worse due to the mass exodus of virtually all of their waiters, a typical occurrence for the restaurant but one that was particularly untimely given the sudden influx of customers. As if this weren't enough, one of their main cooks had also gone missing after being sent on an errand for an important ingredient; leaving Baratie woefully understaffed.

Working through the most difficult of times was the very thing that Baratie chefs were best known for, however; and to the happily dining customers on the lower deck, all seemed to be well and proper with the gourmet restaurant.

"Greetings, you horse-faced dogs!" Beamed the every smiling face of Patty, a long serving cook of Baratie. Standing tall over the awkwardly speechless group of people seated before him, the gleeful chef-turned-waiter placed his pin to the small white pad in his hand, "And what will you be cramming into your thieving faces today?"

To new customers, this seemingly disrespectful behavior brought only looks of shock and indignation; but to long time patrons of this eccentric establish it was merely business as usual. Many had even begun to see Patty's ever changing insults as a form of entertainment - no one quite knew what he would come out with next!

It had been nearly seven years since he had left them, their Sous-chef. Despite the often hectic crowds they were forced to manage, the position had remained affectionately unfilled following his departure. Nobody could replace him, not in the owner's eyes.

_Are you still alive out there, chasing that foolish dream of ours?_ The owner of Baratie leaned back in his bed with a deep frown stretched across his face, his eyes gazing out at the sea through a small window in his room; "Damn Emilia, making me remember that Little Eggplant."

He had already let one chef escape him. He wasn't about to let this one go with any less of a fight.

* * *

"M-maji kayo..." She had only been joking when she suggested that somebody might actually have a floating restaurant nearby. Was this some form of ESP? "Well, if I can break a ship by eating a fruit then I suppose there can be a floating restaurant too."

Stepping out of her dinghy after tying it safely to the larger ship, Laura eagerly pressed through the door. The aroma pouring from the kitchen made her growing hunger all the more painful to endure. Quickly locating an empty table, the redhead plopped her duffel bag on the floor and took her seat.

"Service! Service!" Kicking her legs underneath the table like an excited child, she called for the waiter to hurry up and take her order. Her grumbling stomach wouldn't wait forever!

Seeming to hear her chanting over the brouhaha of the other customers, Patty emerged from the kitchen with his white notepad in hand; "Welcome, you home wrecking wench!"

"Hi!" Laura responded, too hungry to care about anything but her order; "I'm starving! Please bring me tons of food quickly! It doesn't matter what, I'll eat anything!"

Arching a brow perhaps unconsciously, Patty was reminded of the last time a lone person entered their restaurant and demanded a great amount of food; "Pardon me, honorable skank; but do you have any money with you?"

Quickly gesturing towards the duffel bag that sat beside her, Laura offered the waiter her finest smile; "Of course! It's all in my bag here."

"Ah," Patty's worries were quickly assuaged by her reassuring smile; "In that case, I will go have your order prepared right away; noble tramp!"

Watching the merrily derisive waiter dash into the kitchen, Laura could feel her anticipation growing by the second. It had been nearly eight hours since she had eaten last, after all! That would be uncomfortable for even a normal person, but for her it was practically an eternity!

When the door to the kitchen finally swung open again and a small line of chefs began delivering her order, her eyes lit up like a pair of emerald suns. This was more than worth the wait!

"Ittadakimasu!"

* * *

"S-she..." A customer stammered in disbelief, his fork hanging loosely off the tips of his fingers as he gazed disbelieving at the sight before him; "She isn't human, is she...?"

Numerous stacks of plates, some nearly a foot high; created a bizarre sculpture for the other diners to see. To their startled amazement, the creature that sat at the center of this ever growing mound of platters was not some hulking beast of a pirate as one might expect.

"Ah, ma'am...?" Carne stuck his head between the two tallest stacks in an attempt to gain the ravenous girl's attention; "You're racking up quite a bill there. Can you really afford all of this?"

"Of course," Laura gave her muffled response in spite of the shrimp tail protruding from her mouth; "Can't you tell I'm a high class girl?"

A sweatdrop sliding down the side of his face, the chef returned to the kitchen to prepare yet more food for her. _Please, if there is a God then don't let her ask for desert!_

"Strange," Laura wiped her mouth with her untouched cloth napkin; "Do the chefs always cry at this restaurant?"

Leaning back in her chair with a contented sigh, the would-be Yonkou glanced towards the exit with a sly grin sneaking across her face. _It looks like it's time to make my escape!_

In truth, she didn't have a single beli to her name. She never found much of a use in it when she could simply steal whatever she needed. On the occasions when she got caught - and it did happen more than she liked to admit - they were always unable to stop her from leaving anyway.

Hoisting her duffel bag over her shoulder, Laura began to fast-walk towards the brown door at the far wall. At first it seemed as if she was going to pull off her escape without a hitch, but when the large figure of her former waiter stepped between her and the exit; the redhead knew things were about to become more difficult.

"Finished with your meal, noble floozy?" Patty smiled down at her, the larger human solidly blocking her only means of escape; "If so, then your bill will come to...115,000 beli?" The cook's eyes nearly leaped out of his head when he glanced down at the estimate. _T-that has to be some kind of record!_

Quickly glancing behind her, Laura saw a number of cooks emerge from the kitchen to surround her on all sides. _So they were expecting me to try and leave without paying? Is this a common occurrence here?_ "Well, that's quite a bill! Okay, give me a second to get it..."

Leaning over her duffel bag and rummaging through it as if she were searching for some lost article of clothing, Laura tilted her head to the side in confusion; "Hmm, where could it be...?"

"Eh...?" Unable to resist the pull of his own curiosity, Patty leaned over the large brown bag to peek at its contents; "Can't you find your money, good wench?"

Carefully waiting until his head was almost on top of her, Laura finally offered the waiter a bright and reassuring smile; "Here it is!"

"Ah! P-Patty-san!" The cooks standing behind the young customer screamed in shock as they watched her lift the heavy duffel bag into the air and slam it across the veteran cook's face with enough force to send the well built man spiraling into a nearby table. "You bitch! How dare you attack Patty-san!"

"Thanks for the delicious meal! Ja ne!" Hoisting the bag over her shoulder again, Laura offered a quick wave to the enraged cooks as she burst through the exit to find herself surrounded by roughly a dozen cooks on the fins of the floating restaurant; "S-sonna...!"

"Damn you...!" Standing in front of the assembled fighting cooks was Carne, armed with his large extended knife that he typically used against pirates that became a little too rowdy; "First you nearly exhaust our food supplies with that ridiculous order, and now you try and leave without paying? You even had the nerve to attack Patty, you devil woman!"

Stretching her white leather gloves tightly over her hands, Laura narrowed her eyes on the apparent leader of the assembled chefs; "I'll warn you just once, don't try to fight me or you'll get hurt!"

"Shut up!" Carne spat at her in anger, "Don't you dare look down on the Fighting Chefs of Baratie! Lets teach this thief a lesson, boys!" Leaping into the air with eyes that burned with indignant fury, the senior chef slashed down at the redhead with his oversize yet undoubtedly sharp blade.

Watching his approach as if she were viewing a slow motion reel, Laura remained motionless until his blade was nearly upon her; "Kami-e!" In an instant her body seemed to thin to the point where the cook's knife simply slid past her, imbedding itself into the deck of Baratie.

"N-nanda to?" These words were all that Carne was able to gasp out before a withering palm strike sent the fighting chef plowing through the hull of the ship, much to the shock and horror of the customers inside.

"Carne-san! ...You demon!" Charging towards the lone woman with their weaponized cooking utensils held high, the chef's enraged attack was soon cut short when a powerful blade of air swept over their ranks; sending nearly half of Baratie's defenders spiraling through the air.

"Rankyaku..." Lowering her leg back to the deck, Laura immediately charged towards the remaining six cutlery combatants, extending the index finger of her free left hand before delivering a rapid series of disabling, if non-lethal jabs to her opponents; "Shigan!"

As the last remaining battle chefs fell unconscious, a dark shadow appeared over the young Veldorian; "If you don't have any money, then you aren't a customer!" The now recovered Patty shouted, sweeping his massive fork towards the girl's midsection.

"...Tekkai." Watching the cook's weapon shatter upon impacting her shoulder blade, Laura relaxed her muscles before issuing a powerful blow to the last remaining chef's stomach. Watching the oddly proportioned man fly back towards the entrance of the restaurant from whence he came, she couldn't have predicted that there would be yet another cook waiting to catch him in his arms.

"...?" Though it was difficult to decide between all of the many colorful people working here, Laura could say with some certainty that the man standing in the doorway was the most unique looking individual she had yet to encounter in this floating bistro. Possessing a long blonde mustache that was impeccably braided and wearing an utterly massive chef's hat on his head, she wasn't quite certain whether she should laugh or be impressed.

Slowly parting his eyelids to gaze up at the tall and robust figure holding him, Patty's lips managed to form into a weakened smile; "O-owner...heheh...sorry, she got us..."

Gently lowering his battered cook to the deck, the man once known as 'Red-leg Zeff' turned his gaze towards the woman responsible for his staff's injuries; "Eat me out of house and home, break my table and beat up my cooks...just how do you expect to repay me for all the damage you've done, whelp?"

"I don't! Isn't that the reason they were attacking me, Ouji-san?" She responded bluntly. _So he is the owner, then? He doesn't look like the others, though. I better not let my guard down against him!_ Lowering her duffle bag to the deck, Laura raised both of her fists and tightened her stance. Something about his attitude gave her chills.

"Che, acting so candid after all you've done. Kids today have no respect for others property." Stepping out from behind the tall and muscular Zeff was one of the cooks that had remained inside after her escape. In his arms he held what looked to be a wooden carving of a human leg.

"Here it is, Owner..." The chef spoke respectfully, placing it before the old man's peg leg.

"Damn that Eggplant, ever since he left I've had to get back into shape to protect my restaurant from upstarts like you who think they can bully me out of business..." Drawing his pants leg up, the elderly head chef kicked his peg free before sliding his stub down into the prosthetic. Wincing in discomfort when it clicked into place, it was plainly obvious that he did not enjoy wearing it.

_A prosthetic...?_ "Ouji-san, if you let me leave in peace I promise not to hurt you."

Slowly folding his arms over his chest, the old man seemed completely undeterred by her plea; "You're still a thousand years too early to talk about hurting me, whelp!" In an instant, the old man in the massive chef's hat vanished from where he stood; suddenly reappearing in front of the young girl that had attacked his staff.

_H-he's fast!_ "Soru!" Narrowly leaping out of the way of his powerful kick, Laura soon found her vision drawn skywards as the wizened chef prepared to kick her once again from above. Quickly raising her own leg in defense, the redhead felt their shins collide with a thunderous force.

"Nnngg...?" Wincing slightly while being thrown backwards through the air, Laura quickly regained control of her movements with a backflip onto the deck. _His kick was stronger than mine...?_ This disbelieving thought however had cost her one nanosecond too many, with her opponent already on top of her with another devastating kick aimed for her sternum!

Crossing her arms in front of her chest with an expression of shock adorning her face, Laura knew she wouldn't be able to evade this attack; "T-tekkai!"

...

..._Itai..._ Slowly opening her eyes, the young pirate saw only the sky above her and the sea below. Clutching at her forearms in pain, she was forced to realized that he had somehow broken through her tekkai! So astonished by this realization was she, that the approaching water failed to capture her attention until it was too late.

"Bah, I put too much into that last one." Zeff frowned, not intending to knock her overboard. Walking to the edge of the battle deck, he patiently waited for her to resurface...only she didn't. In fact, she never even seemed to flail after she hit the water. "Don't tell me that whelp can't swim...?"

* * *

"Mmnn..." _Where...am I...?_ Struggling against her spinning head, Laura forced herself into a sitting position...only to come face to face with none other than that old man that had kicked her overboard! "Ah..! Ouji-san!"

"Hah, already awake I see." The former pirate grinned down at the young girl, his arms still folded over his chest.

Glancing down at her drenched clothing, Laura was left momentarily speechless by the situation she now found herself in. "You...saved me?" She asked in a half whisper.

"You've got a lot to answer for, whelp. You won't be allowed to die until you pay for every last bit of the damage you've caused!" Huffing slightly under his breath, Zeff tiredly crossed his peg leg over his knee; thankful to be done with the uncomfortable prosthetic for the time being.

"Nn...nnuuu..." Feeling the unmistakable sting of tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Laura quickly raised her arm to wipe them away. Unable to force herself to look her rescuer in the eye, the redhead instead touched her forehead to the wooden floor below; "Thank you...Ouji-san..."

"Hmph. It seems you can at least understand when you've misbehaved! But if you think I'm letting you off the hook just because you show remorse, then think again!" Reaching up with his hand, the Head Chef pulled his mustache down briefly before allowing it to bounce back to its proper position; "If you want to show your gratitude however, then there is something you can help me with."

Managing to lift her head slightly, Laura offered him a gentle nod to show she was listening; "Of course! You saved me, even after all I did...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't repay you somehow."

Smirking slightly underneath his mustache, Zeff unfolded his legs and leaned forward; "Good! That's the kind of talk I like to hear in youth. So listen closely, then." Reaching into the pocket of his coat, the ex-pirate produced a small picture which he threw at the redhead's feet.

"Nani o...?" Picking the photo up off the ground, Laura glanced at the woman it displayed. She had sandy blonde hair and looked only slightly younger than herself.

"That girl is named Emilia Claycomb. She is one of my chefs here, probably the best I've had since...well, a while ago anyway." Zeff unconsciously stroked his mustache once again, seemingly lost in thought for a brief moment; "But a few days ago I sent her out to purchase a Blue Fin Elephant Tuna from the nearby island of Boaduor, and she still hasn't returned."

"Ah...!" Laura's face seem to brighten as he spoke; "So you want me to go find her, right?"

"That's right. If you bring her back, then you can consider your life debt to me repaid." Zeff confirmed her hopes with a grin.

Drying her eyes fully, Laura quickly climbed to her feet and nodded; "Yosh! Just let me change, and I will go look for her right now!"

* * *

No new profiles for you this time, I'm afraid!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Chapter III is here for your (hopefully) enjoyment!

An important word about OCs other people post. I will not be able to include everyone, or even most really as members of Laura's crew. But that does not mean I do not appreciate them, so I will try and make sure every OC posted appears in some capacity within my story, be it as an arc villain, a rival of Laura and her crew; or an ally. ^^

My next update should be out on Saturday night at the latest if nothing bad happens.

* * *

"Ah...much better!" Laura sighed with relief after exchanging her water soaked clothes for a clean set. Possessed of a dark blue tint, it consisted of a fur hat and overcoat like most of the outfits within her mobile wardrobe.

Stepping out of the change room with her bag in toe, Laura soon caught sight of the head chef leaning against the nearby wall; "Ah, Zeff-san! I'm ready to go now."

His eyes drawing to the large brown bag slumped over her shoulder, the elderly cook stroked his mustache in thought; "You seem to be rather attached to that bag, whelp."

"Eh?" Glancing at the duffel herself, Laura quickly smiled and offered her savior a nod of affirmation; "Yes, but it isn't the bag itself. Everything I own is in here..." Allowing it to thump to the ground, the redhead quickly began sifting through its contents.

Eventually producing a small locket from the bag, Laura held it up for Zeff to see before clicking open the golden face to reveal a picture underneath. "It is a picture of my parents, according to sensei. I never knew them myself, so this picture is all I really have to go on." She explained with a slight smile.

"Sensei?" Zeff arched a brow; "You're talking about the one that taught you Rokushiki, no doubt." He quickly deduced before snatching the locket out of the young girl's hand.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

Quickly pocketing the golden locket, Zeff answered Laura's protest with a grin; "This, along with that bag of yours will be staying here with me until you return. Don't you even think of giving me any lip about it, either."

"Ah..." Lowering her head slightly, the young girl reluctantly released her hold over the leather duffel bag; "I suppose you don't really have any reason to trust me. Alright then, I will leave them in your care until I return!"

"It's ready, owner!" A heavily bandaged Carne stepped forward, his small obsidian eyes and pronounced lips being the only part of his heavily swollen face still unexposed.

"Kyahahaha! You look like a puffer fish!" Laura cackled while struggling to stay upright.

"YOU DID THIS!" The mummified chef roared with serrated teeth.

"Heehee...So, what exactly is ready...?" Laura questioned the cook, finally managing to compose herself.

Taking a deep breath to calm his anger, Carne proudly placed his hands on his hips; "The Sabagashira No. 2, of course!"

Seeing the redhead's continued confusion, the battered cook continued with his explanation; "It is a 'miniature battleship' if you will. It would take weeks to sail to Boaduor and back with that little dinghy of yours, and it may be too late for Emilia-san by then."

"Oh? You're giving me a better ship? Arigatou!" Laura offered a cheerful bow of thanks to Carne before darting out the exit to see her new vessel.

"O-oi! You can't keep it!" He gave chase to her with an obvious limp hindering his movements; "It's just to help you find Emilia-san...and only because owner insisted."

Floating in the water just east of the battle deck was what could only be described as a giant fish head with a small platform attached to the port where a steering wheel and paddles were located. While not a sizeable vessel by any means, it still easily dwarfed Laura's dinghy and with the waterwheels at its side would be able to travel at a far greater speed.

"Hey, don't you think its lips kind of resemble yours?" Laura giggled slightly at Carne's expense.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?" The bruised caterer shouted, before once again reminding himself that this was for Emilia; "...It was originally built for two people, but I modified it so you could pilot it by yourself. The cannon doesn't work in this configuration, however."

"Yosh!" Laura clapped her hands together in excitement, eager to try out the cute looking ship for herself; "I'll be off then!"

"Whelp," The familiar voice of Zeff cut through the air as the elder chef suddenly stepped forward; "Make sure you bring Emilia back here. If anything happens to her then even a lifetime of waiting tables won't be enough for me to forgive you!"

"Hai, I understand!" Laura smiled back at the elder chef before flashing him a confident 'thumbs up'; "I'll definitely bring her back!"

* * *

Diligently cutting her way through the ever thickening haze that hung in the surrounding air, the _Nathanial Creed_ faithfully carried her crew of some twenty five pirates towards their hideaway in 'Owl's cove'. Today had been a great success for the Gunwallis Pirates, for now a merchant ship that had once carried 20,000,000 beli in gold would now be arriving at the fortress city of Marika with an empty hull.

Having forced the trade vessel to surrender its cargo without a fight, Dravia was in an elated mood this day. Labeled 'The Stoneheart' by the government for his tendency to slaughter entire merchant crews should they refuse to surrender to him immediately, it was a reputation that the captain of the Gunwallis Pirates held dear.

"A toast to our great victory!" Dravia bellowed to his crew, raising his personal keg of rum high into the air with a broad grin. Standing over twelve feet in height, the powerfully built raider boasted a head of raven black hair that had been braided into a single ponytail that hung down his back. With bottomless black pits for eyes and a deep scar that ran diagonally from his forehead to the right corner of his mouth; he was an intimidating sight for most.

"Drrryaahahaha! Those pathetic merchants were practically pissing themselves in fear of us!" The captain boasted proudly, his laugh resonating throughout his crew. "They made the right choice, though; unlike the last batch of fools to defy us."

"Heh, without a doubt." First Mate Bevary responded with a slight chuckle; "Seeing that entire crew of traders hung from their own rigging must've really struck a chord with the marines to net you such a title."

Leaning back against the mast of the _Nathanial Creed_ with a contented sigh; Dravia offered his Second a smirk in response, "If we continue to score big hauls like this, we'll have enough to buy a new ship and enter the Grand Line."

While it had indeed served them well in West Blue, the _Nathanial Creed_ was now over 30 years old; having been brought from a retiring pirate by the Gunwallis crew for the paltry sum of 2,500,000 beli. It wouldn't survive Reverse Mountain.

"Hey, Emilia! Where is our food? Can't you see that we're celebrating here?" Dravia bellowed towards the open door leading below deck, silencing his crew in the process. After a few moments the sound of weary footsteps broke through the gentle rocking of the waves and a young blonde woman carrying several trays filled with steaming delicacies emerged.

"Heh, there she is. It took you long enough, wench! You know I hating waiting for my meals." Quickly seizing one of the seafood trays with his sizeable right hand, Dravia began to tear open the crab and lobster shells; cleaning entire crustaceans of their meat in seconds.

"Next time have our meals here on time. You were fifteen minutes late...I won't stand for such a poor performance!" He warned the far smaller human while consuming another lobster, seeming to not mind the bits of shell he swallowed in the process.

"If I had some help in the kitchen then it wouldn't take so long. And it was only five minutes late." Emilia responded with a hollowed and monotonous voice, continuing to distribute trays of food to the rest of the Gunwallis Pirates until a swipe of Dravia's massive hand sent her careening to the deck.

"Help, you say?" Throwing his own tray aside, the massive human reached down to grasp Emilia by the hair; bringing her to eye level with himself, "Where do you believe you stand upon this ship, Emilia...? Do you think you're a part of this crew?"

Throwing her down onto the spilt contents of the trays she held in her hands only moments before, Dravia watched with some measure of amusement as she wordlessly climbed to her feet and began cleaning up the scattered food; "You are our slave, wench! You do not get to make request and you do not contradict me, is that clear?"

"Yes, Dravia-sama." Emilia replied calmly, turning to head below deck once again while the crew of the _Nathanial Creed_ cackled at the scene that had just transpired. But she wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her cry or quiver in fear.

She had to remain strong, for the sake of the others here. She had to find a way to free them, before she could think of herself...

* * *

"Owl's Cove...?" Laura questioned the younger girl standing before her. It had taken her only a few days to arrive at the island of Boaduor thanks to the Sabagachimacallit that Chef Zeff had given to her, but when she arrived at the coastal town of Yarrwen; nobody seemed to know of anyone named Emilia, nor did they recognize her picture.

"Yes, that's right!" Chirped the girl who had introduced herself as Ally, "It's called that because it has two mouths that look like an owl's eyes when you look at them together!"

"And Emilia Claycomb is staying there?" It was honestly a little difficult to speak to the girl, since her eyes were completely obscured by her hair which couldn't seem to make up its mind on whether it wanted to be white or black.

"Yup! Her and a whole bunch of pirates...the Gun-Walrus Pirates or something! They kidnapped her when she was shopping here about a week ago." The little girl continued with her explanation, seeming to constantly keep a hand on her jeans as if she were afraid they might slip from her waifish frame.

"W-wait, she was abducted? You should have said something earlier!" Laura's face seemed to grow even more pale than usual at this news. What if she had been sold into slavery or even killed by now?

"I didn't think it was important. But if you want to see the pirates, I can take you to the Owl's Cove! I sometimes hang out there with my friends!" The little girl offered the older woman, apparently bored and with nothing better to do.

"Honto? That would be great! Thank you, Ally-chan." Laura offered the casually dressed teen a slight bow of gratitude; "Lead the way!"

...

"There, you see? That is where they dock their ship in between raids!" Ally pointed towards the eerie looking cave with a bright smile, "Sometimes I sneak in while they're gone and poke about their camp!"

"Yosh!" Laura grinned happily, now finally making progress after her numerous failed attempts to gather information in town, "Here, have 100 Beli as thanks!" The redhead flipped the girl a coin before cautiously starting down the cliff face.

"This is a pebble you wrote on!" Ally shouted in outrage.

"Oh, just take it!" The aspiring pirate complained, ignoring the girl as she stomped off in a huff. Navigating this bluff required her full attention, one slip and she could end up falling hundreds of feet to the ground. While Geppou was good for slowing one's descent, it still had its limits. _If I knew I was going to be scaling a cliff face, I would have brought a rope or something!_

Gradually over the next hour, the redhead managed to make her way to the bottom where she found Ally pacing the entrance of the cove impatiently. "A-Ally-chan? How did you get down here ahead of me?"

"I took the path to the east. I was getting bored waiting on you!" She fussed.

"P-path...? Why didn't you tell me there was a path to the bottom?" Laura's left eye began to twitch slightly; all of the trouble she had gone through to climb down the cliff suddenly flashing through her mind.

"Because you gave me a rock!" Sticking her tongue out at the older woman, the teenager turned to walk into the cove.

"You..." Laura raised her hand as if she wanted to smack her, but managed to restrain herself at the last moment, instead opting to simply follow the child into the lair of Emilia Claycomb's abductors.

"It's a little difficult to see in here." Laura remarked, watching the light from outside grow ever dimmer as they pressed forward, "It's a bit creepy in all honesty."

"A lot of people use to believe this cove was haunted by those lost at sea." Ally explained while carefully feeling her way forward, "You kind of stink, by the way."

"I've been paddling a boat for two days straight without a bath, you would too!" Laura shot back angrily, "...Anyway, if those pirates use this place as their base then it will be dangerous here. You should go back to the village."

Apparently halted by Laura's warning, the little girl lowered her head to the ground as if she were lost in deep thought. "...In truth, I kind of lied to you." She admitted, placing her small hand against the rock of the cove.

"I don't play with my friends here...I have actually been searching their camp for clues about my brother."

"Your brother...?" Laura tilted her head in confusion, "They did something to your brother?"

"Those pirates...they have started kidnapping people from the village. Mostly fisherman when they go out to sea. My brother was one." She explained softly, seeming to fight against the combined emotions of anger and sadness.

"If that's the case, then why didn't the villagers just tell me where Emilia Claycomb was? Surely they must know..."

Suddenly spinning on her heel, Ally stared into Laura's eyes with a look of utter disgust; "Because they are all cowards! They were afraid that the village would be attacked if the pirates found out they were helping you."

"So that's how it is, huh..." Laura folded her arms in contemplation, working over her next course of action; "Okay then! Just leave it up to me."

"Eh...?" Ally looked up at her senior in confusion, "What do you mean 'leave it up to you'...?"

"You're from the village, right? If one of the pirates recognizes you, then they might guess that we are here to free the slaves and thus try and use them as hostages against us." Laura explained to her with a slight smile crossing her face.

"Ah...! I...I didn't think of that..."

Gently resting a gloved hand on the little girls head, Laura offered her a reassuring smile; "Just let me handle it. I will save your brother along with Emilia Claycomb."

"D-datte...how will you get to them if they are being held on their ship?" Ally questioned the Veldorian, the worry in her eyes refusing to abate.

A confident, almost prideful grin suddenly began making its way across the redheads face when the teenager posed her question; "I may not look like it, but my art is that of an assassin. If I get serious, then they **won't** see me until I'm ready for them to."

* * *

It had been just as she had suspected. Having returned to their hideaway only recently, the pirates making their home in 'Owl's Cove' were mostly gathered about their camp; happy to set foot on dry land for at least a short time.

Torches illuminated their section of the cove, however this afforded many dark places where their shimmering light was barely felt. It was through this darkness that Laura moved, cautiously darting between crags and clusters of stalagmites to reach their vessel undetected.

Forgoing the landing ramp, Laura instead chose to rely upon her skill with Geppou to climb aboard the _Nathanial Creed_ at an angle facing away from the pirate's encampment. Slinking up behind the pirate guarding the entrance below deck, the Veldorian's hand shot out to clasp over his mouth while the index finger of her opposite hand imbedded itself within his temple. _Shigan!_

Quietly making her way down the steps, Laura's nose immediately began to detect an unmistakably familiar aroma. It was the same smell that had lead her to rashly order over 100,000 beli worth of food, and nearly gotten her killed when she attempted to leave without paying.

_Baratie...!_ Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Laura continued to take in the floating restaurants scent; _There's no mistaking it! Somebody is cooking seafood just like they do at Baratie!_ While Zeff had provided her with rations for her trip, they weren't hardly enough for even one of her meals! Now hungrier than she ever had been since her training with Andante, her sense of smell was at its peak!

Carefully following the heavenly scent trail through the hull of the brig, she was eventually lead to a small and inauspicious door to what was presumably the kitchen. Cautiously approaching what would hopefully be both her objective and her next meal, the redhead gently nudged the door open with her foot; "Hello...?"

The source of the smell was now made readily apparent. Simmering over a steaming grill were lobster tails, snow crabs and fish of all sorts. Carefully tending to these delicacies was a young blonde woman that slowly turned towards the door in response to her visitor; "The food is almost done. Hitting me will only delay it."

"Ano...Emilia-san...?" Laura looked at the obviously battered girl with questioning eyes. She was clearly the one from Chef Zeff's picture, but she was looking far worse for wear than the happy and smiling woman portrayed in that photo.

"...? A woman?" Emilia muttered in slight disbelief. Was she also a slave...? _No,_ she decided; _She doesn't have a single mark on her._ "Who are you? How did you get down here...?" She had learned the face of nearly every wretched member of Dravia's crew in her week with them, and none were women.

"My name is Laura D. Alden, and I was sent here by Zeff-san to rescue you!" Laura offered her a quick explanation, glancing over her shoulder with a slight blush due to her rather loud outburst.

"Owner sent you? By yourself?" Emilia arched a brow, "You definitely aren't one of the Baratie chefs."

Scratching the back of her head with a slight laugh, Laura offered a quick nod of agreement; "No, I'm not...but I owe a life debt to Zeff-san, so I agreed to help bring you back to Baratie safely. I already took care of the guard up top."

"A...life debt?" Her explanations just kept sounding stranger and stranger to Emilia's ears, "Well, I appreciate you coming all of this way for me, but I can't just up and leave like that."

"Eh?" Laura had to struggle to keep her mouth from dropping to the floor, "Why can't you? If you don't want the food to go to waste I can eat it for you!" She volunteered.

"Uh, no. There are other slaves being held here. Dravia plans to sell them to finance his expedition into the Grand Line." She explained while Laura tore through the shrimp scampi, "Are you listening?"

Glancing up from her adopted feast, the Veldorian quickly nodded her head; "Aa, you want to rescue the other slaves. That's fine, I need to save the brother of a girl named Ally too."

"You know Ally?" Emilia's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Her brother will be overjoyed to hear that she's okay!"

Laura appeared to grin happily at the news that Ally's brother was on the _Nathanial Creed_, but her only partially successful efforts to consume a rock lobster whole made this difficult to discern.

"...Anyway, I will lead you to where the prisoners are being held; then we can make our escape."

Finally reserved to simply stripping the meat from the crustaceans, Laura offered an approving nod; "Yosh! Once the prisoners are free I can take care of this Dravia guy without having to worry about any hostages!"

"T-take care of Dravia...?" Emilia stammered in disbelief. Did she really just say that? Her idea was to escape after they freed them, not start a fight with the Gunwallis Pirates!

"Is there an echo in here? Stop repeating everything I say, its annoying!" Now moving onto the fish, Laura seemed to continue their conversation even as she ate the entire meal that had been prepared for the crew of the _Nathanial Creed_.

"It won't do any good to free the slaves if we're just going to let him run about capturing more, right?" Laura questioned the startled cook.

"I...I guess not, but...don't you think you're sort of underestimating Dravia? He is wanted for 18,000,000 beli and is a ruthless killer!" She had witnessed his brutality first hand when a group of merchants had attempted to stand and fight against him. The terrible images of their deaths still haunted her.

"Don't worry, he can't beat my Rokushiki!" Laura boasted confidently, finishing off the last of the food Emilia had spent an hour preparing; "Especially when I'm all filled up!"

"That was intended for a whole crew, you black hole!" Emilia shouted in disbelief.

"Sorry! I hadn't eaten in over a day!" Laura rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. She had acted rather piggish, even for her; "Anyway, lead the way! I'm eager to get back to Baratie!"

* * *

New profiles for you to examine! ^^

**Name:** Emilia Claycomb

**Age**: 17

**Sex:** Female

**Height: **5'7

**Weight:** 123 lbs

**Appearance: ** Emilia has light blonde hair that hangs down to her shoulders and deep blue eyes. Her build is naturally light and slender, although she is moderately toned. Her skin has developed a healthy tan due to the sunny climate of her home island of Toroa, and thus she prefers light and loose fitting clothing to stay cool.

**Combat ability:** While not an extraordinary combatant, Emilia is nevertheless able to hold her own against the standard pirate rabble that typically cause trouble for Baratie, and can even go toe to toe with veteran fighting chefs such as Patty or Carne when push comes to shove.

Because of her strong belief that food should only be used to enrich and bring joy to the lives of others, Emilia refuses to use oversize cooking utensils similar to those wielded by the Baratie chefs. Instead, when forced into combat she prefers wielding a standard cutlass and flintlock pistol.

She is a strategic fighter and relies on outwitting her opponents to compensate for her lack of physical strength.

**Name:** Dravia Belgarn

**Age**: 42

**Sex:** Male

**Height: **12'4

**Weight:** 832 lbs

**Appearance: ** Dravia has raven black hair which he keeps tied in a waist length ponytail, and obsidian eyes. He is somewhat overweight, with a prominent belly that he unsuccessfully attempts to hide with his thick red sash. His face is marred by a deep gash that goes from his left eyebrow all the way to the right corner of his mouth, a wound he received when he once challenged infamous assassin Daz Bones to a duel; only to suffer a humiliating defeat.

**Combat ability:** Having sailed the seas of West Blue for over two decades, Dravia 'the stoneheart' has seen many battles and has suffered both his fair share of victories and defeats. Despite being what many would consider a 'mediocre' pirate by many of the more notorious pirates to sail West Blue, he nevertheless has proven time and again that he is not an opponent to be underestimated.

Utterly ruthless and willing to go to any extreme to achieve victory, Dravia compensates for his lack of finesse with his great size and physical strength, using his oversized cutlass to cleave through any that would oppose him.

More than anything, Dravia hates being ignored and if treated lightly by an opponent he will become enraged and began attacking in blind fury, becoming a danger to all in the vicinity...friend or foe!


	5. Chapter 4

Phew! Made it just in time, ne? ^^

I hope you enjoy Chapter IV! Expect the next one late Tuesday night!

Thanks for everyone that has sent me the lovely reviews by the way. It really encourages me to keep writing!

* * *

"Most of the slaves had already been captured when they abducted me." Emilia explained while guiding Laura down the darkened corridors of the _Nathanial Creed_.

"I have been looking for a chance to escape with them ever since I was taken captive, but it would be impossible to sneak so many prisoners past their camp."

Silently following the young cook while listening to her exposit about their current predicament, something immediately struck Laura as odd; "You're their cook, yet they treat you like a slave? That's kind of um, stupid." She remarked, receiving a confused glance from the blonde chef.

"I mean, if you wanted to escape then you could have just poisoned their food at sea and taken over the ship with the other slaves help." The aspiring swashbuckler offered her own take on the situation.

"What kind of horrible person are you?" Emilia snapped at her with sharpened teeth; "I would never use food to harm others, even a horrible man like Dravia!"

Allowing herself a few deep breaths following her outburst, Emilia rose her finger to Laura as if she were a teacher lecturing a student; "Listen, food should only be used to enrich and bring joy to other peoples' lives. Chefs that would do what you suggest are a disgrace to the title of Chef!"

Listening to the other woman's intensely righteous rebuttal of her casual commentary, the redhead found herself unable to suppress the smile sliding across her face; "Yosh, that settles it. I've decided!"

"Eh?" Emilia blinked in confusion, "You've decided what?"

Pointing towards the enslaved cook while striking a slightly overdramatic pose, Laura's smile now cracked into an open grin; "You're going to join my pirate crew!"

Staring blankly at the redhead for several moments before her words were able to fully sink in, Emilia eventually gave the only response that readily came to her mind; "Do you have brain damage or something?"

Seeing the Veldorian's confused expression, Emilia quickly chose to elaborate; "I have just spent a week of hell with a bunch of ruthless cutthroats, the last thing I want is to become one!"

"Aw, don't say that!" Laura pouted slightly, before immediately replacing it with another of her beaming smiles; "Become my pirate chef!"

"No! Can't you take a hint?" The blonde rejected her once again, "I hate pirates. We have to constantly deal with deadbeat raiders trying to skip out without paying on Baratie," She explained, silently wondering why Laura's cheeks had become red; "and now I've had to experience the life of a slave because of them."

"No, no! I don't want you to be a slave," Laura quickly waved her hands to dispel any such notion the other girl might have, "I want you to be a part of my crew!"

"I understand," Emilia quickly nodded her head, "And I don't care. I'm not becoming a pirate, so just drop it already."

Brushing open a rather unremarkable door with her hand, Emilia beckoned Laura forward; "This is the entrance to the _Nathanial Creed's_ prison, where all of their slaves are kept."

"They don't have any slaves at their camp?"

"No," Emilia replied; "They feel it is much easier to prevent any escapes if they remain confined to the ship."

Descending a short flight of stairs, the pair soon came upon a spacious but woefully Spartan room. Lining its back wall were a trio of cells, each keeping at least six slaves behind their iron bars. The only true source of light within the room was a small oil lantern sitting upon a well worn desk. Leaning back against the wall was a single man, First Mate Bevary.

"Hmm...? Emilia? It's not time to feed the slaves yet-" When a second woman stepped into the light, the pirates eyes grew wide with shock; "W-where did you come from? You aren't a slave!"

Drawing his pistol, he quickly trained it on the warmly dressed girl that had suddenly vanished from where she had been standing; "Nanda to? Where did she-"

"Shigan!" Jabbing her finger through the back of Bevary's skull, Laura silently watched the pirate fall forward onto the wooden floor; the room suddenly filled with the startled gasps of the prisoners.

"Ah...!" Emilia looked on in shock at both the first mate's presence there and her companion's display of speed; "That...surprised me in more ways than one. I expected Bevary to be with the others back at camp."

"Yosh! Now, let's free Ally-chan's brother and the other slaves." Laura exclaimed, hastily approaching the cells with an obvious intent.

"Hey, he was carrying the keys on him!" Emilia exclaimed happily, turning in time to see the doors to each cell lying on the ground; "EH?"

"Ne, is anyone here Ally-chan's brother?" Laura inquired to the former slaves.

Huddled against the back of their cells with eyes the equal of any dinner plate, most of the prisoners now refused to come within three feet of the monstrous woman that had torn the cell doors clean off their hinges, "I...I think she is talking to you, Sam...!"

Apparently lacking the fear of his fellow slaves, a tall and well defined man eagerly stepped forward to speak with the redhead; "You know my sister? Where is she? Is she safe?"

Nodding her head to each of his questions in turn, Laura stepped aside to allow the slaves to leave their prison; "I left her outside the cave!"

"S-so she is okay, then...?" Dropping to his knees in relief as if the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders, Sam found himself unable to fight back the tears welling to his eyes; "Yokata...I was afraid she would try to find me, and..."

Watching the older brother of Ally begin to sob, Laura slowly knelt beside him and rested her hands upon his shoulders; "I know Ally-chan will be super-happy to see you again, Sam-kun. Let's go find her together, okay?"

Slowly looking up at her before wiping his tears away with the cuff of his sleeve, Sam accepted the girls aid in standing to his feet with a warm smile; "I'm sorry for losing it there. I just...I know how she can be sometimes."

Apparently regaining some of their composure after observing Sam and the scary woman's conversation, the prisoners began to meekly sally out of their respective cells; quickly rushing to Emilia's side.

"Geez," Emilia slowly shook her head at everything that had just happened, "I guess Owner really did send you. Nobody but him would know such a freakishly strong person."

"Speaking of Zeff-san, you should start leading the prisoners out of the cove while I go and beat up this Dravia guy!" Laura suggested, quickly remembering her original purpose for being here.

"Oh, alright then..." Emilia nodded in agreement, deciding to not debate her decision after seeing a glimpse of her abilities; "We'll be waiting for you outside the cove in that case."

* * *

"Hey captain, how much do you recon we'll get when we sell off those slaves to the auction house?" Quartermaster Jaben slurred drunkenly to the far larger man sitting before him.

Drinking heavily from his keg of rum, Dravia slowly stroked the modest stubble of his chin in thought; "A good, sturdy male like those fishermen should catch us at least 500,000 beli a piece." He predicted with a grin.

"That's...10,000,000 beli minimum!" Another crewman exclaimed in excitement, "With the plunder from that merchant ship added to it we'll be ready to enter the Grand Line for sure!"

"Drrryahahaha!" Dravia bellowed alongside his crew, "It's a dream that's been too many years in the making, but our chance has finally arrived!"

"What're we gonna do with Emilia, captain?" Jaben offered a second question before downing the remaining drops of rum in his flask.

Glancing towards the _Nathanial Creed_ where the blonde was currently preparing their meals within the kitchen, Dravia simply smiled; "She's useful. We'll keep her as our own personal slave."

It was quite rare to find such a talented cook in these waters. Maybe he would free her and make her an official part of his crew before they entered the Grand Line. Despite her iron moral code, pushing her too far might be a bad idea.

"A toast, my nakama..." Dravia raised his massive keg into the air with a broad grin adorning his face; "...To our long awaited dreams!"

Eagerly following their captains lead, the men of the Gunwallis Pirates hoisted their mugs to the sky and cheered for their soon to be realized ambition. The toast was quickly soured, however, when a powerful blade of air cut through the middle of the encampment; sending many pirates hurdling through the air while spilt rum rained down on those still grounded.

"N-nani?" Dravia's eyes nearly leaped from his skull when he suddenly found himself surrounded by the mangled bodies of his crew as they crashed to the ground one after another, "M-masaka!" The pirate captain roared in startled disbelief while the remaining Gunwallis pirates looked on in petrified silence at the sudden destruction.

"We're under attack! Scatter! Spread your ranks!" Dravia swiftly barked his orders, trying to hide his own confusion for the sake of his crew. They had been sharing a toast to the future one moment, and then...whatever that was had happened!

The wooden crates their fallen comrades had been using for seats now lay in splinters as clouds of dust and debris soon permeated the camp, obscuring their vision. Panicked screams of confusion filled the air even while the Gunwallis crew followed their captains orders and spread out over the camp to make themselves a more difficult target.

"Is it the government?" Jaben shouted frantically, his pistol drawn while he scanned the area for their attackers, "How did they find our hideaway?"

"Over there...!" One of the pirates trained his rifle on a blurred silhouette, "I see one of them through the smoke!"

"Soru!" A feminine voice shouted, the image of a young woman suddenly appearing above the shouting pirate only to plant the sole of her shoe into his face, smashing his head into the rock surface with a painful crack before once again vanishing.

"Gyaaah!" One of the pirates screamed, firing his rifle wildly into the smoke obscuring their vision while further panicking his crewmates, "Where is she?"

"Shigan!" Driving her finger into the skull of a second pirate, the redhead continued her deadly dance about the encampment; never stopping for more than the breadth of a second it took for her to dispatch her target. Most of her opponents were wielding firearms, which meant she couldn't afford to leave any of them standing when she openly confronted Dravia...less they shoot her in the back!

Continuing to fire wildly at their elusive and deadly opponent, many of the Gunwallis crew inadvertently did their assassin's work for her; firing at any and every silhouette in the smoke as fear and panic overwhelmed them.

"Stay calm! Don't lose your heads!" Dravia shouted in earnest, watching the cohesion of his crew crumble before the unpredictable and disorienting attack of their mysterious assailant.

"Where...? Where?" Jaben shouted, a pistol in each hand. Firing into the smoke wildly, he was far too panicked to see her leg sweeping towards him from the right; sending the quartermaster spiraling into a kerosene lamp where he was lit ablaze.

"Jaben!" Dravia shouted, his hand now tightly clenching the hilt of his massive cutlass. When the smoke finally cleared, he could hardly believe his eyes. Scattered all about his encampment were the bodies of his crew, virtually all lying motionless on the dank surface of Owl's Cove.

"My precious nakama...!" Dravia cried out in horror, his crew having been utterly annihilated from right under his nose. Scanning his camp for the perpetrator of this unforgivable crime, he was finally able to see clearly the dreaded face of their attacker, "...A little girl?"

"Hehehe..." Exhaling heavily while resting her hands upon her knees, Laura worked to keep her breathing in balance in order to conserve her stamina; "I need to stop skipping out on my morning exercises. Andante-sensei would be super-angry if he knew..."

_My crew was slaughtered at the hands of a little girl?_ Dravia thought in utter disbelief, almost refusing to acknowledge that his dreams had met with such a humiliating end. His eyes burning with animosity and rage, Dravia slowly stepped towards the young woman; "Who the hell are you?"

"Eh...?" Looking up from her breathing exercises, "Oh, right. Sorry, I would have introduced myself first, but you would have all shot at me." She explained with a slight smile before standing upright to face the much larger human, "My name is Laura D. Alden, and I'm here to break up your slavery ring!"

"You..." Seeming to only become more enraged at her carefree demeanor, Dravia brandished his massive blade at the redhead; "Do you have any idea how many of my nakama you've butchered?"

"Um..." Blinking at him in confusion, Laura began scratching her head thoughtfully; "I think...like seventeen...?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jaben cease his flailing about when the flames finally overwhelmed him; "Eighteen!"

"You demon witch...!" His eyes growing dark with rage, Dravia raised his cutlass to the sky and brought it down towards the smaller human at a speed few normal people could properly perceive; let alone dodge, "I will make you pay for every one of their deaths with your own blood!"

"Kami-e!" Bending to the side to allow the enraged pirate's blade to slide past her and imbed itself into the ground, Laura swiftly hopped upon the spine of Dravia's sword and pushed off the surface it provided her to deliver a withering kick to the side of her opponent's face.

"Ngggaahh!" Flying across the cove from her powerful blow, the massive human smashed loudly into a cluster of stalagmites; obliterating the ancient rock formations with his great form.

Releasing a light sigh while dusting her gloves against her coat, Laura offered a quick glance to the ruined encampment; "I think that just about takes care of everything-"

"Y-you...!" Rising slowly from the decimated rock cluster while drawing a second cutlass from his sash, Dravia glared at his enemy with a hatred only rarely seen even amongst pirates; "I will gut you like a fish and make your parents eat the entrails!"

"Ararara...you managed to get back up after one of my full strength kicks...?" Laura tilted her head to the side in honest surprise. She truly didn't expect him to be that resilient. _This might take a little longer than expected..._

* * *

"Where is she?" Sam demanded frantically, searching the entrance of the cove in desperation; "Laura-san said she told her to wait here!"

According to Laura, the girl named Ally should have been waiting for them at the cave entrance. But when Emilia and the other escaped slaves had arrived here, the little teen had been nowhere in sight!

"Ally!" Sam shouted into the air, hoping she had just ran off further down the beach to play while she waited for them.

Gazing back down into the darkened cove, Emilia felt a chill run up her spine when a terrible thought forced its way into her mind; "Did she...go into the cove?"

"N-nani?" Sam spun on his heel, looking at the blonde chef in horror; "No, you don't think..." _But that would be just like her, wouldn't it...?_

"I'll go back in and look for her!" Emilia swiftly volunteered, not wishing to give Sam the chance to do anything stupid; "If too many of us go then we will just get in Laura-san's way."

"Damnit...!" Sam gritted his teeth in frustration. It seemed as if he was always helpless to protect his little sister. Indeed, this had all started because he had proven weak enough to be enslaved by pirates.

"I'm going to find your sister, Sam..." Emilia rested her hand on the trembling man's shoulder, "I promise."

* * *

"Rankyaku!" Unleashing a devastating wave of air at the lone pirate, Laura crinkled her nose in irritation when Dravia crossed his dual cutlasses in an attempt to block her attack.

"Guuuuh...!" Digging grooves into the cave floor when the powerful attack forced him backwards, Dravia's attempt to deflect his opponent's rankyaku ultimately proved futile when it finally knocked his guard aside and sent him smashing face first onto the ground; "C-chikuso!"

Watching him once again stand in spite of all the damage she had inflicted upon him, the heavily panting redhead quickly wiped a line of sweat from her brow with a frustrated sigh; "Aw, really now!"

"I...won't go down until you're nothing but a bloody stain on the floor of this cove!" Dravia roared, charging at her with both swords at his side. It didn't matter how battered or broken his body was...if he could land just one solid hit with his blades it would be all over!

_Alright, time for a new approach I think..._ Exhaling deeply even while her opponent rapidly bridged the gap between them, Laura quickly centered her mind in preparation for her special technique. Extending the index fingers of both of her hands, the warmly dressed redhead assumed a seemingly flimsy and poorly balanced fighting stance. Overall, she looked rather absurd; "Kami-e: Boxing!"

"You think you can make light of me?" Dravia shouted, swinging his blades towards the smaller human in rapid succession only for her to begin literally floating away from each of his strikes while simultaneously striking out at him with her deadly 'stingers'; "Arrghh...!"

Stabbing at his joints or midsection whenever he opened himself up in between strikes, Laura began to literally poke holes into her opponent's defense with her custom-made technique. Continuing this cycle of dodging while targeting his most vulnerable areas, she quickly found the ground beneath her growing red with her opponent's blood.

"Ugghh...damn you..." Dravia's arms slumped to his side, the combination of pain and exhaustion finally beginning to overwhelm him. Everything was spinning now, and his knees had become dangerously unstable. When he attempted to launch yet another strike, the massive human completely lost his balance and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Phew...!" Laura released a heavy sigh, falling back onto her bum in exhaustion. _He really didn't want to go down!_ "I wonder if Emilia and the others have made it out yet?"

"Sugoi, Laura-san!" Emerging from her hiding spot behind a large bolder, Ally swiftly rushed to Laura's side with a beaming smile stretched across her small face; "You really beat him!"

Looking up at the little girl in wide-eyed shock, Laura found it difficult to form the right words to express her surprise; "You...how...when...?"

"Oh, I got tired of waiting so I decided to go make sure you didn't get killed or anything." She explained with a gentle wave of her hand.

"How long...have you been here?" Laura questioned her in between pants.

"Um...I think it was just after you set that guy on fire." Ally nodded with a slight giggle; "I had to keep myself from laughing when he started flailing all over the place like that!"

A large sweatdrop slowly rolled down the back of Laura's head, "...How old did you say you were again?"

"I turned fifteen last m-" Her cheerful response was suddenly cut short when a massive hand clasped over her face as the looming form of Dravia suddenly leaped to his feet with a roaring laugh.

"Drrryahahaha! I thought for sure this was it for me, but it looks like fate has decided to allow me to exact my vengeance upon you after all!" The pirate grinned down at the Veldorian, watching her rapidly leap to her feet with a disapproving glare; "Wow, don't do anything rash; now!"

Lifting the struggling little girl high into the air, the large pirate slowly began to tighten his grip upon her head; the sound of her piercing screams leaking through his fingers; "If you move a single muscle, I'll pop this girls head like a grape!"

"Y-yamete! Don't hurt her!" Laura pleaded with her foe, obeying his instructions and lowering her arms.

"Drrryahaha! Good, now stay just like that...!" Raising his opposite hand which still grasped one of his cutlasses, the pirate prepared to placed every last ounce of his strength into a downwards thrust that would cleave his enemy in twine.

...

"...!" Slowly craning his head to the left, Dravia saw a sight he had become very familiar with over the past week; "Emilia...!"

Releasing his grip on Ally, the captain of the _Nathanial Creed_ slowly stumbled backwards; his hand slowly reaching up to ineffectually pull at the throwing dagger imbedded in his temple. Falling backwards, Dravia 'The Stoneheart' impacted the ground with a resounding thud that echoed throughout the cove.

"You won't stand up from that." Emilia stated, calmly approaching his corpse and freeing her dagger from his skull.

"Emilia-chan!" Laura exclaimed happily, restraining her desire to give her a big hug until after she had made sure that Ally wasn't seriously hurt.

"Nnn...I'm...okay, I think..." Ally remarked, rubbing her aching head.

Helping the teen to her feet, Laura returned her attention to Emilia; "That was a timely intervention if I have ever seen one! I couldn't ask for a better first crewmate!"

"You aren't still going on about that?" Emilia shook her head with a slight smile, "Anyway, let's get out of here. Sam is waiting to see his sister again and we shouldn't make him wait."

* * *

No new profiles this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! This is a special flashback chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be up late friday night!

Thanks to everyone that submitted reviews and OCs. ^^

* * *

"Nii-san!" Ally shouted in joy, rushing into the light of the open sky towards her waiting brother. It had been nearly two weeks since she had seen him last, and she had spent every minute worried for his safety.

"Ally!" Throwing open his arms and embracing his little sister with all of his strength, Sam once again felt tears threatening to well up in the corners of his eyes. Slowly shifting his gaze to Emilia, the fisherman offered her a warm and sincerely grateful smile; "Thank you, Emilia-san."

"No, I'm just happy that you two have been reunited so we can all leave this place far behind." Offering a glance over her shoulder, the blonde knew that she would never wish to return here for the rest of her life.

Noticing one of their party was still missing, Sam asked the obvious question; "Where is Laura-san?"

"Oh, she is still back at the cove. She wanted to check the bodies for anything useful." _She's kind of a packrat, it seems..._

"You both should return to the village with us! I sure they will be overjoyed to know that Dravia has been defeated." Sam suggested with a slight smirk sliding across his lips.

"Yeah! We should hold a celebration in their honor!" Ally suggested, jumping about excitedly while still holding tightly to her brothers arm as if he were going to suddenly vanish again.

"Sounds fun. If there is food involved, Laura-san will probably think so too." Emilia responded with a slight chuckle, watching the two siblings enjoy their reunion with a warm smile. A little sister and her big brother...and they looked so happy together now... _Nii-san..._

* * *

"Oi, Nii-san!" The frustrated thirteen year old snapped, whacking her older brother in the side of his head in her desperate attempt to force him awake.

"Nngh...C'mon Emilia...it's too early to get up..." Aaron Claycomb whined with a slight yawn, rolling to the opposite side of the bed to escape his sister.

"It's 11:30 in the morning!" She protested angrily, "You'll be leaving today, and it's our last chance to spend any time together! How could you just sleep through it?"

"...Geez..." Releasing a heavy sigh, the young man forced himself into a sitting position. Today was indeed the day he would be setting sail with his crew for the Grand Line. He probably wouldn't be seeing his sister again for at least two years.

Like Emilia and indeed most of Toroa's residents, Aaron possessed a light and healthy tan due to his routine exposure to the sunlight. Standing six feet in height with a strong build and muscular figure, he shared his shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with his sister.

"How is Aunt Marmilla taking things?" Aaron asked his sibling, sliding out of bed with a loud yawn.

"How do you think? She never approved of you becoming a pirate in the first place, and now you want to enter the New World?" Emilia shook her head slightly, knowing very well that her brother wouldn't listen to either of them even if they begged him to stay.

"Ah well. I'll have to bring her something nice back when I return." Sliding his old brown duster over his shoulders, Aaron started down the wooden staircase of their family home; Emilia tagging along behind him.

"You don't really plan to seek out that crazy Chimpanzee guy, do you...?"

"His name is 'Monkey D. Luffy'!" Aaron glanced back at his sister with an irritated frown, "And you bet I do! That guy is nuts, punching a Tenryuubito, storming Impel Down and now he's tearing up the New World! Now that's my kind of guy!"

Folding her arms behind her head, the young blonde girl offered her elder sibling a skeptical glance; "If he is that cool, why would he want a slacker like you in his crew?"

"Oi, oi...I'm not a slacker when it comes to things that matter to me!" He defended himself with a proud huff of his chest; "I've been through Paradise several times now! Don't treat me like I'm some no-name rookie, you little twerp!"

"Hmph," Folding her arms when they reached the first floor, Emilia swept past her brother and quickly threw open the front door; "Well, now that you're going to be a big shot in the New World; you won't have to deal with your little twerp sister anymore!"

Wincing slightly when she sent his words flying back at him, Aaron quickly turned to apologize only to watch the door slam a moment too late; "Geez...me and my big mouth."

"Yet another thing you inherited from your grandfather." The familiar voice of Marmilla called out to the elder Claycomb sibling as she stood fixing lunch for them, "I hope you can at least have one last proper meal before you return to your life of ill repute."

"Aw, do you have to call it that, Aunt Marmilla? I'm not that kind of pirate." Aaron complained, sagging his head slightly.

"A pirate is a pirate. You all have no regard for the law and just do as you like regardless of the consequences."

Sighing with the realization that he would never get through to his dear aunt, Aaron simply offered her a wry smile; "I love you too, Aunt Marmilla."

* * *

"Nii-san no baka..." Emilia frowned to herself deeply, sitting atop the small green hill overlooking the harbor. Reaching down to tear loose a small clump of grass, she immediately released it into the wind.

_You're so lucky to be getting out of here, Nii-san..._ She thought, watching the emerald blades flutter freely in the wind. How long would she be forced to stay on this island with her aunt?

"Aunt Marmilla..." Sighing heavily at the mere thought of her, Emilia laid back against the grass and offered a longing gaze to the crystal blue sky.

She had wanted Aaron to continue the family business, to maintain their parent's restaurant...but that kind of boring life wasn't for him. When he became a pirate, she never really forgave him. _And now he is going to abandon me to her..._

The sudden sound of footsteps brought the young blonde's attention to her approaching brother, his mouth now stretched into that awkward smile he always wore whenever he wanted to apologize for something; "Come to say goodbye? I hope I'm not keeping you from anything that actually matters."

"Aw, come on Emilia; don't be like that..." Aaron sighed, taking a seat beside his sister; "You know I'm not going to forget you no matter where I travel to or how long I'm gone."

Pulling her knees to her chin, Emilia declined to give her brother an immediate response; instead simply staring down at the harbor in silence. _That's not it, Nii-san..._

Watching her continue to sit there without a word, the elder Claycomb's mind desperately searched for anything he could say to break his sister out of her pouting session; "Ne, Emilia...what is your dream?"

"Eh...?" Looking up at her brother in surprise at his sudden query, Emilia found herself unprepared to give him a proper response; "My dream..."

Hearing her uncertainty, Aaron decided to present his own as an example; "Mine is to make the Claycomb name respected again, like it was during Grandpa's days as a pirate!"

"Like Grandpa's...?" It was true...their grandfather had been a famous pirate when Gold Roger was still a rookie. He had even claimed to have met him once, according to their father at least.

"I hear Monkey D. Luffy's goal is to become the next Pirate King...I'm thinking if I join the future Pirate King's crew, then the world will be forced to acknowledge our family name when he finds Raftel!" His eyes burning with excitement, Emilia knew instantly that her slacker brother had found something he could truly devote himself to.

"In that case..." Emilia hopped to her feet, jabbing a finger into the face of her startled brother; "My dream is to become a pirate, and make our name famous before you can!"

"E-Eh...?" Aaron's mouth fell open in astonishment at her sudden proclamation; "You plan to become my rival?"

Grinning broadly, the blonde girl nodded her head in affirmation; "That's right! I'm going to be the one that carries Grandpa's will into the future!"

Continuing to stare up at her in bewilderment for several more seconds, Aaron's dumbfounded gaze was soon transformed into a mischievous grin; "Well, if that's the case; then I better take you out now before you have a chance to surpass me!"

Her eyes widening slightly when her brother suddenly leaped upon her, Emilia began to struggle ineffectually against her elder sibling's merciless tickling; "N-no! S-st-tahahahaaaop!" She laughed, kicking her legs wildly in protest.

* * *

"Well then, Aaron...I suppose this is goodbye." Marmilla frowned deeply at her nephew, the middle-aged woman's eyes briefly skimming his assorted crew and their rather patchwork vessel.

"I'll return eventually, Aunt Marmilla." Stepping forward to hug his mother's sister, it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest when she neglected to return the gesture.

Glancing to his sister, Aaron knelt down until they were speaking to one another's face; "And when I do, you can join me on my adventure's until you're ready to form your own crew."

"Not if I am still alive, she won't." Marmilla interjected.

"You will return, right...?" Emilia asked him, wanting desperately to avoid crying in front of her brother.

"Of course! In fact," Reaching into his shirt, the Claycomb brother swiftly produced a small golden necklace. Bearing the weight of a ring on its shimmering threads, Aaron gently placed it into his sister's hands; "This originally belonged to our grandfather and was passed down to dad. He then gave it to me before..." He could feel Marmilla's eyes bearing down on him when he threatened to say too much; "Well, you know..."

"This is our family ring...?" Catching her eye almost immediately was an inscription on the interior that read 'Claycomb'.

"The symbol on the top is our family crest." He pointed to the shield with a warm smile, "I'm leaving it with you until I return. You'll have to give it back to me then, though."

Stepping back away from his sister, Aaron offered a glance to his crew which immediately began making preparations for their departure; "If you want to keep it after that you'll have surpass me and carry our family's name on your own shoulders!"

"N-Nii-san..." Turning her head away from her sibling when she felt the tears finally spill down her cheeks, Emilia was unable to face him as he turned to leave.

_I want you to respect me, Nii-san..._ Emilia attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes to no avail, her heart knowing that this would be the last time she saw him for the next several years; at least. _...I want to bear the burden of our family name with you!_

* * *

"I have been waiting for twenty minutes for my food...could you please try to hurry?" An irate customer complained to Marmilla, his fingers querulously rapping against his table.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I'll go see if I can't find out about your order..." Marmilla backed away from him with a slight bow before quickly turning towards the kitchen. _Emilia was supposed to be cooking the flounder...don't tell me she's daydreaming again!_

It was really getting to be too much with that girl. She was getting too old to handle everything by herself. If she couldn't even count on her to perform a simple task, then how was she going to stay in business?

"Emilia!" Marmilla shouted in frustration at the blonde woman idly gazing out at the sea through the window; "Have you finished frying that flounder?" Their customers wouldn't wait forever, and this wasn't the first time today she had received a complaint about slow service.

_Nii-san...you aren't still in the New World, surely..._ Emilia thought with a slight frown, trying to ignore her screeching aunt in the background.

"Emilia...!" Stomping over to the fifteen year old and reaching out to twist her ear sharply, Marmilla could feel her own blood pressure rising sharply as a result of the negligent girl.

"Itai~" Emilia shouted, desperately fighting to knock her elder's hand away; "Let go, Baba-Milla!"

"Show me some respect you little ingrate! Always staring out that window, ignoring your duties!" She snapped at her, dragging her back towards the fish fryer.

"I don't care about running this restaurant!" She responded, ineffectually slapping at Marmilla's hand.

"This was your parent's restaurant! You have a duty to help maintain it!"

"There's no need for me to worry about this place, because I'm going to be a pirate like Nii-san!" Emilia retorted, desperately fighting her all the way.

Feeling her aunt release her iron grip upon her ear, the youngest Claycomb released a sigh of relief; "Geez, if you want the flounder cooked so quickly, then do it yoursel-"

"Don't you ever say you want to be a pirate!" Marmilla shouted, her hand still crossed in front of her from the powerful slap she had issued her niece; "It was because of pirates that your parents were killed! It was because he chose to be a pirate that your brother is now dea-"

"Nii-san is still alive!" Emilia shot back to her feet, ignoring the red mark on her face; "He is going to return and take me away from here! Away from **you!**" She spat the last word as if it were poison, causing her aunt to take a step back.

"Emilia..." Marmilla's harsh demeanor seemed to crumble into sadness for the briefest of seconds in response to the teen's harsh tone; "Don't you understand? I just don't want you to share his fate! I want you to be here...or anywhere but out on that dangerous sea!"

"You didn't care about Nii-san, so why should I believe you care about me?" Emilia retorted angrily, shoving past her aunt and moving quickly towards the door.

"Emilia!" Marmilla immediately started after her but was instantly stopped in her tracks when the blonde spun on her heel to glare at her with eyes that simmered with loathing.

"I wish **you** had been the one to disappear instead of Nii-san! We would all be better off without you!" Storming through the doorway and throwing her apron onto the floor, Emilia left the Claycomb family restaurant behind. She just...needed to be away from there.

* * *

"You said all that?" Paul's face paled slightly in disbelief; "That's horrible, Emilia!"

"So you're taking her side, now? Figures." Emilia turned away from the man in his early twenties, kicking her feet idly while watching the busy streets of her town. Despite being the busiest part of Krestpine, for some reason she was always able to find peace here simply by watching everyone go about their daily lives.

"I know she can be difficult...but come on! She's your only family-" Paul knew he had said the wrong word when Emilia's head snapped back towards him bearing a furious glare.

"She is not my 'only' family! Nii-san is still alive!"

"R-right...I'm sorry..." He apologized, returning to his crop on the other side of the fence where the teenager had decided to sit; "Still, though...don't you think it was maybe a little harsh?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Emilia turned her nose up at the farmer's suggestion; "If it makes her feel guilty, then maybe she won't hassle me all the time. She is the one that wants me to run that boring restaurant. I want to go adventuring with Nii-san!"

"But Emilia...didn't pirates kill your parents...?" He was about her age when it happened, and he still remembered hearing about it. How they had drifted into port starving, and had been offered food by Allen and Maria...only to be murdered and robbed by those wretched bastards; "Pirates aren't good people, you know. They exist to steal and are ruthless cutthroats!"

"Those were evil pirates, of course." Though she was too young to properly remember everything that happened, she knew well the circumstances of her parents death; "But not every pirate is like that! Grandpa was a great pirate and he wasn't a bad person! Neither is Nii-san, for that matter."

Scratching his modest beard, Paul only offered her a light shrug of his shoulders; "All pirates steal from honest and hardworking people. That's all I have to say on it."

"Heh, just a simple minded farmer after all." Emilia muttered with a smirk, turning back towards the street. That was when an odd sight caught her eye...it was old Frederick Olse rushing down the street straight towards her; "Huh...? Fred-san...?"

* * *

_It is difficult to believe sometimes...how fragile people can be._

"Hurry! The doctor said her breathing is highly irregular!" Frederick stammered, doing his best to keep up with the younger Emilia and Paul.

_When I heard that Monkey D. Luffy had vanished, I expected Nii-san to return home..._

"They said it was a stroke..."

_He never did..._

"Aunt Marmilla!" Emilia shouted, her eyes quivering within their sockets at the sight of her only remaining family gasping for breath in her bed. Rushing to the elder woman's side, the fifteen year old cook clasped her hand within her own, "I'm here, Aunt Marmilla..."

Glancing up at the doctor with tearful eyes, Emilia's face begged the bespectacled man for answers; "How did this happen? She was fine earlier today..."

"It appears to be a combination of stress and overwork." He explained somberly, wiping his forehead down with a handkerchief.

_'I need your help, Emilia! Please...stop your silly daydreaming and help me wash all of these dishes before the lunch crowd!'_ Her aunt's words played through her head despite her best efforts to deny them. Had she done this...? Was it her fault that..?

"Emilia...!"

The sound of her Aunt's voice was like a shot in her heart. So weak...her normally strong and authoritative voice was so weak...

"Please...don't...don't follow...him..." Gasping desperately, the eldest Claycomb slowly opened her eyes to look upon the last remnant of her sister; "Please...don't..."

"Aunt...!" Throwing herself into the older woman, Emilia began to cry freely into her shoulder. Feeling Marmilla's arm wrap around her for perhaps the first time since their parents died, Emilia felt her previous words echoing throughout her head almost as if to taunt her; "Don't talk like that! You aren't going to die! I love you, Aunt Marmilla! Please don't die!"

Feeling the tug of a pair of strong hands upon her shoulders, Emilia furiously resisted their efforts to pull her away; "Leave us alone! Can't you just let us-"

"She's gone, Emilia..." Paul stated quietly, his words laced with grief for his young friend.

"Aunt..." Shaking her head as if refusing to believe his words, Emilia's voice rasped within her throat as she fell to the floor screaming her denial; "NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

"Mou, not again!" Laura complained, turning her empty bowl upside down; "I've ran out of shrimp again!"

Awoken from her inner thoughts by the sound of Laura's whining, Emilia released a slight sigh of disapproval; "I can't believe you could still eat so much after all the food you packed away on the _Nathanial Creed_!"

"That was lunch! This is supper." Laura responded with a grin, energetically waving for more food to be brought to her by the celebrating townsfolk. When word spread of the deaths of Dravia and his crew, the entire town of Yarrwen had decided to hold a feast in their honor.

Celebrating in the middle of town underneath the stars, they were warmed by the massive bonfire that raged in the town square. Naturally, Ally and Sam had been at the forefront of the festivities; and had insisted that Laura be given all she wanted to eat as a reward.

_I bet they regret saying that now..._ Emilia thought with a subtle smirk.

"Ne, Emilia-chan! What's that?" Laura stared at the shimmering gold thread that sat against Emilia's neck.

"Hmm?" Glancing down, Emilia lifted up the golden necklace and gazed at the ring with a nostalgic smile; "Oh, this is a family heirloom. It belonged to my brother."

"Oooh..." Laura stared at the ring of gold for several moments before smiling up at the blonde; "It's pretty! Was your brother rich?"

"Nope. He was a pirate, actually..."

"Oh, great! That makes you being my chef even more interesting!" Laura exclaimed in excitement.

"You..." Her eye twitching for only a brief moment this time, Emilia offered her strange companion a light shake of her head; "Why do you want to be a pirate anyway, Laura-san?"

"To become a Yonkou, and be the strongest pirate in the world! If I can do that, then I can build a place where only the people and things I like exist!" She explained, her face beaming at the mention of her dream.

"Yonkou...that means you will be going to the new world, then...?" Glancing down at her family ring, Emilia remembered the promise she made with her brother. Despite all that had happened, she still believed he was alive...somewhere in the New World waiting for her.

Gazing off into the roaring bonfire, Emilia could feel her heart playing tug-of-war with her. She loved her aunt with all of her heart...but in the end, could she truly be happy with the life of a chef? Even at Baratie? Was that how she wished to live the rest of her days...? _Aunt Marmilla...I'm sorry, but I have to follow my heart._

"Laura-san...if I go with you, do you think...when we reach the New World...do you think we could search for my brother?"

"Your brother? Is he lost in the New World?" Laura tilted her head to the side in confusion, but quickly shrugged her shoulders before Emilia could respond; "Sure! I don't mind."

Quickly grasping Laura's hand in gratitude, Emilia offered her a beaming smile; the first she had displayed since their meeting, "Then I have decided! I will become your pirate chef!"

Grinning broadly in response to Emilia's decision, Laura pumped her free arm into the air; "Yoooosh~! Then it's settled! Emilia-chan is my first nakama!" The redhead proclaimed excitedly, having at last began building her crew.

"We still need to return to Owner though, to tell him that I will be leaving Baratie." Emilia reminded her.

"Okay! I have to go get my stuff back anyway." She remarked, her eyes slowly being drawn towards Emilia's hand; "Could you, um...let go? This is getting creepy."

Realizing she was still clutching her new Captain's hand, Emilia released it with a slight laugh; "Sorry! Um...by the way," Taking a quick whiff of the air surrounding them, the blonde leaned in to whisper to Laura; "We both really stink. We should see if they'll let us take a shower before we leave."

* * *

Again, no profiles this chapter! ^^;


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy reading chapter VI! It is the completion of our first major arc! I hope you have been having fun so far, and I hope you continue to have fun as we follow Laura, Emilia and any future crew members on their journey! ^^

Next chapter will be out in three days from this posting!

* * *

"Sugoi wa ne..." Examining her new outfit in the mirror, Laura was astonished by the impressive wardrobe the town had to offer her. Having provided a hot bath to both her and Emilia after the celebration was over, they went one step further and offered them their choice of new clothing!

"These all belong to our own special Skyfish Dreamer line of clothing." The seamstress commented with a smile when she saw her customer's approving face, "It is a rising competitor of the Duskoi Panda and Criminal brands, and quite expensive." She explained.

While normally giving such fashionable clothing away for free would be a financial disaster, business had virtually evaporated as a result of Dravia attacking visiting traders. Now that he was finally gone, she would be able to rebuild. _I have a feeling this girl's name will go places...and she will be unwittingly advertising our brand while she does it!_

"Thank you very much for all of these amazing outfits!" Offering a polite bow to the older woman, the redhead quickly began to pack away her remaining outfits in her new duffel bag. Overall she had come out quite well for all of her trouble...a fun adventure, a new nakama, tons of new clothes, 20,000,000 beli of 'booty' from the Gunwallis Crew...that was the best meal she had ever stolen!

"Just goes to show you," Laura fastened a brown leather utility belt around her waist before holstering a trio of scavenged flintlock pistols in it, "Roguery always pays off in the end!"

Wearing a sleeveless yellow sundress that came to her knees along with a matching cotton sunhat and tan gladiator sandals, the Veldorian felt immensely better suited to the general climate outside of her home island when she stepped out of the Sky Fish Dreamer plaza.

"Oh, wow!" Emilia exclaimed when her captain emerged from the building with a completely new look; "I can't believe you were hiding so much under all of that heavy clothing!"

"Hehe...yeah..." Laura scratched the back of her head nervously, the normally confident pirate appearing to grow increasingly self-conscious when her chef began analyzing her now exposed figure.

"Nani, I'm kind of jealous!" Emilia exclaimed jokingly, noting the other girl's look of discomfort and deciding to ease off for the time being; "Anyway, don't you think it's about time we head back to Baratie?"

Her shoulders relaxing slightly at the change of subject, the redhead quickly nodded in agreement; "Definitely! Zeff-san must be worried about you!"

It had taken her two days to arrive by herself, but with two people powering that weird fish-shaped Sabagashira-thingy they should be able to make it back to Baratie in only half the time! "It's still waiting in the harbor where I arrived."

Starting towards the port alongside her only crewmember, Laura was soon intercepted by Ally and her brother; both having apparently been waiting for them at the harbor. "Ah, Ally-chan; Sam-kun!"

"You're already leaving?" Ally questioned her with a frown, disappointed that her new friends were already departing. It was very likely she wouldn't see them again in a long time...if ever.

"Gomen, Ally-chan..." Laura placed her hand on the little teen's head, "...but we can't stay forever."

Averting her eyes from the two older women for a brief moment, Ally resigned herself to reality with a sigh; "I guess this is goodbye then, Laura-san...Emilia-san."

"Goodbye, Ally-san; Sam-san!" Emilia waved to the both of them.

"Thank you for all that you did for us, both of you." Sam offered the pair a polite bow of gratitude.

Slowly retracting her hand from the smaller girl's head, Laura stepped back and offered her one last goodbye wave; "I promise that I'll return once I've become a famous pirate!"

With those parting words, the redhead and her single nakama returned to their borrowed ship and began their hopefully short journey back to Baratie.

* * *

"Owner!" Patty burst through the door of Zeff's room with a sweat-laden brow; "Those skanks-I mean, the redhair and Emilia have returned!"

Offering a slight glance to his veteran cook, Zeff wordlessly sat forward in his bed before giving his response; "It took them long enough. Give that whelp back her stuff...I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes, Owner!" Patty responded with an enthusiastic salute before vanishing out of sight.

Glancing over to his wooden prosthetic sitting idly in the corner, the Head Chef released a weary sigh; "It's time to see if I was right about that girl..."

* * *

"Everything inside of your pack was kept safe while you were gone, you bludgeoning harpy!" Patty handed the leather duffel bag over to the redhead with a slightly forced smile. While he was grateful that she had returned Emilia to them, he was also still quite sore from her beating three days prior.

"Yatta!" Laura exclaimed cheerfully, glomping her bag tightly in her arms as if she had just been reunited with a lost relative.

"This place has a few extra holes," Emilia noted the evidence of a fairly recent brawl, "Was Baratie attacked while we were gone?"

"You should ask your friend about that." Carne interjected, the swelling of his face having at last gone down enough for him to remove his bandages.

Rubbing the back of her head with a grin, Laura offered them a light bow in apology; "Sorry for the misunderstanding!"

"KNOCKING ME THROUGH A WALL ISN'T A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Carne shouted with sharpened teeth.

Feeling her throat tickled with a laugh, Emilia could only offer Laura a shake of her head; "You sure know how to get into trouble, captain."

"Eh? C-captain...?" Patty and Carne both stammered in confusion, unsure if they had even heard her correctly.

"Ah...some things have happened since I left that you guys need to know about." The blonde explained, her eyes gradually being drawn towards the stairs where the familiar silhouette of her boss now stood; "Owner!"

"So you've returned, Emilia." Zeff stated, calmly walking down the steps to the main floor. Baratie was closed for repairs at the moment, so there were no customers in sight.

Nodding her head, she rushed to her elders side and offered him a bright smile; "Yes, Owner! I regret to report that I wasn't able to purchase any elephant tuna for you due to being kidnapped and enslaved by pirates."

"Hmph, it sounds like you've been through a lot..." Zeff remarked, his eyes slowly shifting towards the woman he had tasked with the recovery of his lost chef; "And I suppose I at least owe you a word of thanks for bringing her back."

Smiling happily at the old man, Laura shook her head to dispel any notion that he should be grateful; "It was to repay you for messing up your restaurant and for saving my life. Don't worry about it!"

"...And yet here you are, ready to take her away from us again." The elder chef remarked, stepping towards the Veldorian with a piercing gaze; "You have some nerve, whelp!"

Feeling her body stiffen at his sudden condemnation, Laura was struck temporarily speechless. _How did he know? Did he overhear her call me 'captain'...? No, he wasn't even in the room yet..._

And then she saw it. He wasn't wearing his usual peg leg, but rather his prosthetic! Had he somehow expected her to make Emilia her nakama all along? How was that possible? "You knew even before I arrived...?"

"Eh...?" Emilia gasped in startled confusion at the scene taking place between her captain and former employer. She didn't like the look in Zeff's eyes...she had only ever witnessed that expression whenever he was forced to take the defense of Baratie into his own hands...feet, whatever.

"You weren't the first kid to come here, trash my restaurant and then try to leave with one of my best cooks." He explained, his eyes firmly locked with the redheads.

"I wasn't?" Laura expressed genuine surprise, "You need to get some sort of insurance against this kind of thing."

Striking an irritated grin underneath his mustache, Zeff came to stand directly over the young woman; "Making such candid jokes at a time like this? You must really want to piss me off, whelp!"

"Ne...calm down, Zeff-san!" Laura pleaded with him, not wishing to fight with the old man again if she could avoid it.

"I allowed him...no, I **encouraged** him to travel with that Strawhat brat, and now for all I know he could be dead." Zeff explained to her, his eyes betraying a glimmer of sadness and regret so subtle that Laura was uncertain if she had imagined it or not.

'B-but Owner!" Emilia stepped forward, "I decided to go with her of my own free will! You can't force me to stay! Um...respectfully!"

"Yakamashii!" Zeff snapped at Emilia, "Did you forget the reason I took you in?" He reminded her sternly, causing the young blonde to visibly stiffen; "I promised Marmilla that if anything ever happened to her I would protect you with my life!"

Hearing a name she was unfamiliar with, the increasingly confused Laura could only do her best to back up her struggling cook's argument; "But Emilia isn't a child anymore, right? She has to follow her own dreams!"

"And you think that your strength is enough to keep her safe upon the Grand Line, whelp?" Zeff issued a challenge to the pirate captain, "If so, then prove it to me! Only then will I release her into your protection!"

"Owner!" Emilia shouted in exasperation, "She shouldn't have to fight you for a decision I made for mysel-"

"Okay." Laura's voice carried her single word to the Head Chef's ears, "If I cannot even fight for the sake of my nakama, then there is no way I can become a Yonkou!"

Looking back at her new friend in startled surprise, Emilia was rendered nearly speechless; "L-Laura-san! You don't-"

"Then it is decided." Zeff stated with a deep frown, "Chefs of Baratie! Prepare the battle deck."

* * *

With its massive fins extended, the floating restaurant of Baratie could more than double it's already impressive width. This made it ideal for sailing through harsh and windy storms and gave it a level of control enjoyed by few other ships. It also provided a safe platform on which to fight against attacking pirates without damaging the restaurant.

It was upon the starboard fin that most of the restaurant's employees had gathered to watch the great struggle about to take place. Almost everyone that had worked at Baratie for a year or more had witnessed their amazing Owner's prowess in battle...but almost none had seen him fight against an individual one on one.

The atmosphere hanging above the battle deck could be cut with a knife as everyone present held their breath in anticipation. The pirate girl had fought with Baratie's Owner only three days ago and had been soundly defeated. Would this time really be any different...?

"Are you ready, whelp?" Zeff questioned the young woman, his arms folded over his chest to signify his own preparedness.

"Hai!" Laura responded with a neutral expression, shifting into a balanced stance.

_Does Laura have some sort of plan...?_ Emilia pondered, watching the fight with no small measure of concern. She knew just how powerful Zeff could be...and while Laura was really strong herself, could she really win against such an opponent...?

"Fine...but don't complain to me if you die!" The old man exclaimed, suddenly reappearing before the redhead with a powerful axe kick aimed for her head.

"Kami-e!" Laura folded backwards, allowing the kick to sweep over her, the sheer wind created by the attack causing her hair to whip about wildly.

Wasting not a moment, Zeff quickly redirected his leg into a punishing dropkick towards the seemingly off-balance girl's abdomen only for her to launch into a backwards aerial somersault across the battle deck.

The chef's wooden heel instead crashed into the deck, nearly causing the starboard fin to split in two. Narrowing his eyes at the redhead in irritation, Zeff immediately followed her with a rapid series of simple yet withering sidekicks when her feet touched the ground; "How much more do you intend to damage my restaurant?"

"You did it!" Laura shot back at him, using soru to once again narrowly evade his attacks.

_Laura is completely on the defensive...!_ Emilia noted with a slight gulp, _She can't simply dodge forever!_

Leaping into the sky to avoid the elder fighter's ever intensifying assault, Laura found herself once again face to face with Zeff when he reappeared before her in the blink of an eye. Slamming her foot against the air, she managed to escape the terrifying force of his reverse turn kick; "Geppou!"

_I was ready for his speed this time...but still, if I don't think of something..._ Her contemplation nearly costing her a head, Laura dived to the deck and rolled into a defensive stance; her arms crossed in front of her chest to intercept his next strike; "Tekkai!"

"Your technique won't work against kicks that can dent iron, whelp!" Slamming his foot into her hardened forearms, Zeff's apparent boast soon proved genuine when her guard was knocked aside and the redhead sent spiraling out to sea once again.

"Itai~!" Laura yelped, her entire body quivering from the sheer force of his blow. Memories of her previous fight with the Head Chef still rang clear in her mind, however, drawing her eyes to the rapidly approaching water.

Thrusting both of her legs downwards, Laura swiftly launched herself back into the air and towards the floating restaurant using geppou. _I won't lose so easily this time!_

Watching her narrowly avoid a second dip in the western sea, the Owner of Baratie leaped into the air to intercept the redhead before she could touch the deck. Moving at speeds imperceivable to any normal human, Zeff knew that even with her geppou technique she would be unable to dodge him at this distance!

_Hayai wa...but I have to counter it even if it shatters my leg!_ Swiftly readying her own kick to intercept her opponent's attack, the Veldorian's eyes suddenly grew wide when a spark flashed within her mind; _Shatter...that's it!_

_Fool! I was holding back in our last fight! If you counter this kick then you'll be the one in a prosthetic! _Zeff thought with a slightly distressed expression sweeping across his face. While this was a battle, he hadn't intended to cripple her...the stupid girl!

Watching her raise her shimmering tibia to meet his own, Zeff knew he could do nothing to prevent her inevitable limb loss- _N-Nani?_

"HIIIYAAAA!" Shouting with all of her might, Laura drove her glowing shin forward into her opponent's attack. Focusing on the memory of her accidental destruction of the _Blue Maiden_, the sky was soon wrought asunder by a deafening crack.

_T-this power...! _Zeff's eyes widened in disbelief when the air surrounding their legs began to crack. He had seen this ability before, a long time ago... _There's no mistaking it...!_ The sky shattering like glass, massive shockwaves instantly rushed outwards to violently rock Baratie and throw most of those on the edge of the battle deck into the sea.

Staring in amazement at the power of her own attack, Laura felt her leg pass her enemy's freely when the wooden prosthetic was blasted into splinters. "It completely obliterated it...!" She stammered in disbelief, watching her foe rapidly fall to the deck.

"Nnggh...!" Zeff grunted slightly when he smashed into the starboard fin of his restaurant, his mind still attempting to rationalize what had just happened. _I can hardly believe it...! That whelp...she possesses Newgate's ability...?_ He had suspected she might be a Devil Fruit user when she nearly drowned in their first fight...but this?

"Shimatta...!" Struggling to climb to his feet in spite of his annihilated prosthetic, Zeff's vision was soon filled with a whirlwind of red hair as Laura brought her gloved fist upwards into the former pirate chef's chin; "Gaaaah..!"

"Rankyaku!" Following up her strike with a harrowing blow to his midsection, she released a deadly pointblank blade of air that sent her opposite hurdling towards the main deck of the ship. Gently touching her feet to the deck, she closely watched the head chef plow through the wall of the central dining area.

"O-Owner!" Patty and Carne shouted in disbelief, having managed to climb out of the water just in time to witness their boss slam into Baratie; "Impossible...Owner was defeated...?"

Doing her best to rub the last vestiges of saltwater from her eyes, Emilia could hardly believe the sight before her. _She did something really scary just then...it was like her leg was engulfed by light! W-was that one of her techniques too...?_

Breathing heavily as sweat poured from her forehead, Laura quickly dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She had given everything she had...but she had won! Slowly craning her head towards the obviously startled Emilia, the Veldorian flashed her a tired victory sign.

"Heh...to think...you would have such a power..."

Her gaze snapping back towards the hole in the wall she had created only moments ago, Laura's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of Zeff leaning against the broken wall of his restaurant; "Sonna...you can still stand up after that?"

Forcing herself back to her feet, the exhausted redhead readied an offensive stance. Fatigue be damned, she wasn't going to give him a chance to do anything!

"Enough." Zeff raised his free hand, causing the girl to look at him in confusion; "You win, whelp."

"H-honto...?" Her face brightened with his unexpected concession. Although he was bleeding slightly from the mouth and had numerous scrapes and bruises from his collision with Baratie...Laura was fairly certain that he could have easily continued fighting if his prosthetic hadn't been destroyed.

"You've earned it." Zeff stated with a smirk, "I know Emilia can count on you to have her back out on that treacherous sea."

"Owner..." Emilia's eyes began to water slightly at the knowledge of how far they had both been willing to go for her sake, "Thank you...for all you've done for me these past two years, Owner...!"

Slowly approaching her elder with a bright smile, Laura offered him a deep and genuinely respectful bow; "Thank you for fighting with me, Zeff-san. I'm sorry for winning through trickery." _If he had known about my Devil Fruit from the start..._

"Hmph, don't make excuses for this old man. Enjoy your victory." Zeff waved off her apology, before frowning slightly upon realizing he had yet another hole in his restaurant to repair.

"Owner!" The shouts of the numerous Baratie chefs soon filled the air as they flocked to their bosses side to make sure he wasn't too hurt, "Is anything broken? Do you need medical aid, Owner?"

"Enough! Enough of your coddling, I'm fine!" Zeff barked in irritation, "Just get me my peg leg!"

Laughing slightly at the sight of the various cooks scrambling up the stairs in an effort to be the first to bring the peg down to their boss, Emilia wiped a final tear from her eye; "I really will miss this place."

"Now, on the matter of my repair and hospital bills." Zeff turned his attention back towards the female captain, "I saw that you were carrying about 20,000,000 Beli with you in the Sabagashira. That should just about cover all of the damage you did."

Her eyes widening slightly, Laura could hardly believe the words she was hearing; "All 20,000,000? Does the damage really come to that much...?"

"Hmm, let's see..." Patty interjected himself into their conversation and began tallying up the total figure; "For the food you ate, the total cost in repairing all of the damage to Baratie and the hospital fee incurred by the Baratie staff after our fight, along with upgrading your dinghy..."

_Oh, I see where this is going..._ Laura thought with a sullen expression adorning her face.

"Oh, it seems I was wrong; you unscrupulous witch!" Patty smiled up at her happily, "Out of your 20,000,000 Beli, you still have approximately 115,000 left after repaying us!"

"115,000 Beli..." Laura's mouth dropped open at the number. Was the God of irony mocking her right now?

Patting her sulking captain on the shoulder in comfort, Emilia did her best to look on the bright side; "Don't feel bad, Laura-san! At least it's something! We can use it to purchase essentials." _Though its only enough for about one of your meals..._

"Don't complain, whelp." Zeff stood upright after having his peg leg slid into place by one of his cooks; "We've rebuilt that sad little dinghy you sailed in on from scratch, so be grateful!"

"It won't take you to the Grand Line," Carne spoke up from behind her, "But it should take you and Emilia safely to the next island or so...assuming there aren't any storms in your path."

"Arigatou." _I guess I wasn't going to get very far in that little dinghy._ Laura thought, bowing once again.

Stepping towards the Veldorian pirate with his usual stern demeanor, Zeff seemed to be struggling with his words...an unusual sight for the wizened chef; "Take care of Emilia out there, whelp...and should you actually reach the New World, keep an eye out for a lecherous Little Eggplant named Sanji. If you see him..."

Clenching his fists tightly, Zeff turned away from the two women and began walking towards the stairs; "...Ask him if All Blue was everything we hoped for...!"

Watching him speechlessly in confusion for the first few moments, Laura's face quickly softened into a warm smile; "I will! If I see him I definitely will!"

"Goodbye, Owner!" Emilia exclaimed, "I promise I'll come back to see you one day!"

"GOODBYE...EMILIA!" The crew of Baratie all shouted together as the two girls boarded their small single-rig sloop.

"GOODBYE, EVERYONE!" She shouted back tearfully, waving at them with both arms. She was leaving her second home behind now to begin the life of adventure she had always dreamed of. But even though she was happy to be following her dream...

"We will see them again one day, Emilia-chan!" Laura chirped at the blonde cook with a bright smile.

Slowly wiping her eyes against her sleeve, she offered a nod of agreement to her captain; "Hai...we definitely will!"

* * *

Surprise! No profiles this chapter either. ^^;


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Gosh, this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I expected! Sorry for the overly long read.

This is a flashback chapter, for Laura this time! It is the first of four parts which will each be presented at the end of a major arc during the overall West Blue Saga. So enjoy part I of Laura's backstory! ^^

* * *

"Not bad!" Laura exclaimed with a bright smile, looking about the small cabin of their sailboat. By her estimate it could comfortably hold maybe four people. That would be enough until she could find a more permanent ship. "Zeff-san really did rebuild it from scratch!"

Sitting on the edge of the lower of two hammocks hanging against the wall, Emilia smiled approvingly at their roomy lodgings; "It seems like Owner really did know that I would be going with you all along..." She commented, noting that there was an alcove on the opposite wall where two more hammocks could be strung up if necessary.

Nodding her head in agreement, Laura offered the blonde her own views on the subject; "Zeff-san isn't really one for mushy words, right? I think our fight was just his way of saying how much he would miss you."

"...Aa..." She agreed, offering a glance to the floor; "I guess that's true."

"G-gomennasai!" Laura apologized with a heavy bow, not intending to make her new nakama feel sad about leaving her home.

Shaking her head to dispel her captain's worries, Emilia smiled up at the redhead; "No, it's okay...I don't regret my decision or anything. Zeff was kind of like my father after those two years I guess...and everyone else could be said to be like my...brother..." Seeming to trail off slightly at the last word, the chef released a frustrated sigh at herself. _I should work on being more cheerful, like Laura._

"You must really miss your older brother." The Veldorian remarked, now sitting backwards in a chair facing her cook.

"Well, of course." Emilia replied, "Do you not have any siblings, Laura-san?"

Tilting her head to the side for a moment, the rookie pirate offered her opposite a slight nod; "I did...she is gone now, though."

"Ah...!" Emilia's face paled slightly, "That's horrible! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory!" Bowing her own head in mimicry of her captain's earlier gesture, she could barely contain the embarrassed flushing of her cheeks.

Waving her hand idly to dispel her nakama's concern, Laura offered a broad grin in an effort to break the awkward silence; "Don't worry about it! I know you didn't mean any harm."

"Still, I'm sorry...I know how it feels to lose a family member." Emilia restated her apology without raising her head.

"Would you like to hear about Onee-san?" Laura offered, hoping a story might help to ease the mood.

"About your older sister...? Yes, of course! If it isn't too much trouble, that is..." Emilia responded, finally looking up at the smiling girl.

"Hehe, stop being so formal!" Laura laughed slightly at the chef's constant second guessing of herself, "We're friends now, right?"

"O-okay...!" Emilia squeaked out, swallowing the lump in her throat; "Please tell me about your sister!"

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Laura began her narration with a bright smile; "Her name was Sarah Montbars. She wasn't my biological sister, you see...but my parents left me with her when I was just a baby."

"Your parents abandoned you?" Emilia's mouth fell open in surprise.

Shrugging her shoulders lightly, Laura continued speaking; "I was told that there was a good reason, so I'm not mad about it."

"Onee-chan was really beautiful. She had golden blonde hair and really warm blue eyes." Her voice betrayed the admiration she obviously held for her older sister, eliciting a smile from Emilia; "She never really got mad at me, even when I would cause trouble for her..."

"I bet Laura-san was a pretty big troublemaker when she was a kid!" Emilia remarked with a giggle, her mood seeming to lighten.

Grinning back at her, Laura nodded her head in agreement; "I could be. I really could..."

* * *

"Slow down, Laura...give your food time to digest properly." Sarah pleaded with the ravenous little girl. Would occasionally having leftovers be too much to ask for? "You'll give yourself a stomach ache if you eat too much."

"You know I don't get stomach aches, Onee-san!" Laura responded with a mouthful of chicken.

"Well you're going to give **me** one, then; if you don't stop speaking with your mouth full!" The older woman remarked with an exasperated sigh. She had taught her how to eat properly with silverware in hopes that it might slow her down...but whenever she picked up a knife and fork it was like she became a little Samurai of gluttony...

_Where does an eight year old even store so much food...?_ Sarah speculated with a shake of her head. At least they had found a pleasant location to have their picnic. Veldorian summers were short, but they were undoubtedly beautiful.

"Onee-san!" Laura waved her arms to pull her sisters attention away from the scenery, "I'm done with the first basket, so let's open the second!"

Responding with a weary shake of her head, she reached down and opened the second basket for her younger sibling. Their food expenses were becoming ridiculous...how much would she eat when she reached puberty?

But she hadn't simply come here to look at the beautiful scenery or fill Laura's tummy. There was something more serious she needed to discuss, "Laura..."

"Uh oh, I did something bad didn't I...?" The little redhead looked up at her guardian, recognizing her tone of voice immediately.

Smiling slightly at the child's ability to read her, Sarah offered a light nod of her head in confirmation; "I was told you got into a fight with some of the other children in Coastpond."

Puffing her cheeks out slightly, Laura folded her arms at the accusation; "They started it! They said that my parents were snow demons and that I was left here to as a curse upon the village!"

"And did you believe them...?" Sarah questioned her with a slight frown.

"I...n-no! I didn't...I just..." Averting her eyes from her sisters gaze, Laura struggled to find the right words. Maybe it had frightened her a little...

"Silly Laura..." Sarah smiled down at the little girl's doubting expression, her hands reaching out to pull her into a gentle embrace; "Such foolish lies aren't even worth your anger."

"Onee-san..." Laura slowly looked up at her sister with a degree of uncertainty, "...Were my parents good people...?"

Nodding her head in response to her little sister's question, Sarah glanced up at the clear blue sky the day had offered them; "They were courageous and strong, and truly dear friends."

"Why did they leave me though...?" Laura asked, the question having lingered in her mind for quite some time. Whenever she wanted to ask however she had always hesitated for fear of the answer she would receive.

"They..." Sarah bit her lip in hesitation, "Some very bad people were chasing your parents. They left you with me so that you would be safe from harm."

Sitting quietly in her sisters arms for several moments, Laura finally worked up the courage to ask her final question; "Did my parents...love me...?"

"Of course they did!" The older woman responded immediately with a slight laugh before resting her head against that of her siblings, "They loved you every bit as much as I do."

Happily closing her eyes at Sarah's reassuring words, Laura quickly returned her hug. For the moment at least, the little redhead had seemingly forgotten all about the uneaten food in the second basket.

* * *

Releasing a heavy yawn of boredom, Dusalio sleepily watched the people of Coastpond go about their usual hustle and bustle lives. Everyone here was so uptight, to the point where he often wondered if they even knew how to smile. Perhaps then, it had not been an entirely sound idea to open up a candy store in this dreary little place.

He had assumed that, being a port town he would make a lot from visiting tradesmen that wished to bring a nice treat back to their kids. He had been wrong. While this town did receive traders from across West Blue, the generally unpleasant atmosphere propagated by its residence made traders eager to leave port the moment their transactions had been completed.

"At this rate I'll have to close shop by the end of the year." He remarked with a shake of his head. Where else was he supposed to take the family business, though? "Hm...?"

Glancing about his modest shop, Dusalio could have sworn he had heard his doorbell ring, indicating that a customer had stepped inside...yet he didn't see anyone. "Hello?"

"Hi!" A pair of small hands popped up over his counter to wave at him enthusiastically, causing the middle aged store clerk to flinch slightly in surprise.

Peering over the glass counter which displayed his wide selection of sweets, Dusalio was greeted by the familiar sight of his only regular customer; "Ah, if it isn't Laura! How are we doing today?"

"Onee-san gave me some money to spend," She announced cheerfully, "So I want to buy six Nub-Nub Bars and eight packs of Sea Pearls!"

Laughing at her sizeable order, the smiling owner of 'Dusalio's Sugar Emporium' quickly began to gather up her requested items; "Ah, without you and your unbreakable sweet tooth I would have been forced to close down months ago."

It was true, while there was an occasional visiting trader that was willing to brave the icy glares of the villagers to purchase a treat or two; the vast majority of his profits had come from the stomach of one little girl.

"Close down...? But Dusalio-san's candy is my favorite!" Laura's mouth dropped in horror at the very idea that she might lose her favorite candy store.

Laughing slightly at her panicked distressed, the clerk patted her lightly on the head; "Ah, if only the rest of the village felt the same way."

"I don't care about them and neither should you!" Laura snapped, "Everyone here is a jerk, and hates anyone that wasn't born here."

Cutting a grin at the little girl's astute observation, Dusalio offered a nod in agreement; "You're preaching to the choir, here. They seem almost offended by my store's presence. Maybe they think it ruins the monotonous gray decor that features so prominently in their architecture."

"Huh...?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion at his last sentence, "Mano-tan-us acupuncture...?"

"Heh, never mind. Anyway, you better be getting back to your sister. Enjoy your candy, Laura." Dusalio waved to his favorite customer with a warm smile.

"Okay! See you later, Dusalio-san!" Waving to the clerk as she stepped through the door, Laura began making her way back home while happily swinging her bag of candy at her side.

It was never difficult to find her way back. After all, they lived in the tallest structure in the village...Fort Marliena! It apparently use to be an old Marine base, but they abandoned it a long time ao!

Constantly looming over Coastpond, it served as her guiding beacon home no matter where she was! Preparing to start her way up the large hill upon which the stone tower rested, the redhead was stopped in her tracks by the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Well, well...if it isn't our old friend Laura..." A slightly overweight boy grinned down at the smaller child, a pair of scrawnier kids seeming to step out of nowhere behind him.

"Yavil...?" Laura frowned slightly at the larger youth, "Is there something you want? I'm just heading home."

Glancing down at the bag she was holding in her hand, Yavil's grin slowly broadened into a smirk; "You in a hurry or something? What do you have in that bag there?"

"Just some candy." She responded candidly, hoping to cut their conversation short so she could remove him from her sight.

"Candy?" One of the boys at his side seemed to perk up, "From that guy's candy shop? Aw, man! Mom won't even let me go there."

Nodding his head in agreement, Yavil turned his attention back to the girl; "Mine either. But I guess since neither of you belong in this village, you like to hang out together; isn't that right?"

Clenching her fists slightly at the eleven year olds remarks, Laura quickly calmed her mind by remembering her promise not to get into any more fights. Without a word, she slowly turned away from them and began walking up the hill.

"KYAA!" Screaming in surprise as she was suddenly knocked to the ground by a swift elbow to her back, Laura wined in pain while the bag in her hand was wrenched from her fingers.

"Wow! Look at all of this stuff! Aren't these Nub-Nub Bars?" Yavil exclaimed excitedly, quickly stripping one of its wrappers and taking a large bite; "Umai~!"

"I can't believe he has all of this good candy! It's not fair that she gets to just do whatever she wants!" One of the other boys remarked, downing a few Sea Pearls.

Slowly climbing to her feet, Laura silently gritted her teeth in anger. She had paid for that with her allowance, and now that fatso and his friends were eating it. There were few things she hated more than people that took food from her!

"Oh, she got up already? Do you want to try and take your candy back, pipsqueak?" Yavil taunted her with a chocolate covered grin.

_Walk away...walk away..._ Laura told herself, slowly stepping towards the tower without a single word towards her assailants.

"Hah, look at her run! Probably going to cry to that crazy lady in the tower!" Yavil remarked to the laughter of his friends.

"...What?" Laura stopped dead in her tracks at his last insult, "What did you call Onee-san...?"

"I said she was a crazy old bat! Who else would want the child of snow demons?" Yavil cackled alongside his pals, "Then again, they probably threatened to freeze her solid if she didn't-"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Laura screamed, leaping off the hill down towards the older child with a glare of unbridled fury burning within her eyes. Smashing into Yavil and knocking him to the ground, she quickly drew back her fist and slammed it into his nose with a sickening crack, "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ONEE-SAN!"

"Ngghaaah!" Yavil spat up blood as the little girl continued to punch him in the face, crimson fluid freely leaking from his nose as teeth were sent flying through the air.

"Y-Yavil!" One of the boys shouted, trying to rush to his leader's aid only to be backhanded to the ground by a strength that far exceeded that of an eight year old.

Falling onto his rear in terror at the site of his friends lying on the ground, the third boy began to desperately crawl away; "S-she really is a demon's child!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" She screamed again, grasping him by the collar and bringing his bloodied face close to her own.

"I...I t-take it b-b-back...!" Yavil weakly choked out, tears streaming down his face while he trembled in fear. "P-please don't kill me...! I'm s-sorry!" He cried out in between sobs.

_Ah...!_ Laura suddenly released the boy, her senses quickly returning to her. Watching him quiver in fear, trying desperately to crawl away from her; she suddenly felt her own cheeks grow moist with tears.

"I'm...sorry..." She muttered in horror, backing away from them before charging up the hill with every last ounce of her strength.

_He...he was bleeding...! I...hurt him..._ She felt sick, like she wanted to vomit. She had shoved back when they knocked her down before, but nobody had ever bled or been seriously hurt... "Onee-san...!"

Finally reaching the entrance of her home, Laura's eyes instantly set upon her sister standing at the foot of the tower. To her surprise, Sarah wasn't alone.

Speaking to her sister in a voice too quiet for the redhead to make out was a man that looked to be at least in his early 40s. Draped in a simple brown tarp, he had an almost homeless appearance to him. When he noticed she was watching them, he quickly said a final word to the older woman before departing down the opposite side of the hill.

"Oh, you're home Laura." Sarah remarked with a smile, quickly walking over to the little girl only to see that she was crying; "Laura! What happened?"

"I...I hurt someone..." Falling to her knees, she began coughing as her breaths became labored; "I hurt him really badly...!"

Her face paling at the little girl's words, Sarah nevertheless quickly wrapped her overcoat around her little sister and helped her to stand; "Let's go inside, Laura..."

Ascending the short flight of stairs leading to the tower's entrance, the blonde woman felt her sibling's hand suddenly quiver within her own.

"Why...Onee-san...?" Laura cried from beneath Sarah's coat, "Why does everyone hate me...? I never did anything to them..."

Unable to look the little girl directly in the eyes, Sarah stepped forward through the doorway; fighting against her own tears, "I'm sorry, Laura...I...promise, we will leave this place soon."

* * *

"So this is 'Coastpond', huh?" Vice Admiral Bargada muttered, lowering his smoldering cigar from his lips.

"Yes sir." The Cipher Pol agent confirmed his superior's question, "Our information say that the Revolutionary Sarah Montbars has been providing operatives within Monkey D. Dragon's army from this location for at least a decade."

"It took you this long to pinpoint her location?" Bargada frowned in irritation.

Coughing with a hint of indignation, the Cipher Pol agent adjusted his spectacles; "With all due respect, Veldoria is a very large kingdom; sir. The last place we expected her to be was the old G3 Headquarters."

"I'm surprised they decided to build a village beneath it." Bargada remarked with a laugh before leaning back against the mast of his Buster Call ship, the _Indomitable_; "How many within the village could be said to be Revolutionary sympathizers?"

"Unknown, sir. We have only just confirmed that Sarah Montbars is currently present here." He stated, offering a glance towards the great tower standing proudly in the distance; "It is likely the Revolutionary Army knows we have obtained this information. They may have already warned her."

"You sure she hasn't fled yet?" The Vice Admiral arched a brow of concern.

Nodding his head, the agents next words were spoken with complete confidence; "Absolutely. She probably doesn't expect us to react this quickly. If we hurry we can still make it."

Closing his teeth upon is cigar once more, Bargada blew a large puff of smoke into the night air; "In that case we don't have much time to lose. I'll make the call to Headquarters for the necessary authorization. Get any of your operatives still in the village back to the _Indomitable_."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the young Cipher Pol agent nodded his head; "Y-yes sir!"

* * *

Something didn't feel right...

It wasn't just her fight with Yavil, either. All throughout the tower, her sister was packing away everything that wasn't nailed down. It was as if she was preparing to move. "Onee-san, why are you packing everything? This isn't because of me, is it...?"

Offering a quick yet reassuring smile over her shoulder, Sarah never stopped packing even when she spoke; "No. This is purely my own fault." She admitted, silently cursing herself for continuing to support the Revolutionary Army in spite of the danger it placed her sister in.

"So we will be leaving Coastpond?" The redhead questioned her, not completely certain on whether she should be happy or sad about so suddenly abandoning the only home she had ever known.

"Yes. We will go somewhere better, however. A place where people do not mistreat outsiders." She stated firmly. She had already brought their wagon to the front of the tower. It may have been sudden, but this was literally a matter of life and death.

"I'm scared, Onee-san...I...just want this day to be over!" She hugged her knees to her chest, unable to stop shaking. She had just seriously hurt another kid, and now they were having to move so suddenly?

Seeing her little sister curl up in a ball, Sarah immediately sat the box she was carrying down and made her way over to her. No matter how urgent things were, she just couldn't leave things like this; "Listen to me, Laura. I'm not angry about earlier. We all lose control sometimes...myself included."

She was just like her parents, really. Those Dangerous people and their ridiculous strength. For a child ,however, such a strength was not always easily controlled; "I know you didn't mean to go that far, so don't cry anymore; okay?"

"Onee-san..." Feeling her body being pulled into her big sister's embrace, Laura did her best to hold her tears back.

"I need you to be strong for me right now. You can do that, right?" Sarah asked her, knowing that the next several weeks would be trying on them both. Watching the little girl offer her a weak nod, the blonde smiled gently; "Good girl."

Although they referred to one another as sisters due to Sarah's relatively young age, the truth was that she thought of her as nothing less than her daughter. If it meant protecting her, then she would offer her life in a second. These were her thoughts as the roof above her was suddenly ripped apart by a mass of fire.

Gazing up in horror as the rubble of her home came crashing down towards them, Sarah knew in her gut what had happened. _I was too late...they've already...!_ No. There was no time to think. In the brief instance before the roof collapsed on her, Sarah used her body to protect her child.

* * *

_So loud..._

_It was so loud...that sound..._

_Onee-san...?_

Peeling open her eyes, Laura could still feel her sister's heart beating against her, "Onee-san...?"

Raising her head to look at her sister, Laura's eyes quickly widened in horror at the sight before her; the little girl's body trembling uncontrollably; "O-Onee-san!"

Bleeding rivers onto the floor, Sarah Montbars continued to hold her position over Laura in spite of the deep gash in her head created by the falling rubble. She wanted to move, to help her to escape...but the combination of her blood loss and her buried leg prevented her from moving.

"Laura..." She croaked out weakly to the terrified child beneath her, "...You have to run...get away...quickly..."

The redhead had heard every word her sister had spoken, but she refused to obey them; "Onee-san! I can't run...I...I don't know what's happening...but...I can't leave you!"

"The...bad people...Laura..." Sarah managed to choke out, "The ones that...killed your parents...they are coming for me...and will kill you too...please..." She begged her, tears streaming from her eyes to mix with the blood coating her face; "...You have to live...for their sake..."

"NO!" Laura shouted her refusal, "Onee-san is my only parent!" She cried out, unwilling to accept a life without the person that had raised her since birth.

Feeling her vision begin to blur, Sarah struggled more to force her words through her labored breathing; "If...if you love me...then please...live...for me...Laura!"

"Don't die...don't die, mama!" Laura pleaded with her, feeling the older woman's weight growing ever heavier as her arms became incapable of supporting her weight, "I love you!"

"I...love you..." Sarah mouth managed to form a soft smile, the smile Laura had come to know so well these past eight years. Falling forwards, the woman known as Sarah Montbars collapsed upon her daughter.

"Mama...mama...!" Laura gasped for breath between her tears and the growing flames that surrounded them. Their tower was on fire. Would she even be able to escape...?

Trying to muster the strength and will to lift her parents body off of her, Laura could see the flames growing ever closer. _She died...for me...mama died..._ Gritting her teeth, the redhead pushed herself away from Sarah's body.

"I can't...die..." She muttered to herself, crawling along the ground towards the only clear exit she could see; "Mama died for me...so I have...to live...!"

She could see the clear path outside. Struggling forward, Laura's heart began to surge with hope that Sarah's sacrifice would not be in vain. Stepping towards the cool night's breeze that rushed to fan the flames consuming her home, Laura was soon thrown backwards when a loose rafter came crashing down before her.

"N-no...!" That was it...the only way out! And now it had been blocked by a massive beam. The fire was already spreading to it, making any attempt to move it suicidal; "Mama...I don't know what to do..."

Collapsing to the castle floor as the smoke began to overtake her, Laura's eyes once more grew wide when she saw the wooden rafter fly through the air and smash against the far wall. Standing in its place was a man...he looked kind of familiar.

"I see..." His deep voice was laced with regret, "It seems we underestimated them, Sarah. I'm truly sorry."

"You...you were talking with..." Laura choked over her words, unable to finish her sentence because of the smoke surrounding her.

Glancing down in surprise, the man quickly raised his leg and swept it across the burning room at speeds no sane person would ever call human. In an instant, the flames engulfing the tower were extinguished.

Coughing several more times upon the smoke she had already ingested, Laura weakly raised her eyes to look at the man with no small degree of uncertainty.

"I remember Sarah telling me that she had taken the child of Asher D. Alden under her care. You must be made of some pretty tough stuff to survive all of this." He commented with a slight smirk, reaching down to help the little girl to her feet.

"No..." Laura shook her head in response to his statement, "I'm not tough...if I were tough mama..." She clenched her fists as tears began to spill down her cheeks again, "Mama wouldn't have needed to die for me...!"

Scratching the side of his head with a frown, her offered a regretful eye to the body of his friend; "I'm sorry about your mom, kid. I never thought those idiots would go so far...well, no...I suppose I can't make that claim..."

"Those people that did this...who were they...?" Laura asked the unknown man through gritted teeth.

"That would be the World Government...the asshole organization this Kingdom claims membership to." He remarked, picking his nose with his little finger.

"And you...?" Laura turned her gaze upon the adult that had saved her life.

Leaning against one of the charred wooden pillars, the man offered the girl a somewhat arrogant smirk; "Me? My name is Andante. Infamously known as the only Vice Admiral to openly commit treason against the Marines and live to tell about it." Seeming proud of this reputation, the former Marine's boast was slightly ruined when the pillar he was leaning on collapsed under his weight, sending him to the floor amidst a flurry of ashes.

"Itai~..." He winced, rubbing his head; "Well anyway, that's my name."

Seeming unamused by his antics, Laura turned away from him and began walking out into the chill of night.

"Oi, oi...where do you think you're going?" He suddenly hopped to his feet, somehow managing to appear in front of the girl in an instant.

Flinching in shock at his speed, Laura took several steps back; "I...I'm going to go find the people that did this to mama and make them pay!" She stated firmly.

"You mean the World Government?" Andante had to stop himself from laughing at her ridiculous statement, "Sorry kid, but I don't see that happening. Unless you think you can destroy a battleship."

"But I can't just leave things like this! Mama...mama..."

"She died so you could live, right?" Andante interjected, "So then, wouldn't running off to get yourself killed be kind of insulting to her?"

Taking his words with a look of shock, Laura slowly fell backwards onto her bottom, feeling utterly helpless and alone. "Mama is gone...my home is gone...I...I don't know where to go...I don't know what to do...!"

"Get up, and make a new home for yourself, obviously." He responded to her with a shrug.

"Just like that...?" Laura asked him in utter disbelief, "You want me...to move on just like that?"

Holding his hands up defensively when her voice noticeably rose in volume, the middle aged fugitive rubbed the back of his head; "I'm saying that your mom gave her life for you, so it's your duty to keep moving forward even if it hurts. Understand?"

Looking down at her feet in hesitation, Laura shut her eyes tightly to disallow any further tears; "If I make a new home for myself...will it be destroyed too...?"

"Not if you become strong enough to protect it." Andante replied, offering his to her with a grin.

Slowly extending her small hand towards his, she felt his strong grip pull her to her feet; "Will you teach me how to be strong...like you...?"

"Heh," Placing his hand upon the little girl's head, Andante's grin broadened into a full smirk; "Sure thing, kid. From this day forth you can consider yourself my official apprentice! Be ready, because I'm going to put you through hell and fill your little noggin with everything I know!"

Looking up at the strange man that had just named her his apprentice. Laura forced herself to bow respectfully to her new master; "H-hai...Andante-sensei!"

* * *

"And so even though I always called her my big sister, I really consider her to be my mother." Laura smiled slightly, before realizing that Emilia had just cried a puddle of tears underneath her hammock, "Eh? You're crying, Emilia-chan!"

"That was horrible, Laura-san...you said you were going to tell me a story to cheer me up!" She blew her nose on a handkerchief; "Now I feel even worse!"

"Oh...right! I guess I kind of forgot that part!" The redhead laughed while rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry!"

"Damn it...now I'm going to have puffy eyes!"

* * *

No profiles this time either. There shall be next chapter though! ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I have finally worked out the plot for this, along with the next arc! So there won't be another long delay like this for a while. ^^

Sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

"I appreciate what you did on our behalf, Otto...but the Bege family will not allow this to slide." Ezekiel frowned, watching the gunman down another shot of whisky with no concern. He really wasn't taking his warning seriously.

"You worry too much, 'Zeek," Otto Vandersen grinned back at the older man, slumping forward against the counter while signaling for the bartender to refill his glass. "You think some petty thugs can best me?"

Cupping his face within the palm of his hand, Ezekiel shook his head in response to his friend's arrogance; "The Bege Family isn't some disorganized band of rabble-rousers! It is the most dangerous criminal organization in West Blue...they control this, and dozens of other towns!"

"They control this town, huh?" Otto cocked his head to the side, causing Ezekiel to noticeably stiffen. Draped in a dark gray poncho and wide brimmed hat, he made it no secret that he wasn't from Psara.

"W-wait...you wouldn't be thinking about...trying to disrupt their operations here...would you...?" Ezekiel felt his heart beating rapidly at the mere thought. He was going to get them all killed at this rate! "Listen to me, Otto! You've already killed one of their thugs; if you continue to antagonize them then it won't just be you that suffers!"

Slamming his glass down upon the counter, Otto slowly rose from his stool and started towards the door; "You're saying it would've been better if I just let them kill you and sell your family into slavery?"

"O-of course not! But..." His voice trailed off, uncertain of his own expectations. He truly did appreciate his guests sacrifice for their sake, but if it meant the entire town would suffer at his expense...no, he couldn't live with that kind of guilt!

Turning to offer a last word to the man that had provided him shelter this past week, Otto soon found himself gazing down at the looming shadow that had fallen over him. "It looks like you were right about them coming after me, 'Zeek."

"So this is the little punk that killed Balorno?" The well muscled figure known as Dalba cackled, standing nearly ten feet in height.

Glancing over his shoulder at the imposing figure, Otto offered him a tip of his hat; "You must be another one of the Bege family's goons. You here to pay me back for that thug I downed?"

Grinning at the smaller man, there was no sign of fear in the mobster's eyes; "I'll take that as a confession!" He chuckled. "Listen, kid; even though you took out one of our own, the boss is impressed with your skill! Balorno was no rookie."

"I suppose I should be honored?" Otto arched his brow suspiciously at the sudden compliment.

"I'm going to make you an offer that, if you possess any sense at all, you'll accept without hesitation!" His tone did little to assuage the thick apprehension filling the air. Patrons were already quietly siphoning out the back door in anticipation of the bloodshed to come.

_I don't like the sound of this..._ Ezekiel thought, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat. He already had an idea about what Dalba's offer would be...

"That man, Ezekiel;" The criminal leveled a meaty finger in the farmer's direction, "He was loaned 500,000 beli by Barone-sama to help his farmstead...and yet he is two months overdue with no indication that he plans to pay him back!"

Gritting his teeth in anger, Ezekiel knew that his fears had just been confirmed. _This isn't going to end well...!_

"Finish Balorno's mission by killing him and bringing his family back to Barone-sama, and you'll not only be forgiven; but you will be given the distinct honor of becoming a member of the Bege Family!" Dalba's lips slid into a smirk, his eyes drifting over to the farmer as if to drink in the older man's fear.

"Ah, I see..." Otto responded, rolling himself a cigarette before touching it's end to a golden lighter; "No deal. That isn't something a 'Hero' would do!" He chuckled with a subtle smile.

Narrowing his eyes on the insolent man beneath him, Dalba's knuckles quickly paled as he tightened his fists; "I see...so you not only kill one of our family, but you spit in Barone-sama's face by refusing his generous offer?"

_Ah...! He's going to attack!_ Ezekiel's legs began to tremble beneath his weight. He had heard about Dalba's devastating punches...they were said to be enough to crush a normal man's skull with ease!

"Then you can join your friend in hell, Otto Vanderson!" Lunging forward with a bone-crushing punch aimed for the smaller man's head, Dalba's eyes grew wide when he met only the wooden floor of the tavern. Feeling the unmistakable chill of metal pressing against his chin, the mobster turned his eyes downward to see a pistol at his throat. "N-nanda to!"

"Tell the devil that he'll have to wait a little longer to claim my soul, scum." Offering the massive human a steely gaze as his last image, Otto pulled back on the trigger of his gun.

* * *

"Ahhh~" Releasing a contented sigh, Laura leaned back in the wooden tub. The water was still steaming hot and felt great against her sore muscles. "Emilia-chan is amazing for being able to boil seawater like this!"

Hearing her captain's voice from outside, Emilia slowly shook her head in response to the compliment; "If you plan on sailing you really should know how to do these things yourself."

By purifying and boiling seawater to bathe in they would be able to conserve their all-important drinking water. _And I would prefer it if we didn't have to chance drinking even properly prepared seawater,_ Emilia thought.

Drinking water wasn't their biggest concern, however. They had been at sea now for over three days and Laura had nearly exhausted their food supplies. If they didn't find somewhere to dock soon, they could very well starve!

"I can't believe you thought we could just drift aimlessly until we hit land!" Emilia complained to her bathing counterpart inside the cabin. Despite her having displayed at least some ability to think ahead, Laura seemed loath to use it in most cases.

"It's more fun if we don't know where we will end up next!" Laura retorted with a beaming smile, climbing out of the tub and dripping water onto the cabin floor while she dried herself.

Glaring at the door separating them, the blonde chef felt her eye twitch slightly at her friends lack of concern; "You won't be saying that when we run out of food!"

"You worry too much, Emilia-chan!" Laura exclaimed, stepping through the door wearing one of her outfits from Boaduor. A blousy yet aesthetic blue dress that was cut just above her knees, it allowed her to move without restriction in case they found themselves in danger.

With a pair of matching sandals and a blue bow tied at the back of her head, Emilia was confident that her captain would be well dressed when they discovered their aimlessly drifting skeletons a month or two from now.

"Somebody has to worry about our survival, since you obviously don't!" Emilia shot back.

Waving her hand idly to dispel her singular nakama's concerns, Laura released a slight yawn as she stretched the last of her waking kinks out; "We will be fine! We just have to trust in fate!"

"That's your plan?" Emilia's face bore her exasperation unashamedly, "I have a better one: It's called a navigator!"

"Navigator...?" Laura tilted her head in response to her friend's suggestion, "I did plan on getting one before we entered the Grand Line."

Shaking her head slightly, Emilia gestured towards the vast open sea before them; "We'll need one well before that if you want to even **make it** to the Grand Line! West Blue is a huge ocean!"

"Hmm...I suppose that's true," Laura admitted; "Okay then! I'll look for a navigator on the next island we visit!" She proclaimed with a pump of her fist.

"If we make it to the next island," The blonde muttered while continuing to prepare breakfast.

Smelling the alluring aroma floating through the air, the redhead grinned down at Emilia; "Ne, when will breakfast be ready?" Laura asked excitedly.

"Soon. I'm using the last of our food supplies, by the way." The cook stated, her eyes slowly drifting towards the other woman when she received no reply; "Did you hear me?"

Gazing off into the horizon with an addled expression, Laura slowly raised her finger towards a tiny black dot in the distance; "That's an island, isn't it...?"

Quickly turning towards the far off speck, Emilia could hardly believe her eyes; "It...it is!"

"Hehe...see?" Laura grinned at her friend, "Fate will always guide us to our next destination!"

"And not a moment too soon." Emilia noted with a sigh of relief. They really were on their last meal...and with only 115,000 beli to their name, they wouldn't be able to buy enough to satiate Laura's appetite for long. Still, at least they had a chance for survival on dry land!

Now dancing from one foot to another like an impatient child, the captain of this unnamed; two-person crew could hardly contain her excitement, "Maybe it will be a jungle island filled with huge dinosaurs and bloodthirsty cannibals!"

"You say that like it's a good thing!" The cook snapped, suddenly feeling apprehensive about the ever growing landmass.

"If I end up as a sacrifice to some giant monkey, then I **will** haunt you!" Emilia warned her captain, glancing warily towards their next destination. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

"Nani...?" The disheveled gangster offered his subordinate a chilling glare; "Dalba is dead? You're telling me that little bastard not only rejected my offer but had the balls to kill another one of my boys?"

Feeling his bosses steely gaze bore a hole through him, the informant swallowed a heavy lump in his throat; "Yes, Barone-sama...I'm afraid that is the case."

Leaning back on his velvet couch, Crusher Barone frowned deeply at the news of Otto Vandersen's blatant act of defiance against him. If he allowed this to go unpunished, then it might inspire others to act out against his rule of Psara.

With skin like burnt sienna and bottomless raven eyes, Barone shared a heritage unique from that of this islands residents. Dressed in a bedraggled zip-up hoodie and loose fitting pants, he bore very little resemblance to the standard Bege Family mobster. Nevertheless, his utter ruthlessness had ensured that the people of Psara would think twice before daring to cross him.

"It's time we made an example of this trash," Barone stated with a smirk, "Vaska should be more than enough to kill a nobody gunman like him."

"One last thing, Barone-sama;" The mobster offered his boss a deferential nod, "A small boat docked at the harbor early this morning."

"Oh? This is a bad time to be receiving new visitors," Barone remarked. He always kept his boys on the lookout for any new arrivals. It was important that he always knew who was staying in his town so that they didn't make any trouble for him, "Better have Vaska give them the low-down on how things work here, too."

"All we saw were a couple of young girls," The messenger continued with his report; "One was carrying a trio of pistols in a leather utility belt, however."

Impassively scratching the side of his face in response to his subordinate's warning, Barone dismissed the younger man with a wave of his hand; "Doesn't sound like anything 'V' can't handle. Just give em' the standard welcome."

"Of course, Barone-sama."

* * *

_Another town..._ Laura thought to herself with a slight frown. She had been looking forward to somewhere more...interesting. _Oh _w_ell, at least I can try and find a navigator here!_

Glancing about the crowded market place, the redhead could see many people peering at them from over their shoulders even while they went about their daily business. _Creepy..._

"They have lots of food here, but it's all really expensive;" Emilia commented, seemingly unaware of the icy glares that she and her captain were receiving.

"I'm surprised too," Laura agreed; "It's not as if they are selling gourmet food or anything. Just basic stuff like bread and fish have ridiculous prices attached to them!"

Strangely, however, nobody else in this town seemed to have any trouble purchasing goods from the many stalls that lined the market place. This struck Laura as particularly odd since most of them appeared to be rather impoverished, with worn and tattered clothes and dirt covered faces aplenty.

"Maybe it's us..." Emilia suggested, "It could be an export tariff."

Folding her arms behind her head with a yawn of boredom, Laura smiled to her cook as the obvious solution popped into her head; "Well, since we **are** pirates; we should just steal all of the supplies we need!"

Her facing paling slightly at the other woman's suggestion, Emilia raised her hand in protest; "B-but Laura-san...we don't even really have a crew or anything! We can't just ransack a port all by ourselves!"

_Of course, Laura probably __**could**__ do just that if she really wanted to..._ Emilia acknowledged, _But the idea of just taking away these struggling peoples livelihoods...it doesn't feel right!_ "There must be a better way to acquire food and water, right?"

"Mou...you can be really picky sometimes; Emilia-chan!" Laura pouted, "It's not like I wanted to hurt anyone!"

Sighing under her breath, Emilia's mind began a race to figure out a solution to their nearly exhausted resources...before Laura did something to get them into even bigger trouble. "We don't know anything about this town, so we should try and avoid causing a ruckus-"

_**CHOMP!**_

"Umai wa...!" Laura almost shivered with excitement at the familiar taste; "I haven't had a Kutabare Melon in years!" She exclaimed to the startled vendor, continuing to munch on the round fruit happily.

"Too late..." Emilia sighed.

"Ah...! That came all the way from Micqueot in North Blue!" The vendor shouted in horror, "They cost over 40,000 Beli apiece for traders like you!"

"40,000...? That's highway robbery!" Laura responded angrily, "And I've been a highway robber, so I know!"

Beads of sweat forming along his brow, the elderly vendor reached out to hopefully receive his payment; "Listen, please just hurry up and pay! I didn't set the price, but if I don't collect it I'll be in serious trouble...!"

"Trouble?" Laura cocked her head to the side.

"Well, well!" A masculine voice suddenly arose from behind the young redhead, "The boss didn't tell me our visitor was such a babe!"

"Eh?" Laura spun on her heel to find herself almost face-to-face with a man dressed in a pristine black zoot suit. Standing roughly six feet in height, his most noticeable feature was perhaps his Cheshire grin which stretched nearly to his ears.

Reaching out to gently grasp the wrist of the confused girl, he offered a lingering kiss to the back of her hand; "It must be my lucky day, getting to watch over such a hottie!"

When his eyes drifted upwards to her voluminous chest, he found himself unable to prevent the woman from reflexively pulling away. Offering a glance to the blonde girl a short distance away, his grin quickly widened even further; "Two hotties, in fact!"

"Anta wa dare?" Laura questioned the strange man, taking a step backwards to prevent him from grabbing her again.

Raising her hand to the throwing dagger kept within her blouse, Emilia watched in silence while her captain spoke with the perverse man. He appeared to carry a certain air of authority, in spite of his crass behavior.

"You can call me Vaska, baby;" He replied, offering a lurid gaze to both women while he spoke; "I'm the third highest ranking member of the Bege Family on this island."

_Bege Family...?_ Emilia thought in shock, _I've heard of them before...a syndicate of ruthless gangsters ran by the infamous pirate Capone 'Gang' Bege!_ Swallowing a lump in her throat, she suddenly understood where her unease about this island had come from.

"And? What do you want from us, pervo?" Laura grilled him for answers, her brow furrowing slightly at the lecherous man.

Tightening his fists slightly in response to her insult, Vaska stepped towards the fair skinned woman; his eyes now carrying a sinister glint to them, "I'm simply here to welcome you to Psara...and to make certain you understand and comply with our...unique rules!"

With her heartbeat accelerating by the second, beads of sweat quickly began forming along Emilia's forehead. _This isn't good...! I can't believe we had to land on an island controlled by the Bege Family!_

"Unique rules...?" Backing away from him when he began to walk towards her, Laura quickly found her back against the melon stand. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the terrified face of the vendor.

"Oh, indeed;" Vaska responded. "Honoring Barone-sama's tariff on all goods, for example..." Glancing to the half-eaten fruit in her hand, it was clear he had witnessed her exchange with the vendor. His eyes shifting to the trembling old man, the gangsters tone of voice continued to grow darker; "I would hope a citizen would know this better than anyone!"

His face going white with fear, the old man threw up his hands in an effort to placate the criminal; "N-no, I didn't forget! S-she stole it from me, I swear! I was going to make her pay for it!"

"Oh?" Vaska cocked his head to the side, "Stealing from Barone-sama? Well that won't do!"

"We can pay!" Emilia finally spoke up, ignoring Laura's look of indignation; "We have the money...it was 40,000 beli, right?"

Vaska quickly shook his head at the blonde in rejection of her offer, "No, no...I'm afraid that won't do. You see, it's the intent that matters! It shows a clear lack of respect for the order Barone-sama has worked so diligently to establish here!"

"I'm afraid I simply can't allow you to walk about the town freely after such a disquieting lack of concern for the law! Though..." Vaska stroked his chin melodramatically in contemplation, "Maybe I can be convinced to turn a blind eye, just this once...in exchange for a bit of company-"

Suddenly rushing forward to slam her fist into the lascivious man's nose with a painful crack, Laura watched as he spiraled through the air and impacted the ground hard. Was that a bit rash? Perhaps. Did she feel much better afterwards? Definitely!

"L-Laura-san!" Emilia gasped in disbelief. Did she not know about the Bege Family? Or was she simply that reckless?

"Ah...!" Falling onto his rear, the vendor looked as if he was ready to faint; "S-she struck him!"

"Relax," Laura waved off their concerns, "I didn't hit him that hard. Look!"

Cupping his hand over his face, Vaska slowly climbed to his feet with a look of pure rage; "Y-you bitch...! Now you're dead!"

Shoving both of his hands into the coat of his suit, they soon reemerged wearing a pair of leather gloves; "I'll cut you to pieces!"

Even though she had remained on guard, Laura nearly failed to see the oncoming attack before it was too late. Reaching down to grasp the old vendor by his collar, the redhead quickly leaped into the air just as the shimmering wires enveloped the stand behind them.

Strumming the series of wires as if they were an instrument, the mobster quickly sliced through the stand like it was made of fine silk. Watching the woman land a short distance away, Vaska readied himself for a second attack.

"Emilia-chan, stay out of this!" Laura warned her nakama while hurling the screaming old man in her direction.

"WAAH!" The blonde yelped in shock while offering a soft landing to the now unconscious vendor. Groaning slightly from her new position on the ground, Emilia could only watch in silence as her captain fought with the perverted criminal. _I think she sometimes forgets that not everyone has her freakish strength..._

"I won't miss this time!" Vaska shouted, lashing out with his deadly strings and successfully ensnaring the redhead despite her effort to duck beneath them. Curling them around his fingers several times to tighten his hold over her, the gangster sneered in victory; "Gotcha! There's no escape for you now!"

Glancing down at the wires that had entrapped her, Laura quickly replayed the previous scene with the stall in her mind. _Now he'll twang them..._ She thought, watching his fingers closely.

"You should've taken me up on my offer," Vaska taunted her with a grin; "Now only death awaits you!" Twanging his razor wires just as before, the gangster's eyes quickly widened when Laura dashed towards him at high speeds. _Shit, I didn't get her legs!_

Feeling the wires slacken against her as she closed with her foe, Laura offered Vaska a slight grin; "I wasn't ducking to dodge your attack...I was making sure you didn't ensnare my legs!"

"Gah...!" Doing his best to reel in his wires while backing away, Vaska found himself unable to part with the charging woman. _Damnit, she let me entangle her like that so I couldn't escape...!_

Raising her arms when the wires had finally become loose enough, Laura began her counterattack.

* * *

"Hmm," Barone examined his new shades in the mirror; "I should've stuck with the checkerboards. These make my ears look big!"

It could be extremely difficult to find good shades when you were left in charge of such a backwards hole in the wall! He had to place orders off-island with Criminal brand just to find a decent pair. "Ah well. If anyone laughs I'll bust their caps."

Lazily slouching back on his couch once more, the de facto ruler of Psara released a heavy yawn and prepared to catch a few z's. His plans were cut short, however, when the door to his 'throne room' was suddenly thrown open; "Huh...?"

"B-Barone-sama...!" A bloodied figure gasped, shakily stumbling towards his bosses velvet couch while leaving a crimson trail behind him.

"Wha...? That you, 'V'?" Barone lifted his shades to catch a better look at the injured mobster, "Shit, man! You look like hell! Don't tell me you let that Otto punk do this to you!"

Collapsing to his knees and coughing heavily, Vaska struggled to force himself to speak in between heavy pants; "N-not Otto...the...visitors...!"

"N-nanda to?" Barone stammered in disbelief, "You're telling me those two chicks that arrived this morning did this?"

"N-not...normal..." Vaska gasped out, his consciousness rapidly fading; "...strong...!"

Watching his number three man pass out at his feet, Barone began to scratch his thin goatee in thought; "Hmm...interesting. Maybe I've just found the solution to my problem!"

* * *

Yay! Profile time!

Here is an example of how I may modify a profile to make it fit better within the story. The original profile for Otto Vandersen seemed to describe an old man, more than the young 22 year old his age suggested. So I modified him to better reflect his age, since a young gunman would fit better within my story than an old one in any case. His original creator even approved of my changes. How nice of him! ^^

Name: Otto Vandersen

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210 lbs

Appearance: Otto has a thick head of charcoal black hair which he typically allows to fall as it will, rather than attempting to style it. With robin's egg blue eyes and a subtle smile, he would be considered a handsome man by most. He commonly wears a white button-up shirt beneath a blood-red vest. In addition to his pinstripe slacks and white shoes, he often sports a dark gray poncho and wide-brimmed hat to top off his look.

Combat ability: Otto likes prefers wielding his six pistols, strapped respectively to his twin shoulder and waist rigs, and ankle holsters. Able to switch between them in the breadth of a second, he specializes in the art of quick-drawing his weapons. Unlike most gun fighters, Otto does not shy away from melee combat if necessary, parrying enemy swordplay with the barrels of his guns.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Know I've been slower than usual lately, but I've had a bit more work than usual too! I'll try and go fast again from now on. ^^

Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"You're either inhumanly brave or completely insane!" Phineas slowly shook his head at the redhead in disbelief.

He wasn't exactly sure why he had decided to bring them back to his home...yes, she had defended him from Vaska, but he wouldn't have even been in trouble if she hadn't eaten one of his fruits! "Have you seriously never heard of the Bege Family?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid Andante-sensei's constant attempts to kill me offered precious little time for studying the politics of West Blue," Laura explained.

_Andante was the name of the person that found her after Sarah was killed..._ Emilia thought to herself, remembering her captain's story.

"...Well, regardless; the Bege Family rules dozens of towns in the Western Sea, and perhaps more on the Grand Line!" Phineas explained while his clearly nervous wife laid out several cups of water for their guests. If any of Barone's men had seen them enter his home...well, he didn't want to think about it.

"And yet they sent somebody to welcome little ol' me to port. How thoughtful!" Laura exclaimed, sipping of her water.

"This is no joking matter!" Phineas snapped, "Barone is a ruthless killer, but he is just a small fry in the scheme of things. Even if you somehow were to drive him off the island, the Bege Family would just send somebody even worse to replace him!"

Resting her face in her palm, Laura decided to press the surprisingly knowledgeable old man for more information. "So if this 'Crusher Barone' isn't their real leader, then who is?"

"The true leader of the Bege Family is Capone 'Gang' Bege...but he keeps to the New World, and probably doesn't even pay attention to the goings on way out here," Phineas offered a dismissive wave of his hand before continuing. "No, the man running their operations in West Blue is his youngest brother, Gravano 'Iron Horn' Bege."

"Ah!" Laura seemed to perk up after hearing the old vendor explain their power structure. "So if I defeat Gravano, then their operations in West Blue would collapse?"

"You...defeat.." Phineas' slapped his hand over his face. "...You didn't happen to receive any nasty bumps to the head when you were a child, did you...?"

"Oh, sure! Nearly every month, actually!" Laura stated.

She had remained silent during their entire conversation, but Emilia could hold her tongue no longer. "Laura-san, you don't seriously intend to start a fight with the entire Bege Family, do you?"

"If they give me a reason to, sure!" She nodded. "Plus, defeating them will make the world take notice of us for sure!"

Her face drawn to the floor by hesitation, Emilia could feel the apprehension welling up within her. If she kept traveling with this Dangerous girl, she could very well die! _But...I knew that, surely...when I decided to search for Nii-san in the New World..._

Looking back up at the redhead, Emilia offered her a slight grin in response. "Well, that would certainly let my brother know I'm out there!"

"You two are completely mad!" Phineas barked, standing from the table and pointing towards the door. "If you intend to speak of such lunacy, then please leave my house immediately. I won't have you putting my family in danger with your insane schemes!"

Nodding her head in agreement, Laura stood from her chair and offered their host a polite bow; "Thank you for the drinks and hospitality! We will be on our way now."

"I..." Phineas' voice trailed off as he watched the two girls depart without another word. He felt a bit bad for throwing those kids out. Yeah, they had caused him trouble; but they were so young! The same age as his eldest daughter, in fact...but he had to think of his family's safety first, right...?

"I'll walk you girls back into town, alright? Psara can be disorienting if you aren't familiar with it!" Phineas quickly grabbed his coat and pursued the pair out the door.

Glancing over her shoulder at the vendor when he exited his modest home, Laura offered him a slight giggle; "Hehe, Ojisan is a sweetie after all!"

The bright early morning sun had given way to the more subtle hue of afternoon. Psara's streets were now relatively vacant in comparison to the busy morning crowds. Most people preferred getting their shopping done early in this small port town, and so their journey proved to be quiet and uneventful.

"This is where we were before," Phineas stated. The ruins of his fruit stand were still littering the street where Vaska had destroyed it.

"Arigatou, Ojisan!" Laura thanked him, before offering a glance to Emilia. "Ne, give him the beli we have left from Dravia's ship, okay? He will be able to use it to buy a new stand!"

The blonde chef could hardly believe her ears. She never thought her captain would be the one insisting that they give away their money to fix the mess they had made. "O-okay! Here, Phineas-san! Take it with our sincere apology!"

"You..." Phineas looked down at the money in shock. It had to be at least 100,000 beli...probably more! "You really want me to have this...?"

"Mm!" Laura nodded her head, "Because you were super-nice to us, even though we caused you so much trouble. Will that be enough to buy you a new stand?"

"Y-yeah..." He responded with a slight smile, "And more than a few fruits. Importing them is much cheaper than exporting under Barone. Thank you, both of you."

Offering them a deep bow, he said a silent prayer for their safety. With this money, he would be able to buy a better stand than that old termite-infested heap he had before. Then again, he might have to use 38,000 of it to pay back Barone. "You two need to leave this place quickly! If Barone finds you, he will surely kill you!"

"We can't," Laura stated bluntly. "We don't have enough supplies to make it to the next island. With the prices everyone was charging, even that money wasn't enough to restock."

"P-perhaps I might be able to suggest a means of resolving your supply issue, then...?" A rather meek voice spoke up from behind the trio.

Turning towards the sound, Laura was greeted to the sight of an unimposing individual dressed in a black suit very similar to that worn by the man that had attacked them earlier. "Nani yo, anta?"

Seeming to flinch at the redhead's harsh demand, he quickly threw up his hands to show he was unarmed. "M-my name is Lobeck. I am just a messenger of Barone-sama! I have no intention of hurting you...not that I could."

"Barone...?" Laura's eyes narrowed slightly, her body falling into a ready stance; "So you work for the same person as that perverted string guy!"

"Ah...!" Things weren't going well, she seemed to be regarding him with hostility! He wasn't a fighter, his job was merely to report to Barone whenever something of interest happened on the island. If she attacked him, he would be killed instantly. "P-please...hear me out before you do anything rash!"

"You have ten seconds before I start making holes in places they don't belong!" Laura threatened, raising her index finger to emphasize the point.

Paling from the sight of her menacing smile, he quickly spat out his message with an almost groveling bow; "Barone-sama wishes to request a favor of you, musume-san!"

"A...favor...?" The pirate captain and her two companions stared dumbfounded at the messenger, hardly able to believe their ears. "Your boss needs to work on his first impressions before he starts making requests!"

Coughing slightly in response to this, Lobeck wiped a trail of sweat from his brow before continuing. "The incident with Vaska was an unfortunate misunderstanding. Barone-sama sends his deepest regrets for his misbehavior."

"Ano..." Emilia stepped forward, "You mentioned a solution to our supply problem? I assume it is related to this favor...?" She wasn't sure how much she cared for the idea of doing anything for a bunch of ruthless gangsters, but simply hearing his offer couldn't hurt.

"Y-yes, that's correct!" Lobeck responded, "Barone-sama has a great deal of food stored away at his residence in case of an emergency. I'm certain he would be willing to give you all you needed should you agree to aid him!"

Frowning at the direction of the conversation, Phineas knew something wasn't right. Barone never simply forgave somebody for going against him...not without a heavy price. And yet, there appeared to be no coercion in this man's proposal... "Be careful, Laura-san. I don't like where this is going..."

"So, hurry up and tell me about this favor then!" Laura demanded, offering only a cursory glance in response to her senior's advise.

"H-hai!" Lobeck bowed his head once more; "Recently a ruthless killer has come to our humble town. His name is Otto Vandersen. He has become a great menace to Barone-sama and Psara in general, and our attempts to arrest him have both ended in the brutal murder of two law enforcement officers."

"Really? Did they try and grab his boobs, too?" Laura arched her brow.

"Err, a-anyway..." Lobeck felt his cheeks redden; "Barone-sama wishes for you to eliminate this dangerous criminal. If you do so, he will reward you handsomely for your trouble."

Listening carefully to the conclusion of his offer, Laura lowered her head in thought. To her side Emilia watched with some measure of concern, the cook's face betraying her disfavor for the deal.

"Okay, I accept!" Laura smiled towards Lobeck, "I will kill this Otto Vandersen in exchange for several weeks worth of food and a chart to the closest island!"

Eyes widening at her captain's decision, Emilia was unable to hold her tongue; "L-Laura-san! You can't be serious!"

"I agree," Phineas interjected, "I've heard about this Otto Vandersen, and I know he isn't the bloodthirsty criminal this thug is making him out to be!"

Glancing at the pair over her shoulder, Laura offered them a reassuring grin; "Let me handle it, okay?"

"Excellent choice, miss! I will return immediately and inform Barone-sama of your decision." Reaching a hand into his overcoat, Lobeck produced a small sheet of paper and offered it to the redhead. "He is currently staying at a small farmstead to the east of town. That map will tell you where you must go."

Accepting the paper, Laura gave a friendly goodbye wave to the gangster. "See you later!"

Watching Lobeck quickly retreat into one of the many shadowed alleyways that crisscrossed the market place, Emilia could only offer her captain a look of shock. She never expected her to do something like this! One moment she was willing to give all of their money away, and the next...? "Laura-san, how could you?"

"Do you still not understand that these are the worst sort of criminals? They have enslaved this entire town! We all live under crippling poverty because of them! And now you wish to work for Barone?" Phineas shouted in outraged, "No, I don't want your money! Keep it, and stay away from me and my family!"

Frowning slightly when he shoved the beli back into her hands, Laura remained silent as his silhouette vanished into the distance.

"I can understand his feelings! These people are no different than Dravia, can't you see that?" Emilia stepped into Laura's vision, her voice almost cracking with hurt and disappointment.

"Emilia-chan...you're my nakama, right?" Laura asked her with an austerity seldom heard from the cheerful redhead.

Blinking in surprise at her somber tone, Emilia slowly offered the other woman a nod of her head. "O-of course! I just..."

"Then please believe in me," She stated. "I have a plan."

* * *

"So she accepted, eh?" Barone laughed, a broad grin now adorning his face. The first step of his plan had gone off without a hitch!

Nodding humbly before his boss, Lobeck released an inner sigh of relief at having accomplished his mission without dying. It felt as if they had been losing men left and right these past few days. If he had failed to convince that girl to work with them, then Barone very well might have killed him...just like Vaska!

"Call Terje and tell him we'll be moving soon," Barone instructed his messenger.

"Of course, Barone-sama!" He nodded obediently, before curiosity began to pull at his tongue. "Ah...i-if I might be so bold...what is it exactly that Barone-sama is planning? Why have her kill Otto Vandersen instead of a trusted family member...?"

Grinning down at his inquisitive messenger, the crime boss leaned back on his couch with a smirk. "Simple, Lo'! Instead of cutting our teeth against two dangerous enemies, we'll pit em' against one another...have them do all the work for us! Then, when that chick finishes Vandersen off; we'll sweep in and kill her while she's still tired and wounded from the fight."

"O-oh...I see..." Lobeck muttered, debating on whether or not he should bring up his personal concerns with his plan or not. In the end, his sense of loyalty overwrote his sense of self preservation and he spoke. "But...that girl defeated Vaska without a scratch! Would Otto Vandersen really be able to harm her?"

"Hah!" Barone leaped into a sitting position, startling the diminutive messenger and causing him to nearly fall backwards onto the floor. "That fool Vaska was one of my toughest men, but he underestimated his enemy because she was a chick! If he had been serious from the start..."

His eyes widening at this revelation, Lobeck suddenly felt quite the fool for ever doubting his bosses brilliant strategy. "Of course! Forgive my insolence, Barone-sama!"

"Nah, forget it. Just hurry up and get Terje. We'll be movin' out soon!" He shooed the messenger away with a yawn. It had been a while since he had to get his hands dirty, and he'd be lying if he claimed to like it...

* * *

"Did you hear? They're saying some little girl beat the snot out of one of Barone's men down at the market." Ezekiel remarked, his eyes carefully reading Otto's reaction to this news.

Normally, dinner was alight with the idle banter of their children. It was a time for them all to unwind and be with loved ones in peace...a reprieve from the harsh reality of Barone's rule over them. This particular evening, however, brought only an uneasy silence to the table.

"That right?" Otto responded idly, stuffing another piece of steamed potato into his mouth, "Maybe they have finally started fighting back against his goons."

Sighing at Otto's nonchalant demeanor, Ezekiel gestured to the bloodstains that still coated his poncho; "Did you ever consider that it might be because of you? If people follow your example and start acting out against Barone, then we could all be massacred!"

"I'll kill him before that happens," Otto reassured his friend with a grin.

Watching his family look upon their guest with a mix of admiration and fear, Ezekiel felt himself growing ever more worried for their future; "You still don't understand how dangerous Barone can be! He is a coldblooded murder!"

"What's done is done." Finishing his meal, the gunman smiled in gratitude to Ezekiel's spouse; Martha. "I never let a debt of gratitude go unpaid. If that means bringing Barone and his cronies down, then so be it."

"Otto..." Ezekiel muttered softly, uncertain on how he should respond to his friend's proclamation. In truth, he owed him his life. He would definitely be dead if not for him, and his family would be the property of some aristocrat in a distant land.

"I know you don't want to see this town hurt either, 'Zeek. I won't put your friends in danger, it's a promise." Standing from the table, Otto prepared to head back to his room so that the others could finally eat in peace.

Hesitating for a moment when the dark haired man left the table, Ezekiel finally managed to force the elusive words past his lips; "L-listen, Otto...everything you've done for us...I just wanted to thank-"

"Hello?" A feminine voice suddenly shouted from outside the modest home of Ezekiel, "Is there an Otto Vandersen here?"

"...!" Turning towards the door in unison, Otto and Ezekiel both rushed to the window to identify the source of the yelling. Standing at the center of the modest farmstead was a young woman in a blue dress. Aside from lacking the haggard appearance of most residence of Psara, her cardinal red hair acted like a beacon telling all that she did not belong.

"Who the hell is that?" Otto frowned, not recognizing the strange woman.

Shaking his head in response, Ezekiel could only tell that she was definitely from off-island. If that was the case, then... "It must be that woman from the market place! Now that I remember, they did say her hair was a strange color."

"Ah," Otto seemed to perk up slightly, "Then maybe she's heard about my fight against Barone and has come to ask me to help beat him and his goons up to free this town!"

"Uh, I kind of doubt that, Otto." A bead of sweat slid down the side of Ezekiel's face at his friend's optimistic prediction. Before he could say another word however, the gunman was already on his way out the door. "Hey w-wait!"

Smiling when she saw a young but rugged man exit the house, Laura offered him an enthusiastic wave of her hand; "Hi! You must be Otto Vandersen, right?"

"Good guess. That's me." He responded with a tip of his hat, flashing the cute redhead a grin; "And who might you be?"

"My name is Laura D. Alden," She introduced herself. "I've heard about your fight against Barone and I have come to ask you to help me beat him and his goons up to free this town!"

"SHE DID!" Ezekiel shouted with saucer-size eyes.

"Hah! I knew it!" Otto grinned, approaching the woman with his hand outstretched; "I'll happily accept your offer. I was planning on taking that guy out myself, but help is always welcome."

Accepting his greeting with her gloved hand, Laura gave him a warm smile in gratitude. "I'm really glad to hear that. First things first, though!" She exclaimed, drawing one of her pistols from its holster; "Could you please die for me?"

"M-masaka!" Ezekiel shouted in horror. He was right! It was just a trap to lure Otto close!

Quickly realizing he couldn't pull away from the girl's powerful grip in time, Otto instinctively drew one of his own pistols. Reacting in the breadth of a second, he knocked the redhead's gun aside, causing it's shot to narrowly miss him before leveling his own weapon at her head.

Angling away from his gun barrel, Laura shot upwards with a powerful high kick that only fell short of taking her opponent's head off due to his quick reflexes in falling backwards. Feeling him at last wrestle his hand free of her own, she immediately shot out at him with a rapid series of Shigan aimed for his head.

"Shit...!" Otto gritted his teeth while dodging the girl's relentless assault, "Normally my opponents only kick my ass **before** I disarm them!"

_W-who is that girl? Nobody has ever been able to last more than a second against Otto...!_ Ezekiel thought in amazement. Then again, if she was able to take out one of Barone's goons, then she must be pretty tough... "Damn it...all I can ever do is stand here and be useless...!"

Drawing a second pistol from his waist rig, Otto took aim at the woman and squeezed the trigger, only for her to suddenly vanish and reappear directly above him!

"Eh?" Laura gasped in surprise when she suddenly saw the barrel of a gun aimed directly between her eyes. _He's able to follow my Soru!_ "Geppou!" Leaping backwards in midair, she only just managed to evade the bullet that would have ended her life.

"Yaru wa ne!" Laura complimented him, readying herself for his next attack.

Nodding his head lightly with a grin, Otto drew a second set of pistols from his boot holsters and threw them into the air in her direction. Duplicating this with the pair holstered in his shoulder rigs, he then charged directly towards the redhead; much to her surprise!

Rapidly closing the distance between them until he was just outside melee range, Otto reached up to grasp two of the pistols he had previously sent skywards; practically shoving them into his startled opponent's face; "Gunnery Carousel!"

"Hayai!" Laura admired, using a combination of Kami-e and Soru to evade his deadly accurate shots...only to soon be forced to dodge a second pair when he caught the latter set of pistols he had thrown into the air. Almost seeming to dance from foot to foot, Otto Vandersen spun towards her while unleashing shot after shot in her direction - no matter where she had dodged!

"S-sugoi..." Ezekiel muttered in disbelief. "So this is how looks when Otto fights seriously?"

Managing to dodge all of his shots with some difficulty, Laura quickly charged forward during the brief pause offered by his empty guns. Before he could finish reloading, he was forced to raise the barrel of one of his pistols to intercept a powerful kick.

Grinning back at the girl that was now nearly touching his face with her own, he debated on whether or not he should steal a kiss...just to see her reaction. "You seem to be keeping up with me pretty well...but how about fighting seriously?"

"I will when you do," She responded with a smirk.

"Fighting you isn't my real reason for coming here, however." Laura explained, still maintaining their deadlock. "I know its sudden, but listen carefully. I doubt I'll have time for repeats!"

Watching the pair seemingly locked in a stalemate, Ezekiel arched his brow when Otto's eyes suddenly grow wide in shock.

* * *

"Shit...they ain't half bad!" Barone was forced to admit as he watched the duel from the outskirts of Ezekiel's farmstead, hiding within the shadows offered by the dimming evening sunlight. "No way Vaska could've beat either of them...I was wrong about that."

Glancing towards his boss, Terje offered him a reassuring smirk; "If that is their best, I have little doubt that we will prevail."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not one for taking chances." Raising his hand, Barone quickly commanded the dozen men accompanying him to move in for the kill while they appeared to be locked into a stalemate. "They're completely embroiled in their duel now...this is the perfect chance to finish em' off!"

Moving forward under the cover of darkness, the gangsters quickly trained their rifles upon the pair battling in the freshly harvested cornfield...a harvest Ezekiel had the Bege Family to thank for!

With their sights aligned, the mobsters prepared to open fire in a volley that would surely leave both combatants dead...if they hadn't already broken apart and turned their focus upon them!

"N-nanda to...?" Several of the gangsters gasped in shock, watching their fellow criminals fall to the ground. Despite the distance between them, Otto Vandersen had managed to cut their numbers in half with six precisely aimed pistol shots.

Before they could retaliate, the surviving men found themselves accosted at melee distance by the redheaded outsider. Making quick work of them with her Shigan, she soon stood over the remnants of Barone's assassination squad.

"Heh, you weren't kidding...that bastard." Otto frowned at the two remaining individuals. "They would've probably killed 'Zeek and his family next."

"Don't worry. Emilia-chan will take care of your friends!" Laura reassured him with a grin.

Gritting his teeth at the pair, Barone shouted the only question that readily came to his mind; "How the hell did you know we were hiding here?"

"My art is that of an assassin. Trying to sneak up on me with such a large group was rather amateurish!" She responded to the mob boss.

Turning towards her sudden ally, Laura offered him a cheerful grin; "Ne, Otto-kun! You're super-strong! After we beat them...you should join my crew!"

Arching his brow at the last part of her sentence, Otto decided to ignore it for the time being. "Which do you want? I don't care."

"I'll take the one with the big ears!" Laura proclaimed in excitement.

"IT'S THE SHADES, DAMN IT!" Barone yelled back in rage, before quickly regaining his composure. "But fine! If you want a taste of me, you've got it baby girl! Just don't cry if I prove too much for you to handle!"

Shifting his eyes towards the other man, Otto lightly shrugged his shoulders and prepared for battle. "I guess that leaves the ugly one to me, then."

* * *

No profiles this time!


	11. Chapter 10

Whew! Long wait between chapters, I know! Sorry! I've had a very busy month, but I should be okay from here on out, I hope. Anyway, this is a flashback chapter concerning Otto! So I hope you all enjoy it! ^^

* * *

"The ugly one, eh?" Terje shot a vicious grin to the insolent gunman; "Just for that, I'm gonna mess your face up good before I kill you; pretty boy!"

Despite the fact that he now was standing face-to-face with Barone's lieutenant, only an air of complete confidence could be felt around Otto Vandersen. All of his pistols now sat holstered safely within their rigs, and his posture was calm and relaxed...not that expected of a person about to do battle with a fearsome criminal.

"You think staying quiet makes you look 'cool' or intimidating?" Terje laughed at his opponent, brandishing a pair of shimmering kama in each hand. Connected to one another with a chain at the end of their respective hilts, they proved to be an exotic choice of arms to say the least. "What a joke. You're just some no-name gunman that sailed in out of nowhere. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!"

Resting his hands upon his pistols, Otto did not break his lackadaisical stance. "If I'm just a no-name gunman, then why hesitate?"

"You little..." Gritting his teeth at his soft-spoken taunt, Terje swiftly laughed out with his kama. Sweeping through the air towards the gunfighter, the right hand of Barone seemed unsurprised when he managed to dodge with a swift backflip. "Che, fast little shit..."

_Pretty fast...better than the last two at least._ Otto thought to himself, landing a short distance away only to feel a slight impact at the base of his feet. It was a red stone...Terje had managed to graze one of his pockets, causing it to fall out. Reaching down to pick up the small stone, Otto offered a slight frown to the memories that began to swirl through his mind upon seeing it.

"Wow, that's a really nice gem!" Terje exclaimed with some measure of genuine interest, "How did scum like you come to possess such pretty rock?"

Holding it up to his face, Otto could only offer the thug one response. "This 'rock'...holds my dream for the future."

* * *

"Hah! You really are a natural at this, Otto!" Friederich Vandersen laughed, slapping his son on the back with a proud grin.

Keeping his eyes focused on the sea ahead of him, Otto carefully guided their ship into port. Although he remained silent, the corners of his mouth betrayed the joy his father's praise had brought him.

"You'll be a world class navigator in no time at this rate!" The thirty-something year old exclaimed alongside his grinning crew of explorers. In truth, he never imagined Otto would be able to grasp the intricacies of navigation so quickly. It had only been four years since he began teaching him to be a sailor and already his son was catching up to him!

"Come on, don't embarrass the boy!" Ruthard smirked, punching his captain lightly on the arm.

It had been a long journey. They had been at sea for nearly two years and yet Otto had offered nary a complaint. He would be turning sixteen soon, and his resemblance to his father became ever more striking with each passing day.

"Still," Ruthard mused, "He's a real chip off the old block. I know he'll make a fine explorer one of these days!"

Nodding his head in agreement, Friederich stood beside his son and watched their vessel glide seamlessly into an open dock. They had returned safely from another adventure! Now it was time for some much needed rest and relaxation before they set off again.

"Alright everyone," Friederich turned to face his crew with a grin, "It's time to disembark! You all know the drill, so I expect to see you back here in one month on the dot!"

It didn't take long after that for his crew to begin sauntering down the landing ramp as if they had a fire to put out. Even for veteran sailors like them, it was nice to touch hard earth every once and a while.

"Come on, Otto. We should enjoy our time here as well!" Friederich waved for his son to accompany him into town. Like everyone else, this was their home port...however, they had no proper house to speak of here. At night, he and his son would return to their vessel to sleep...for it had been their only residence these past ten years.

Finally relaxing his tensed shoulders now that they had safely landed, Otto offered his father an eager nod; "Right behind you, pops!"

The life of an explorer was a difficult one, nobody could deny that. This decade had brought with it many great discoveries and made his name somewhat famous amongst the denizens of Paradise. For the first six years, he had dragged his son along because there was no other place for him to go...but since then he has truly become a valued part of his crew.

"Let's grab something to eat! Preferably at a restaurant that doesn't serve fish!" Otto exclaimed, his face betraying his joy at being in a friendly port.

"Sounds good to me," Friederich responded, noting his son's expression. Here they could let their guard down completely, which is something that was never the case on the high seas or when exploring a newly discovered island. It was truly a time to be treasured.

This period of quiet relaxation would come and go quickly for them, however. For there were always new adventures to be had...and new discoveries to be made. That was the life of an explorer!

* * *

"Hmm...? An alternative to seastone?" Friederich arched his brow at the stranger sitting across from him.

Nodding his head, the man tossed a small ruby gem towards the explorer with a grin; "I don't know if it does anything to Devil Fruit users, but it'll mask your ship from Seakings and other aquatic beasts without fail!"

"And you know where more can be found...?" Vandersen cupped his chin in curiosity, intrigued by the prospects this little gem presented him with. Could this be the first step to accomplishing his life's dream?

"That's right! And I'm willing to give you the information you need to get there, to boot...for the right price!" From the expression adorning his timeworn face, it was obvious 'the right price' wasn't going to be cheap.

Frowning at the shifty looking old coot, Otto wore his mistrust on his face without shame. "That is a really valuable discovery you have there. Why aren't you cashing in on it yourself instead of offering it to us?"

Furrowing his brow at the petulant boy that interjected himself into their business deal, the old trader spat at his insinuation, "Mind your tongue, brat! I trade in information. I'm no wild adventurer! I obtained this ruby from a shipwreck off the coast of the Salt-Pepper Islands!"

"The Salt-Pepper Islands? That's in the New World isn't it?" Friederich wrested control of the conversation from his son again, "If you found it there, then you must be at least a competent sailor."

"I'm not!" The old man defended his earlier statement, "I grew up there, but I fled to Paradise aboard a government transport. I wanted to get away from that hellish region to live out my golden years in peace."

Contemplating his words briefly, the elder Vandersen knew that this was an opportunity he, as an explorer, couldn't afford to pass up. "So then, what sort of information are you offering?"

"Charts that I picked up off the wreckage, and the captain's logbook detailing their discovery of it. I could get a good price off the government...but I'm hoping you'll offer me something better."

Observing the man's seedy grin, Otto felt like clocking him in the head with his pistol. "Pops, this is a bad idea. I don't trust this old codger."

"I'll meet your price." Friederich responded before the man could snap at his son again. "This has the makings of a grand discovery!"

Despite his son's disbelieving gaze, he knew that this was the opportunity of a lifetime. His dream wouldn't just be a mere fantasy if he could make this little crimson stone available to the world...

* * *

"Reel in the sails before they're torn to pieces!" Ruthard shouted over the deafening howl of the wind. Watching his fellow crewmen rush about the deck of _the Sunrider_ in a frenzied panic, the first mates orders were slow to be carried out.

This storm had caught them by complete surprise...something that could only happen upon the treacherous seas of the New World. They were two weeks into their expedition to the Salt-Pepper Islands, and everything had been going perfectly. Wind at their backs and ahead of schedule, it seemed as if this would be another successful voyage of discovery.

And then out of nowhere this blasted hurricane had arrived to send them to meet Davy Jones! Neither Friederich nor Otto had been able to detect it creeping up on them, a true testament to the fearsome and unpredictable weather of the New World!

"Damn it! We're rounding up! I can't maintain our bearing!" Otto shouted to his father, their rudder being ripped from the thrashing waves whenever their ship rocked forward.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Friederich knew that it was nearly impossible for them to make it through this storm and still be even remotely on course. All that would matter to any sane man would be their survival. Watching his men hopelessly struggle with the rigging, he reluctantly resigned himself to his duty as Captain.

"Everyone! Cease your current activity and head below deck immediately!" Turning to his son at the wheel, Friederich rested a firm hand on the teenagers shoulder, "That includes you too, Otto!"

Spinning on his heel, the boy shook his head in confusion at the sudden order. "But what about you, pops?"

"I'll be right behind you, I have to make sure everyone makes it below first. It's my duty as captain! Now hurry!" He shoved his child towards the cabin forcefully while the crew stumbled through the door like a frightened herd of sheep.

Reluctantly following his captain's orders, Otto descended the stairs with the last of his fellow crewmen...only to hear it slam shut behind him! "W-what? Pops! You lying old fart!"

Despite the screaming wind battering at his ears, Friederich could still hear his sons biting accusation through the door. A soft smile slid across his face as he turned to face the wheel Otto had previously helmed.

"Sorry, Otto...but somebody has to stay above deck to at least try and guide the ship." He could still hear his son pounding on the door, but he blocked it from the outside...and Ruthard wasn't going to let him force it open.

But if anyone thought him ready to die, then they obviously did not know Friederich Vandersen. He had made a vow...he would discover a way for the common man to sail the world's seas safely, and he wouldn't allow his dream to be stopped by a mere hurricane!

"I hope this pathetic little breeze isn't all you've got to show me!" He bellowed his challenge to the storm, grasping the wheel and fighting against _The Sunrider's_ keel whenever it engaged the water. "If that's your best, then we won't even lose an hour of sailing time with me at the helm!"

As if responding to his defiant boast, the sky crackled with a vicious streak of lightning that seemed to miss their vessel by mere feet. Grinning up at the hurricane, Friederich released a heavy laugh. "You missed, idiot! You can't stop a Hero with poor accuracy like that!"

* * *

"Nngh..." _Where...where am I...?_ Otto groaned, his head pounding. It was like he had the worst hangover in history, but he knew he hadn't had a drop of rum in days. Peeling his eyes open, he was greeted by the overwhelming glare of the morning sunlight.

"Eh...?" Slowly sitting up, the junior Vandersen quickly realized that he was sitting on a beach amidst a large cluster of broken wood and other debris. "This is...?"

"Otto?" The familiar voice of Ruthard soon spoke up in joyful surprise, "So you finally woke up! We were afraid you'd received a concussion after you smacked your head against the hull last night!"

His eyes widening following the First Mates minor exposition, Otto suddenly recalled the events of the previous night. His father had locked himself above deck to man the helm while everyone hid from the storm below. At one point it had felt like the ship had been completely capsized and he remembered slamming his head into the floor before blacking out.

"Where is pops? He isn't...?" Otto couldn't finish his question, the mere prospect causing his face to grow pale.

"No, he isn't!" Friederich called down to his son with a slight laugh. Perched upon the broken hull of the once prestigious _Sunrider_, he offered a smile to his son before hopping down to the beach to greet him. He was looking rather haggard, with numerous cuts and bruises...but otherwise appeared unharmed.

Seeing that his dad was alright, Otto quickly rushed over to him. Fear was now replaced with anger, and he rewarded his father's lighthearted response with a sound fist across the jaw. "You old bastard! Thinking you could man the ship all by yourself!"

"Ow! Damn, you didn't have to hit me!" He snapped, rubbing the side of his face. "Besides! We survived didn't we? So I think I did pretty well!"

Releasing a heavy sigh of frustration to the background of his chuckling crewmates, Otto offered a cursory glance to their surroundings. It was a tropical island, that much was certain. There was a thick jungle in the distance also. "Do you have any idea where you've shipwrecked us?"

"Yep!" Friederich responded, pointing to a small town in the distance. A sign marked the fishing settlement as 'Brevia'...revealing that they had successfully arrived at the Salt-Pepper Islands!

His mouth agape, Otto could hardly believe his eyes. "How...? I couldn't even control the ship because of that storm!"

"Bahahahaha!" The elder Vandersen released a hardy laugh at his sons disbelief, "I guess you still have some work ahead of you if you want to surpass your old dad!"

Shaking his head at his father's boast, Otto gestured towards their ruined ship. "Even if we've made it to the Salt-Pepper islands, we won't be going any further with our ship like this." This island was to merely be their first stop...now it looked to be permanent.

"We'll eventually work up enough money for repairs. I'm sure there's plenty of work in Brevia for a crew of determined adventurers!" Friederich waved off his sons concerns before turning towards his crew. "Alright everyone, lets pack up everything we can carry and head into town!"

Unfortunately they would not need to carry very much at all. Most of their supplies had been ruined in the shipwreck, with only a couple of barrels of rum and a sack of grain left unspoiled by seawater. Approaching Brevia on foot, it was perhaps lost to them that an entire crew of haggard sailors marching upon their town might appear threatening to the locals.

"I have a feeling we won't be welcomed with open arms like this..." Otto muttered under his breath, glancing at the stone archway above where the words 'Welcome to Brevia' were carved. According to the charts provided by that old man, Brevia was the largest commercial port in the Salt-Pepper Islands...and a frequent stop for sailors in this part of the New World.

"Relax already," Friederich laughed slightly at Otto's worrywart attitude, "I'm sure we aren't the first people to shipwreck here. This is the New World after all!"

Still, things did appear a little too quiet as they stepped over the threshold and entered the town. Nobody rushed to greet them or even to question their presence here...in fact the streets appeared to be completely vacant!

"Oh, well this is encouraging..." Ruthard exhaled, glancing about the seemingly deserted Brevia. This was supposed to be a bustling port settlement, and yet there didn't appear to be a soul anywhere! "It's a ghost town..."

"No," Otto refuted his presumption, "Everything is too well kept for it to be abandoned. People obviously still live here."

Eyeing the clean yet well tread street beneath his feet, Friederich closed his eyes and expanded his mind across the town. _There they are..._ He thought with a smile. "Most of them are hiding inside their homes right now, that's the reason everything seems so desolate."

"Hiding?" Ruthard arched his brow, "From us?"

"I don't think so," Friederich responded, "There seems to be a large gathering near the harbor though. We should head there."

Frowning at the conversation between his father and Ruthard, Otto had a feeling this day wasn't going to end well for them. He knew they shouldn't have listened to that old man!

* * *

"Whitebeard? Is that supposed to be a joke?" A mocking voice cackled in the face of the trembling townsfolk.

Stepping forward to confront the towering man and his crew of brigands, one young man pointed to the flag that still flew over the docks, "That's right! This town is under the protection of Whitebeard! If you attack us-"

"Then what? Tell me, what will happen if I attack you?" Lumack 'The Giant Slayer' questioned the headless corpse as it fell to the ground before him. "Ah, wait...it doesn't do any good to ask if I've already killed you! Dohahahaha!"

"H-horrible..." the villagers muttered in shock, backing away from the vicious pirate. At over fifteen feet in height, he towered over everyone present at the harbor.

Throwing open his arms as if to make a grand announcement, Lumack drew a finger towards the flag of the Whitebeard pirates with a fearless grin; "Listen well, you backwater yokels! Your protector is dead! He fell during the war at Marineford! His 'protection' is as meaningless as this flag bearing his face!"

Raising his massive halberd, Lumack cleaved the post flying the deceased Yonkou's visage in two, causing it to crash to the ground amidst a hail of dust. "This island now to belongs to me, Lumack 'The Giant Slayer'! If you wish to live past this day, then submit to the man that will soon be Pirate King!"

"L-Lumack...?" One of the villagers whispered, "The 388,000,000 beli pirate that's killed over a dozen warriors of Elbaf...?"

One by one, the townspeople began to bow their heads in submission before the overwhelming power of their new ruler. There was no way they could hope to defeat such a monster...surrender was their only hope for survival at this point.

"Now that's what I like to see, common sense!" Lumack grinned down at the citizens of Brevia. This was it...the start of his empire! He was going to fill the void left by Whitebeards death and become the most powerful pirate on these treacherous seas! "Now, to start repairing the damage we sustained in the storm last night..."

"Hah! I knew it!" A voice suddenly emerged from behind the crowd, shattering the supplicant atmosphere that had overtaken the harbor. Glancing behind them in startled apprehension, the people of Brevia were greeted to the sight of a man in his late thirties grinning broadly at their new lord. "So it was a pirate that's got everyone so scared shitless. That's just like the New World!"

Narrowing his eyes on the impudent man that dared to speak so candidly before him, Lumack slammed his halberd into the ground to reassert his presence. "Well, well...what do we have here? Looks like an oversized cargo rat wanting to be crushed beneath my boot."

These words were all it took for the townsfolk to initiate a panicked flee in order to create a clear path between the two men. Whatever was about to happen, they certainly didn't want to be in the middle of it! "That guy is dead..."

"So this was the guy causing all of that ruckus?" Ruthard sighed while scratching the back of his head, "Looks like a bit too much for me, to be honest."

Nodding his head in agreement, Friederich lowered his hands to the dual gun holsters that dangled from his waist. "Ruthard, Otto...you and everyone else stay out of this. I'll take care of this guy."

"Eh? You'll take care of me? Dohahahaha!" Lumack bellowed loudly, a laugh echoed by his crew. Was this man serious? Was he a Brevian or did he become stranded here in the storm as well? It didn't really matter, in the end.

"Pops, are you sure? This guy..." Otto protested even while being pulled away by Ruthard's powerful grip.

Offering his only child a reassuring thumbs up, Friederich grinned with the same confidence that had lead them safely through the storm. "It'll take more than a fool like him to defeat a Hero!"

"A fool...?" Lumack frowned, hoisting his massive halberd into the sky, "Let's see if you're still so cocky after **THIS!**" Slashing downwards in the direction of his far smaller opponent to release a devastating wave of destruction, the would-be Pirate King watched with glee as it cut a swath of destruction through the entire town; several structures crumbling to the ground in the far distance.

"N-no...!" One of the townspeople gasped in shock at the destruction, "Our town is going to be destroyed if they fight here!"

Glancing back at the damage caused by the attack he narrowly managed to dodge, Friederich instantly understood the level of power he was up against. "I see now. It may take me a few minutes to put you down after all..."

"Heh, I'm impressed that you dodged that attack!" Lumack complimented the smaller man, "But you won't survive the next one!"

* * *

Brevia was considered to be a jewel amidst the harsh waters of the New World. It was one of the first places that pirates and adventurers emerging from Fishman island often visited to resupply. Under Whitebeard's protection it had prospered, for none had dared to go against his name whilst he still lived.

Now, much of their town lay in a smoldering ruin due to the vicious attacks of Lumack 'The Giant Slayer'. Entire buildings were now cleaved in half along trenches stretching from the harbor all the way to the edge of Brevia. How could they have ever hoped to opposed him? And yet...

"It's...impossible...!" One of the villagers peered through the cloud of debris that clung to the air. It seemed almost ridiculous after seeing the power he was capable of unleashing. "Lumack...is dead!"

"Captain Lumack!" His crew shouted in horror, rushing to their fallen leader's prone body; a smoking hole in the center of his head.

Breathing heavily a short distance away was Friederich Vandersen. Desperately trying to apply pressure to the massive laceration that stretched diagonally across his chest, he felt himself fall to his knees as his blood coated to the ground below.

"Pops!" Otto stammered, wrestling free of Ruthard's grip and rushing to his father's side. It had been an amazing fight to behold...he had dodged all of Lumack's strikes up until the very end, when he had been forced to take one in order to score a killing shot against the pirate. "Hang in there!"

Quickly joining the junior Vandersen was Illop, their crew's doctor. Crouching beside his captain, he prompted Friederich to move his hand only to be taken aback by the amount of blood that spilled from the deep wound. "Geez...you've really gotten yourself hurt this time..."

Grinning up at the old man, Friederich beckoned the doctor to continue. "Don't keep me in suspense, doc. How bad is it?"

"If it were anyone else I would say you had only a few minutes to live." Illop confessed before grinning back at the younger man, "But for you, I think some stitches and a heavy compress will be enough to stop the bleeding before it becomes lethal."

"You mean he's going to live?" Otto's face lit up with hope at the doctor's words.

Nodding his head, Illop immediately started about the task of closing his captain's wound. He didn't have a moment to lose. "Your father isn't the most easy man to kill, I'll say that much."

"Damn you...!" Edging closer to the trio were the members of the Lubeck Pirates, their eyes burning with an intense desire to avenge their fallen captain. "You'll pay for killing Captain Lubeck, you bastard!"

Their path was soon cut off however, when Ruthard appeared before them with his hand calmly rested upon the cutlass strapped to his hip. "I would recommend against that course of action. I may not be at the level of the captain, but I'm more than enough to take you scum. If you have any sense, then take your captain's body and get out of here!"

Witnessing his sudden burst of speed and sensing his complete lack of fear, the Lubeck pirates could instantly tell they were outmatched. Gritting their teeth in rage, they retreated back to their ship with their captain's great form in tow. Right now, vengeance was out of their reach...but one day...

* * *

"There...all patched up!" Illop grinned to his captain, his stitches in place and a large compress taped across his chest by a series of heavy bandages. He really was ridiculously strong...nobody else he knew could survive a wound like that!

"Hah, I wonder if it'll leave a scar?" Friederich laughed jokingly. It was easily the worst wound he had ever received in his life, and the closest he had ever come to dying. But it was worth it to see the grateful faces of the townspeople. "Sorry about all of the destruction, there really wasn't any way I could keep him from making a mess."

Shaking his head to dispel his concern, Mayor Pitpat offered their savior a bow of gratitude. "Though some will undoubtedly be angered by the material damages, I know that structures can be rebuilt...people cannot. If not for you, we would have had to endure that monsters rule for no telling how long!"

"Geez, pops. You're too damn reckless, you know that?" Otto frowned at his old man in frustration only to once again be laughed off much to chagrin.

"Sorry, Otto! But danger is the life of a Hero! Each wound represents a villain defeated and a person saved!" He responded cheerfully to his sons protests.

"A person saved...?" A bitter voice called out to him, the figure of a woman suddenly cutting through the crowd. In her arms she carried what appeared to be a young boy wrapped tightly in a red blanket...only a keen observer would note that the ends of the blanket were in fact blue.

Gasps suddenly filled the crowd as they realized what they were seeing, and Illop instinctively rushed forward to look at the boy. It didn't take long for him to realize the dire situation the young man was in. "He's lost nearly half of the blood in his entire body!"

"He and his father were caught in whatever made those trenches...he was the lucky one." She muttered, her eyes burning with resentment at the happiness her fellow townsfolk had displayed only moments before. "If you really are a hero, and care about this town...then save my child! I've already lost my husband to this senseless violence, I can't take losing him too!"

Offering a brief glance to his captain and crew with a frown, Illop turned back to the woman. "Only an emergency blood transfusion can save him now. Do you know the boy's bloodtype?"

Nodding her head slowly the woman turned her son over to the doctor, knowing she could do nothing more for him. "It is O negative. His father was one of this town's most respected physicians..." She explained, choking back tears at the memory of her fallen love.

"O negative?" Illop's eyes widened in disbelief. Of all the blood types...was God playing some cruel joke on them? "Is anyone here O negative? Anyone? There isn't much time!"

Looking back and forth amongst themselves in desperation, most of the townsfolk realized that they had utterly no clue what their blood type was. It really wasn't something that was considered important to know... "Most of us here didn't even know there were different types of blood..." The mayor confessed with some embarrassment.

His fists tightening in apprehension, Illop realized that there was little he could do at this point. His own blood wasn't compatible, and if nobody even knew what their own type was...! "Damn it..."

"Mine...is O negative..." Friederich muttered, rising to his feet to approach the boy. "Take mine!"

Quickly shaking his head in refusal, Illop angrily pointed to the compress still holding his wound together. "You've already lost a massive amount of blood! Any more will be fatal, even for you!"

"Pops, no!" Otto shouted, standing between his father and the child; "Don't be insane! You've already pushed yourself to the limit with that wound!"

Smiling down at his son, Friederich rested his hands upon his shoulders in a way that instantly told him he had made his decision. "If I let this kid die, how could I live with myself? That's not the way of a he-"

"I don't care about heroes! I want my father!" Otto cut him off angrily, "All you ever think about is saving innocents, or stopping villains...but what about me? Your son?"

Frowning slightly at his words, Friederich briefly averted his eyes from the glare of his child. Had he been a poor father to him? Maybe he should have focused more on his only family rather than the livelihoods of complete strangers...but he knew his son. Inside of him burned the same spirit...the spirit of a protector. "Can you really ask me to let this boy die...?"

Stiffening at his father's question, Otto felt tears begin to well in his eyes. "I...dad...you're the only family I have left..."

Leaning forward, Friederich Vandersen took his son into his arms. Ignoring the pain as he pressed against his wound, he gave his son the hug he should have given him so many years ago. "I'm sorry, for not being able to give you everything I wanted for us. I hope I haven't been a disappointment to you..."

Returning his father's embrace, Otto cried for the first time since he was a small child. He knew he couldn't stop his father from going through with it. He knew...and he hated himself for it. If he had been stronger, then he could have fought beside him...he could have taken the wound instead...!

"I'm proud of you, Otto." Friederich continued, even as his eyes told Illop to begin the transfusion. "I know you will grow up to be a greater hero than I ever could be..." Reaching into his pocket, he produced the red stone that had sent them on this voyage. Placing it into the trembling hands of his son, he offered him one last smile.

"This stone holds within it my dreams for the future. I long for a world where people can travel to the corners of the globe without fear or restriction...where even the common man can pursue his dreams no matter where they might take him. Otto...surpass me, and make that world a reality!" Smiling into his son's glistening blue eyes, he slowly stepped away from him so that the transfusion could begin.

"Become the Hero I know you can be, Otto..."

* * *

...Those had been his lasts words to him as he exchanged his life for that child's. Staring at his reflection in the crimson stone, Otto couldn't help but wonder if his father would be proud of the man he had become.

"What're you looking so contemplative about, dumbass? You waiting for me to end your pathetic life?" Terje taunted him with a laugh, spinning his kama once again in preparation for his next strike.

"Quit kidding yourself..." Stuffing the small red stone back into a secure pocket in his vest, Otto offered his foe a slight grin in response. "It will take more than some two-bit lackey like you to defeat a Hero!"

* * *

No Profiles this time!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Gosh, it has been a while since my last update hasn't it? But I do have (several) good reasons, unfortunately. One was that I took a vacation this month that I sadly returned home sick from. Fun as that was, things continued to get worse when a huge storm knocked out my cable connection.

I still don't have internet access at home, so I had to save this update to disk and upload it at an internet cafe. But I'm very thankful to finally have brought it to you! I hope you really enjoy it, and maybe if life can give me a break I'll be able to update sooner for you! ^^

Until then, enjoy~

* * *

It was as if his world had been suddenly turned upon its head. His once peaceful farmstead had become a battleground between Barone and a woman he had never even met before. She had only moments ago appeared to be working **with** the gangster, and now she was cooperating with Otto to fight against him? To say Ezekiel was confused would be an understatement.

One thing he knew for certain, however, was that Barone winning this battle would mean only death for him and his family. Strange though it may seem, he had to place his faith in this girl to defeat the vicious mobster...Otto having apparently been drawn away from them both by Terje.

"Don't look so worried. Laura-san won't lose to somebody like him!" The reassuring voice of a young woman suddenly spoke up from behind the middle-aged farmer.

"Barone is a cold-blooded murderer. He shouldn't be so easily underestimated." Ezekiel muttered while shaking his head pessimistically at the blonde. "...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? ǃ"

Wincing at his outburst, Emilia threw up her hands to calm him. "It's okay! I'm a friend of the girl fighting Barone! My name is Emilia, and I was sent here to take you and your family somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe...?" Ezekiel's face paled slightly when the implications of her words set in. His farmstead...his home...they were going to run wild throughout it during their fight. "This place is my entire livelihood! I can't just abandon it!" He protested angrily.

Frowning, Emilia gestured towards the eyes warily observing them from the bedroom window; "Those people are your number one priority, don't you agree? You can always build a new farm, but you have only one family!"

"You..." Ezekiel felt his teeth grind against themselves at her presumptuous words. She acted as if it was so simple just to abandon all that he had worked so hard to achieve! He had given his everything for the sake of this farmstead...had fallen into debt with Barone for it.

_But for who's sake did you endure that hardship for...?_ More than anything that girl said, his own voice reminding him of the things most dear to him was like a painful blow to his chest. Releasing an exhausted sigh, Ezekiel glanced up at the woman and nodded his head in submission. "Alright...lets hurry and escape, before my family pays the price for my deal with the devil."

Nodding her head, Emilia offered a last glance towards her Captain in the distance. "Let's move quickly then! I know a place where we can hide."

* * *

"Yeah! You ready, baby girl? 'Crusher' Barone's about to give you a hard lesson in pain!" The gangster taunted her, gyrating his body in time with each word he spoke as if to emphasize them through his body language.

Staring at the wildly dancing man in wide eyed confusion, Laura suddenly relaxed her guard much to the shock of her foe. "Did...you have a stroke or something? Should I call a doctor?"

Feeling a vein suddenly rise at his temple, Barone ceased his dancing and dug his toes into the soles of his shoes. From the tip of each emerged a shimmering six inch blade that quickly caught the redhead's eye. "You think you can dis me to my face? In my town? Ain't gonna happen, bitch!"

_...?_ Watching her opponent in silence, Laura was perplexed when Barone rolled forward into a handstand and began to spin ever more rapidly upon his head. Her confusion was soon transposed with shock when the gangster shot towards her like a bladed typhoon, clearing the distance between them in the breadth of a second.

"Soru!" Dashing out of the way of the deadly serrated spinning top, Laura furrowed her brow in surprise when Barone instantly changed directions to pursue her. _So that's how he fights...? If those blades hit me at that speed I'll be sliced to pieces..._

Readying herself as the gleaming tornado once again closed in on her, Laura waited until his blades were mere inches away to somersault over him and unleash a flurry of powerful kicks downwards at the whirling crime boss. Reacting to her attack with split second timing, Barone fell onto his left forearm before quickly interchanging it with his right to evade each of her attacks while continuing to lash out at her with his bladed feet.

"Geppou!" Kicking off the air to escape his counterattack and create distance between them once again, Laura knew she wouldn't have time to stand about and think for very long. _He's nimble, too...but I don't think..._ Her thoughts were interrupted when her opponent began spinning towards her once again. Kicking off the ground using her Soru, she managed to keep one step ahead while backpedalling across the cornfield, the gangsters blades reaping the unripe corn as he relentlessly pursued her.

Finally raising her own leg after one last powerful backwards leap, Laura unleashed a deadly blade of compressed air in the direction of her still twirling opponent. "Rankyaku!"

His eyes growing wide at the blue wave of pressure, Barone slammed his hand to the ground and swiftly rotated his body 180 degrees, allowing him to narrowly lean away from the oncoming attack only to the see the shadow of his enemy rapidly descending towards him from the sky.

Unleashing a second Rankyaku from above her foe, Laura watched closely as he scarcely managed to push himself out of its path with the single hand he had used to rotate his body away from her previous attack. Kicking off the air to follow his second evasion, she managed to cut ahead of him before he could again break into a rapid spin.

"Shigan!" Lashing out with her index finger in a rapid series of strikes, Barone quickly began hoping from one hand to another as he skillfully maneuvered his body between each and every one of her precise jabs while simultaneously swinging his bladed feet at her in a whirlwind of kicks.

"How you likin' Barone's King Flares, baby girl?" Barone taunted her, continuing to bounce from one hand to another while executing a deadly slashing attack with his legs.

_Oh God, his jive is becoming more outdated by the minute! I better finish this quickly before he starts asking for the one with the pumps in the bump._

_Even though he is only attacking with his feet, it's more like his entire body is a weapon..._ Laura noted, breaking off her assault in lieu of his deadly kicks. Using his strange fighting style, he was able to dodge and attack at the same time...it bore some similarity with Zeff's technique, now that she thought about it.

Already, dozens of ears lay strewn across the cornfield in the wake of their battle; while Laura's Rankyaku had left two large gashes in the ground in separate locations. If they continued like this, would there even be anything left of that Uncles farmstead?

* * *

"A Hero...?" Terje arched his brow in amused disbelief. "You think you're a hero, going against Barone-sama? Hah!" Releasing hardy belly laugh at the gunman's insolence, it didn't even bother him that the little punk had called him a two-bit lackey. After all, who cared for the opinion of such an idealistic fool?

Resting his hands against the barrels of his pistols, Otto closed his eyes and instead relied upon his other senses to guide him. "I hope you can do more than twirl your kama while laughing like an idiot, because I'm starting to get bored."

Ceasing his laughter at this insult, Terje scowled deeply at the arrogant gunslinger. If he wanted a demonstration of his prowess, then he was certainly willing to oblige his request. "I've always wondered what it meant to have the heart of a hero. I guess I'll know when I cut it from your chest!"

Spinning his kama rapidly until they resembled a deadly bladed fan, Terje wordlessly bounded towards the gunman at speeds well beyond that of a normal human. With only a slight flick of the wrist foreshadowing his attack, the criminal cast his left blade towards the still motionless gunman.

_There!_ Otto's brow furrowed in response to the sharp whistle of the kama slicing through the air before him. Stepping to the side to evade the oncoming blade, the gunfighter opened his eyes to see that his opponent had closed the distance between them. Terje's remaining blade, still spinning at nearly unperceivable speeds, fell inches short of slicing open the younger man's face as he leaped backwards to evade it.

"Heh, leaving without me?" Terje smirked as the kama he had thrown moments earlier embedded itself into the dirt. Tugging sharply on its chain, the gangster pulled himself forward while his feet were still off the ground. Trapped in the midst of evading his second attack, Vandersen was unable to cleanly dodge the 'Blood Reaper's' next slash.

Cleaving through the gunman's thick vest to create a small gash in his shoulder, Otto slid backwards and instinctively reached up to clutch at the wound. It wasn't that deep, but that didn't stop it from staining his clothes with a small river of blood. He knew that he wasn't going to be afforded a chance to worry, however, when he saw his opponent rapidly close for another attack.

Having freed his other weapon from the earth, the criminal unleashed a swarm of visceral kama strikes against his wounded foe. Watching Vandersen weave from side to side while still clutching his injured shoulder, Terje knew he wouldn't be able to keep ahead of him for much longer.

Leveling his pistols at the relentlessly attacking gangster, Otto squeezed off a pair of shots only to watch them be deflected by his enemy's flawless prediction of his aim. Swiftly reloading his weapons, the gunslinger tossed them high into the air. "Gunnery Carousel…"

_That's the technique he used against that girl! Heh, too bad I've already seen how it works…_ When the self-proclaimed 'Hero' charged directly at Terje, the mobster was ready for him. When Vandersen attempted to catch his pistols and shove them into his face, he found that his foe had preemptively crouched beneath his aim in anticipation. Slashing horizontally across the pistoleer's stomach, his attempt at disembowelment failed only due to his opponent's quick reflexes.

Leaping backwards and glancing down at the newest gash in his vest, this provided Otto's enemy with enough time to once again hurl his kama directly for his chest. Dodging this attack in apparent desperation, he looked as if he were expecting a repeat of Terje's earlier technique for he began instinctively backpedalling to avoid his lunging strike.

Grinning slightly at this, Terje instead gave a sharp tug at the chain linking the kama that had lead his attack, causing it to spring back towards him – and the retreating Otto's back. Though a fool he may be, he still was able to defeat Dalba and Balorno…which meant he possessed at least some modicum of skill. _Unfortunately for you, I saw how you fought earlier…I know all of your moves now!_

It should have ended there. Against most opponents it would have. But at the sight of his weapon stabbing into the hard dirt below, Terje knew that something had gone wrong. It had been on target to tear open a lethal gash in the backside of Otto Vandersen and then…_He shot it!_ Terje thought in disbelief. Without so much as a glance behind him, the gunman had fired a shot from underneath his arm, straight through his poncho to knock his enemy's blade to the ground!

Slamming his foot down onto the kama to embed it deeper into the soft dirt below, Otto quickly grasped the chain and to the utter shock of his opponent used it to pull him directly towards his waiting pistol in the opposite hand. With only the breadth of a second to react, Terje swiped his blade across the air to deflect the bullet…but his ability to predict his opponent's aim proved that it was not infallible when the bullet shattered from his clumsy strike; a fragment grazing his right hip.

"Nnngh…!" Gritting his teeth in pain from the wound, Terje violently slammed his feet into the ground to halt his unwilling advance. Because he had no control over his own forward momentum, his ability to predict Vandersen's aim had been thrown off. Had he planned for that…?

_H-how is that possible?__ǃ_ The gangster struggled to comprehend the fact that he had been outwitted by this little punk. _I'll admit, he was pretty good against the girl that beat Vaska, but nothing like this!_

"Your guard is down." Otto stated calmly, the chilled barrel of his pistol pressing against the temple of his opponent.

"Uggah…!" Terje stammered, scarcely able to knock the gun away from his head before it could fire. He had nearly died just then! Another second and he would have… Was that bastard toying with him…? With 'Blood Reaper' Terje?ǃ _No, stay calm! Don't let yourself be overwhelmed by this fool's act! You're Barone-sama's right hand! You can't be defeated by a nobody like him!__ǃ_

Ripping his idle blade from the ground and returning it to his hand, Terje quickly leaped high into the air. Both blades were soon again spinning at the ends of their respective chains, the criminal allowing himself to fall rapidly towards his grounded enemy.

"I won't be defeated by a punk like you!ǃ" Terje spat bitterly at Vandersen, hurling his kama at the gunslinger only to draw them back to him whenever they failed to strike their target.

Rather than fleeing from his attacks, however, Otto simply began knocking them aside with the barrels of his guns. There was no more need to waste time dodging his weapons…he had finished assessing his enemy. Centering his pistols upon the gangster once again, Otto swiftly released a pair of deadly accurate shots at his upper torso.

Slicing his kama across the air before him to deflect the pair of bullets, Terje's face grew pale when he saw a pair of guns falling from the sky behind him. When the hands of his enemy took hold of the airborne pistols an instant later, the criminal leaped back narrowly in time to avoid a bullet in his eye.

"That was for slashing up my favorite vest." Otto remarked, watching a trickle of blood slide down the face of his foe. He had managed to protect his eye, but the bullet had still grazed his cheek.

Tightening his grip upon his weapons until his knuckles were bleached white; Terje felt his composure rapidly slipping as he was made a fool of by this no-name little brat. How could he, 'Blood Reaper' Terje be toyed with in such a manner? It was impossible!

"YOU…ARE…DEAD_ǃǃǃ_" Charging towards the gunman with a roar of anger, Terje closed with Vandersen in the bat of an eye. Dodging two shots from his opponent at nearly point-blank range, Terje brought his kama down at the pistoleer's chest, preparing to slash a fatal X into the other man and at last bring this fight to its rightful end.

They would meet only the cold steel of Otto's gun barrels, however. All of the criminal's movements had become predictable to him. Now the gangster's kama had been knocked aside by his two empty pistols which fell towards the ground, his hands instead grasping a twin set of primed and ready guns. Before the discarded pair had even touched dirt, two bullets had been emptied into the 'Blood Reaper's' torso.

"Uuunnnaagh…_?__ǃ_" Disbelief and shock melded to form the horrified expression adorning Terje's face as he fell backwards onto the ground, blood quickly beginning to pool beneath him. _N-no…! I can't be defeated like this…!__ǃ__ I'm…'Blood Reaper' Terje…I…deserved more than this..._

Watching the light fade from his enemy's eyes, the gunslinger silently holstered his pistols and faced away from the defeated man. With the evening sun at last fully setting, Otto Vandersen began his journey back to the farmstead where the young redhead was presumably still engaged with the man behind all of this island's troubles.

* * *

_Missed again,_ Laura noted, her leg meeting air as it swept past Barone's head. Using his strange form of dance-fighting, the gang boss had managed to evade each and every one of her attacks including two of her Rankyaku. Still, he had faired little better against her. It appeared as if they had reached an impasse.

Spinning away from her atop his head, 'Crusher' Barone slammed his hands against the ground and launched himself backwards towards the porch of Ezekiel's house. Climbing to his feet after successfully landing, the criminal's vision was instantly filled with the image of the girl's leg as it careened towards his head in a powerful axe kick.

Immediately falling to his left forearm, the criminal managed to narrowly evade her attack while simultaneously swinging his own bladed toe towards the redhead. Soon the entire area was engulfed in a darkened cloud of dust and debris as the girl slammed into the modest home with enough force to cause the structure to explode outwards in a hail of glass and splintered wood.

Rolling into a standing position, Barone looked up to see the smoldering remnants of the farmhouse. Watching his enemy rise to her feet amidst the rubble, the gangster cracked a smile and folded his arms in triumph. "Now you see, baby girl? That's the price you pay when you mess with the best!"

Cocking her head to the side at his seemingly random boasting, Laura was rewarded with a gesture towards her left arm. A few inches above her elbow was a thin red line, so small that only the faintest trickle of blood could be bothered to flow from it. She hadn't even noticed it until he pointed it out. "This little thing is the reason you're so happy?"

"The first of many, baby girl; the first of many!" Barone responded to her disbelief with a proud grin stretched across his face. He had managed to cut her, now it was just a matter of time before he claimed her throat! Falling forward onto his head once more, the criminal broke into his familiar spin as his laughter echoed across the devastated farm. "This is the end for you, bitch!"

Watching the cackling tornado rapidly bridge the distance between them, Laura released a calm sigh and allowed her arms to relax at her sides. When the gang bosses blades came to within an inch of her, the young girl suddenly vanished from sight. "Rankyaku!"

His eyes immediately drawn skywards, Barone was narrowly able to dodge the deadly wave of air that sliced deeply into the Earth; his body skidding backwards as he attempted to reestablish his balance. The force behind that kick was far greater than the previous two…yet it had been delivered with no less speed or precision.

"Nngh? _ǃ_" Leaning backwards after managing to regain his footing, Barone allowed his opponent's fist to sail past his face with nary an inch to spare. This was quickly followed by a backflip necessitated by a slicing kick aimed for his midsection. _Where the hell is this speed suddenly coming from-_

"Shigan!" Before the dancing crime boss had even been able to properly recover from his backflip, he found himself rolling away from yet another deadly attack by his enemy. He didn't escape unscathed however, as a trail of blood now slid down the side of his temple where the finger had narrowly missed it's mark.

Frowning lightly at the gangster, Laura offered him a disappointed shake of her head. "I thought you were holding back too, just like Otto-kun. It seems this is really your best, though."

"'the hell's that s'pose to mean?ǃ" Barone snapped at her, "You tryin' to tell me you've been goin' easy on me, and that fool Vandersen wasn't bein' serious either?ǃ"

Nodding her head in response to his question, Laura allowed her eyes to drift in the direction where Otto and Terje had left to do battle. "If this is really all you can do, I had better hurry before Otto-kun gets back or he might look down on me!" She was certain he must have finished his fight by now.

Barone's eyes had now grown wide, his face pale with disbelief at the sudden shift in their battle and the revelation that his opponent had merely been toying with him. "J-just who the hell are you people…?"

"We're pirates, of course!" Laura responded, her leg now mere inches away from his face.

"Guuh…!" Buckling his knees to fall beneath the attack, Barone was rewarded with a painful blow to his mid-back that sent him spiraling through the air. Using her Geppou, she had kicked off the air with her attacking leg to reorient herself for a second strike.

Attempting to stand immediately after hitting the dirt, Barone found himself forcefully pulled to the ground by the searing pain that rushed through his spine. Had her kick caused that much damage to him? "S-shit...I…can't move…?ǃ"

"Even though your strange way of fighting kind of threw me off at first, you really aren't anything special, are you?" Laura questioned him, her eyes peering down at the older human with an almost disappointed expression accompanying them.

After fighting with Zeff and witnessing a speed and power that was far superior to her own, every movement that her current opponent made seemed slower than molasses! Moreover, he couldn't even withstand a single solid hit from her without being crippled. "You suck!"

Gritting his teeth beneath her derision, Barone finally forced himself back to his feet even as his legs attempted to buckle beneath him…only to be met by a gloved finger pressing lightly between his eyes. "Ahh...?"

"Your back is injured, you can't fight anymore. Just give up, okay?" Laura continued to hold her faux-Shigan against his forehead to emphasize his defeat. She couldn't find any joy in beating up on an already crippled enemy, and there wasn't any real reason to kill him. "If you leave this island now, I'll let you live. Sound fair?"

Feeling her finger still pressing against him, Barone was forced to slowly nod his head in agreement to her terms. How could things have turned out so horribly? For him, 'Crusher' Barone, to lose to some little girl…it was unthinkable! At this rate, did it matter that she was letting him live? Gravano would surely kill him for his failure…

Smiling slightly when he accepted to leave in peace, Laura lowered her hand and turned to walk off in the direction Otto and his opponent had vanished to. Judging from everything she had seen, Barone would hurt the Beige family more alive than dead. He had completely killed Psara's trade with his stupidly high tariffs…and wasn't the goal of a crime syndicate like theirs to make money?

These were her thoughts as the shadow of her seemingly defeated opponent grew above her. In spite of the pain in his back, Barone had managed to take to the sky with the last of his strength. With his bladed toe slicing through the air towards her exposed head, the gangster knew this was his only chance for survival…if Gravano learned that he and his men were defeated by a little girl and some punk drifter, he would kill them all on the spot!

"…Rankyaku!" Engulfed in a blinding blue light, the redhead brought her leg arching around to meet with her foe's. Her luminescent heel clashing directly with his bladed toe; Laura watched the serrated edge break against the force of her kick which continued outward to engulf the man known as 'Crusher' Barone.

His entire form buckling against the sheer force of the air blade that now washed over his body, Barone was carried through the sky by his enemy's final attack. Her Rankyaku exploding against a distant silo with a thunderous crack, Laura wordlessly observed the structure's collapse. The battle was over.

Her silence was soon broken by the sound of clapping. Her eyes drawn to the source of the noise, the Veldorian found a familiar figure sitting atop the rubble of Ezekiel's farmhouse. "Now that was a nice finish if I've ever seen one!" Otto exclaimed.

Grinning back at the gunslinger, Laura offered a light nod to his praise. "You must have beaten yours even faster to be back here already! Now I know you'll be a perfect addition to my crew!"

"Your crew, eh?" Otto laughed in response to her repeated invitation. "You're pirates or something like that, right? Sorry, but I'm not into hurting innocent people."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Laura quickly shook her head 'no'. "I reject your rejection! You definitely have to be in my pirate crew!" Stomping her foot on the ground as if she were a child just told she couldn't buy the new dolly that she just spotted, Laura nevertheless continued to smile at the gunman. "Don't worry though; we don't hurt innocent people or anything!" She reassured him.

"My goal is to become the world's strongest pirate, so that I can make a place where only those I approve of are allowed to exist!" She proclaimed with a grin, this fairly small-bodied girl overflowing with a confidence most required a lifetime of accomplishments to build.

"So then you want to be Pirate 'Queen' or whatever…?" Otto cocked his head to the side in response to her stated goal. The last time somebody made such a bold declaration it had lead to his father's death…still, she didn't seem to be a bad person.

Shrugging her shoulders at the title presented to her, Laura removed her gloves and began to pat the dust out of her hair from her more-than-close encounter with the nearby farmhouse earlier. "Pirate Queen, Yonkou…the title doesn't really matter to me! I'm going to make everyone respect and acknowledge the name of Laura D. Alden…only then can I make a difference in the world!"

Rolling a cigarette in between his fingers, Otto flipped it into his mouth and leaned back against the remnants of his friend's home. "Change the world, eh? Well, I guess that would be a goal worthy of a Hero."

Her face appearing to brighten like the beacon of a lighthouse guiding ships through a storm, Laura threw her arms skyward in celebration. "Yatta! I have my third nakama!"

Offering a slight chuckle to her excited cheering, Otto lit the tip of his cigarette and released a puff of smoke into the air. It had been far too long since he had been on a real adventure. _Isn't that right, pops?_

* * *

"S-so you'll be joining us as our navigator, Otto-san?" The young blonde questioned the well built gunman. He made for quite the contrast between herself and Laura.

Nodding his head in response to her question, he extended a firm yet gentle hand to the girl. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you, miss."

"Ah…" Her cheeks reddening slightly as she accepted his handshake, the cook nodded her head at his kind words. "I agree…I mean my name's Emilia! Emilia Claycomb, our crew's chef!"

"Imagine my surprise when he told me he was a navigator!" Laura remarked, "I thought he was just a really strong person when I first asked him to join our crew!"

Laughing at their fortunate coincidence, Emilia offered her Captain a warm smile. "It seems your trust in Fate wasn't completely misguided. Our little crew is starting to become fleshed out!"

Glancing between the two girls now standing before him, Otto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "When you say 'crew'…you aren't just talking about the two of you, right…?"

"No, you make it three!" Laura corrected him with a smile, causing the gunslinger to fall on his side.

Disbelieving that these two had managed to sail aimlessly by themselves without any navigation skills, the navigator climbed to his feet with a heavy sigh. "Three people isn't much of a crew to be sailing these waters with, never mind the Grand Line."

"I plan to get a lot more soon, so don't worry!" The redhead reassured her newest crewman. She wanted a nice big ship that would get everyone's attention, after all!

With Barone and his fellow gangsters defeated, they should be able to leave this island soon. It had been just as that messenger guy had said! Their mansion had been stocked full of essential supplies that had presumably been hoarded by the crime boss during his reign.

"At least we'll be well supplied for the next few weeks." Otto remarked at all the food they had brought to her small sailing ship. Again, his face was unable to hide his astonishment at the idea of them sailing about on this little vessel without any sort of genuine nautical experience.

Glancing back at the town behind him, Otto knew there were still a few things to take care of before they could leave. The duel between his new Captain and Barone had claimed Ezekiel's farmstead...but with the money taken from this town by those gangsters...

"Mind giving me a minute? There's something I need to take care of before we leave." His body began to drift away from his nakama without waiting for a response. There was no way he could just let things remain like this...

* * *

"All gone..."

It had taken him nearly a decade to raise this farm to its former level of prosperity. A slow growth that was hindered by constant failure after failure, only to finally bear fruit after Barone arrived and loaned him the money he needed to succeed...and he had. It had been at a terrible cost to his conscience but he had...

...And now everything had been wiped out. Not only the crop, but his home and the grain silo. He and his family had lost all they had worked for these long years. They literally had nothing left but one another right now.

_For that I should be thankful, however..._ Ezekiel forced himself to smile. That girl, Emilia...she had been right. Bad as things were now, the thought that he might have lost his family trying to save it caused his stomach to knot up in disgust. She had taken them to the house of Phineas, a fruit vendor he had seen on more than one occasion and explained the situation to him on their behalf.

He had allowed them to hide there until the fighting was over...but now it looked like they would be seeking shelter on a more permanent basis. Sighing heavily to himself, the middle-aged farmer turned away from the smoldering ruins of his farmhouse only to see a familiar silhouette in the distance approaching him. "...Otto!"

"Heya 'Zeek!" The gunman waved to his friend with a crooked smile. He was carrying what appeared to be a brown burlap sack over his shoulder. It's contents couldn't be discerned from the outside and it made no sound to betray it's true nature.

Glancing up at the sack briefly before rushing to the younger man's side, the farmer could only smile at the one half-responsible for the safety of his family. He couldn't obsess over the property damage at a time like this. The entire town was on the verge of celebration following the news of Barone's defeat.

"Whatcha got in that sack there, Otto? And where is your new friend, err...Lyra or whatever? I should thank her too." Ezekiel questioned him, doing his best to present an upbeat attitude befitting the occasion.

Otto jabbed his thumb in the other direction, "She's back with her ship, along with Emilia. I'm going to be joining them on their travels," he explained. "As for this sack? Well, it's yours. So you can open it and find out!"

With a cloud of dust that reduced the farmer to a fit of coughing, the sack was thrown to the ground. Waving the dirt-choked air away with his hand, Ezekiel looked down in confusion only to soon realize that Otto had now vanished from sight. "Wha...? Otto?"

He was...gone. He must have made a run for it after whipping up that cloud of dust, at a speed only a monster like him was capable of mustering. "What a way to say goodbye..."

Looking down at the sack with a slight frown, he reached for the string that tightly bound it's top and tugged it free. A flood of paper notes that threatened to overtake him soon filled his vision, knocking the farmer backwards onto the dirt-covered ground.

"Ugghnn...? ǃ This...is beli?" He stammered in disbelief. It looked like millions! Perhaps tens of millions even! Where had it come from? "...Barone..."

He had raised tariffs to the point where trade had utterly collapsed in Psara, but before word had spread of the ridiculous prices this island charged visiting traders; he had made a killing. This must be the money he had hoarded from the town."Hmm...? A note?"

Lifting the small sheet of paper out of the pile of green beli, Ezekiel read the handwritten letter with wide-eyed amazement.

_'Zeek, I'm leaving this money here with you. You can use it to rebuild your farm and help the other townsfolk. With Barone gone, Psara will need a new governor...I know you'll do the right thing!_

_Your friend, Otto Vandersen'_

"Otto..." Lowering the letter from his face, the man that had lived his entire life on this little island glanced off at the town a short distance away. He would do the right thing...he would make Psara beautiful, like it once was...

* * *

Time for some profiles!

Name: 'Crusher' Barone

Age: 38

Sex: Male

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 165 lbs

Appearance: Barone has a clean shaven head that is often adorned with a beanie or other apparel which might aid him in the use of his unique fighting style. He tends to dress in baggy clothing and often dons golden jewelry to show off his supposed wealth. His face and body bear virtually no scaring, a testament to his fighting style's effectiveness at evading enemy attacks.

Combat ability: Barone is an almost purely speed-based fighter, and possess strength only modestly greater than that of the average human. Nevertheless, few opponents would ever have a chance to make good on any physical advantage they over him for his style is a hurricane of bladed kicks centered on a pair of bladed knives in the toe of his shoes. This allows him to keep his opponent at a moderate distance while eviscerating them with dozens upon dozens of lightning fast attacks!

Name: 'Blood Reaper' Terje

Age: 33

Sex: Male

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 195 lbs

Appearance: Terje is a greasy man, with long and unkempt strands of black hair that fall over his eyes. Many consider his face quite unsightly and compare him to a sewer rat. He is missing several teeth and in general is not a person normal people would seek to associate themselves with.

Combat ability: Terje is has developed an unpredictable and deadly style of fighting that uses a pair of serrated kama; each linked by a chain at their end which he uses to gain an unexpected advantage over melee opponents or to keep ranged foes on their toes. He exercises a supreme amount of control over these weapons, allowing him to attack from angles most would never expect or see coming.


	13. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! So, it wasn't quite a month since the last chapter, so hah! XD

But yes, I'm sorry for the wait. It was most caused by pure writers block this time. But I have been eager to start the next arc for quite some time, so I'm sincerely hoping that shall motivate me to return to my old updating habits!

Well, an update every three days is probably too much to hope for, considering the increased size of each update these days. ^^;

But maybe once a week! Yes, that's my current goal. -nods-

Japanese word translations at the bottom of the chapter!

* * *

"Don't worry about it, Ojisan!" Laura laughed away the apology of Phineas, the man that had briefly taken them in after their encounter with Vaska in the market. "I had already forgotten it before you mentioned it again."

Bowing his head at the cheerful laughter of the redhead that had freed them from the tyranny of Barone, Phineas still felt a tinge of guilt from when he had stormed off without giving them a fair chance to explain their strategy, even throwing their gift back at them in the process. "I can't thank you enough, Laura-san...but you know what I said earlier still holds true."

Barone was, when all was considered, merely the pawn of a greater evil. Gravano wouldn't allow this humiliation to stand once word reached him. It could potentially inspire other islands under his exploitation to rise up and kick his thugs out. "If things in West Blue do not change, we will find ourselves under Bege Family domination once more."

"You worry too much!" Laura waved off his concerns. "I'm going to beat this gravy and onions guy, and then nobody here will have to even think about those gangsters again!"

Chuckling beneath his wide brim hat, Otto Vandersen released a small cloud of smoke at his Captain's boasting. She certainly was confident in her abilities. "So then, Captain...is that our goal? Defeating Gravano?"

"Hm?" Glancing behind her at the puffing gunman, the Veldorian girl offered him a shrug of her shoulders in response. "I guess. That and assembling a crew, of course! Beating Graviola will get the world's attention and let everyone know we're serious business!"

Despite the clouds of smoke rising from their navigator, the only smell that currently permeated the air was that of the roasting salmon as it was being lovingly prepared by their chef, Emilia Claycomb. As expected, after having fought against both Vaska and Barone in the span of a day, Laura had managed to work up quite the appetite. That of course meant the blonde was currently cooking for a military regiment that somehow consisted of only one ravenous girl.

"Heh, I can't deny that smells good. Even I can't wait to tear into it." Otto smiled in the direction of their supremely focused cook. She had added very little to their conversation, having instead devoted all of her energy into preparing their King-size meal. "...I fear I may have been too optimistic when I said those supplies would last for several weeks."

"Kyahaha! I'll go through them in one, if I fast a little!" Laura grinned unashamedly at the young cowboy.

_Well, that explains where all of her energy comes from at least._ Otto mused to himself. Despite her abilities, she seemed to have a very child-like personality to him. Considering this fact, it made her very tight and disciplined style of fighting all the stranger. It was almost inconceivable that she could have developed this art on her own with such a goofy attitude...meaning that it must have been drilled into her by somebody else.

"Those were some pretty impressive moves you showed back there." Otto complimented the redhead, shooting her a crooked smile around his cigarette. "Does that style have a name or anything?"

Rubbing the side of her face after Emilia had smacked her for trying to snatch a salmon, Laura nodded to the only male in their crew. "Mm! It's called Rokushiki. It's Andante-sensei's style!"

"Rokushiki...?" The name sounded familiar, but he had trouble placing where he had heard it before. He and his father had traveled through the Grand Line and heard countless names for innumerable things...but it all eventually became a blur with the passage of time. "That means...'The Six Powers'...?"

Nodding her head at this, Laura held up six of her fingers as she began to recite the different individual forms. "Yup! They are called Soru, Geppou, Kami-e, Tekkai, Shigan and Rankyaku!" She explained.

"According to Andante-sensei, there exists several techniques and styles in the world that are similar to each of those six forms...but Rokushiki brings them all together to create an invincible fighting art!" The way she spoke of it showed the pride that had been instilled in her by her long years of training. It was obvious she regarded her Master's teachings very highly.

Whistling sharply in response to her description, Otto was more than impressed with her description of this mysterious fighting style. But that only left him wanting to know more about this 'Andante' fellow that apparently had taught it to her. "Your Master must be a pretty impressive guy, huh?"

"Mochiron!" She chirped in response, her mind now apparently filled with memories of her training. "Ne, would you like to hear a bit about my first year under Andante-sensei?"

Cocking his head to the side at her rather sudden offer, Otto responded with a shrug. "Sure, that sounds interesting." He had wanted to know more about him, after all. He could hardly complain if she wanted to tell him a story now.

"Yosh~! I love telling stories!" Immediately dropping in a cross-legged sitting position, the Veldorian cleared her throat. "It was a fairly normal day roughly nine years ago..."

* * *

"Damn itǃǃ" He swore. Beads of sweat formed along his brow and heavy breaths fell past his lips as he pursued his target. She was fast, too fast for him to ever catch on his own at this rate. "Somebody stop that little thief!"

Offering a glance to the screaming tradesman, Laura D. Alden felt a slight pang of guilt run through her heart. Her sister had always told her stealing was wrong, but for the past year she had engaged in countless acts of thievery for her Master. How would Sarah look upon these acts if she were still alive...?

"I've got her!" A voice suddenly called out in front of her as a man leaped into her path, arms stretched outwards to grasp the small redhead.

"Soru!" Dashing to the right in a crimson blur, her would-be capturer met the dirt face first. Despite these petty criminal acts she was forced to commit, she had learned a great deal during her time with Andante.

His methods were harsh, but effective. Although her Soru was incomplete and her movements still generally perceivable by the human eye, her progress spoke not only of her ability as a student; but of his extraordinary methods of teaching.

"You little brat, give those back!" Another individual attempted to interfere with her escape, this one standing well over seven feet in height with a broadness to match his impressive stature.

"Kami-e!" Falling forward into a rolling dash beneath his massive arms and through his open legs, Laura's flawed example of this technique could not be said to resemble paper but had nevertheless accomplished its intended purpose.

These were the only two 'Powers' of Rokushiki she had successfully grasped the basics of thus far...and she still possessed only a rudimentary understanding of them. After leaving her pursuers in the dust however, the nine year old couldn't help but feel just a little proud of the progress she had made over these past twelve months.

"I managed to swipe quite a bit before being caught this time," She noted with a smile, "I hope Andante-sensei is at least grateful!"

* * *

"Junk, crap and more junk." Andante tossed the brown bag off to the side with a disappointed huff, much to the shock of his apprentice. "No way we'll be able to sell this stuff for a decent profit."

Shrugging his shoulders lightly at this, the middle-aged ex-Marine kicked back against a large bolder with a yawn. "Ah well. I guess we'll just have to cut corners. You'll only eat half-suppers for the next three days!"

"Eeeh~?ǃ Half?ǃ" Laura's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What about you, sensei?ǃ"

"Me? Of course I'll eat full portions! I'm your Master, I have to keep my strength up so that I can instruct you with a clear mind!"

Gritting her teeth in anger, the redhead lunged for Andante and clamped down on his head. "You always do stuff like this, Baka-senseiǃǃ"

"Gyaaahǃǃ" Andante yelped while swatting at the redhead to make her release his noggin from the clutches of her jaws. "It's because you can't bring back anything of value, you useless thief!"

This was indeed a common occurrence within their constantly moving camp. Laura would be sent to steal from the various tradesmen and merchants in the nearest town, and then Andante would chastise her for bringing back things that were apparently worthless.

"I'm only nine!" She protested angrily, "Like I know what has any value!"

Continuing his ineffectual attempts to dislodge his apprentice's iron-like maw, which could be easily compared to the most deadly of bear traps, Andante offered a quick glance towards the brown sack lying idly on the ground. _It's hard to believe her skill has improved to this extent already. I never imagined she would be able to swipe so much this quickly._

_Her skill with Soru and Kami-e have both increased dramatically as well. Life experience is always the best form of training, and constantly running from and dodging her pursuers has shown its results._ He couldn't deny that he was quite pleased with her showing thus far. To even be able to use two of the Six Powers after just a year of training was quite an accomplishment, even if her control of them was still far from ideal.

Maybe he could afford to give her a little break just this once, especially considering the things she would soon be facing. "Alright, alright! You can have a full supper, just let go before you draw blood!"

"Yay!" Laura leaped backwards with a broad grin, "Full supper, full supper! I love full supper~!"

"Geez, I've met fishmen with weaker jaws." Andante rubbed his head in pain while his apprentice danced about the campfire in celebration. That girl sure did love to eat.

_It's no joke that you'll need your strength though, kid...you're about to experience the true harshness of the world..._

* * *

To call any individual winter in Veldoria harsh would be to falsely insinuate that there were ever mild frosts. It would be better to say that this one was harsher than usual and leave it at that. That was the opinion of both Andante and his apprentice as they wandered ever deeper into the snow covered forest.

"Achoo!" Laura sneezed, rubbing her nose with a slight whine of frustration. "It's s-so cold here, sensei! Why are we here?"

"Already chilled?" Andante offered a glance to his warmly dressed apprentice, "You won't survive this training exercise if your constitution is that weak!"

Wrapping her arms around herself to hold in any remaining heat, Laura could feel her toes and fingers turning cold even beneath her boots and gloves. "You still haven't told me anything about it, though!"

Coming to a stop after a few more paces, Andante swept his eyes across the endless forest that now surrounded them. This would be a good spot to leave her. "Yes, this should be fine...GYAAAǃǃǃ"

"Don't 'this should be fine' me, senseiǃǃ" Laura snapped at him after delivering a hard kick to his head. "Tell me about this exercise already!"

Rubbing the sore spot on the back of his skull, Andante turned to face his apprentice with a light sigh. "Alright. Your exercise is to survive alone in this forest for three months. That's it."

"Oh, is that all?" Laura laughed cheerfully at his response.

"Yup! That's all!" He responded before suddenly recoiling in pain as his hair was nearly jerked from its roots. "AGAAH! L-Lauraǃǃ Don't pull out that hair, it's already thinningǃǃ"

"Like hell that's all! Have you lost your mind, Andante-sensei?ǃ I can't survive in this forest alone for three months! I'll freeze! I'll starve!"

Still desperately trying to convince her to not make a natural bald spot worse, Andante waved his hands reassuringly. "You can do it! I wouldn't ask you to if I didn't think you were up to it! Our prehistoric ancestors use to survive in climates like this all the time, hunting animals for food, living in caves for shelter and wearing pelts for clothing!"

"Those people grew up doing those things though!" Laura contested angrily. Was he really serious about leaving her in this awful place?

"Those people also didn't have Rokushiki." He retorted, finally wresting her hands free...albeit with a few hairs clutched between their fingers. "I'm not denying it will be a brutal and harrowing experience...but I know you can handle it! I've taught you every survival technique you could possibly need. Have faith in your training, and you'll survive."

Calming herself slightly at his encouragement, Laura realized that she was no longer cold following their argument and was actually feeling a little stuffy beneath her clothing. "...What sort of wild animals live here?"

"If you mean predators, and you probably do, then wolves and leopards mostly...oh, and bears." Andante replied while still obsessively rubbing the crown of his head.

Laura felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of each of these animals. She would be all by herself in this huge forest with all of those things? "I'm going to die if you leave me here, Andante-senseiǃǃ"

Her tone this time was not one of anger or outrage, but of fear. Seeing the tears begin to well up in the little girls eyes caused Andante to do something he rarely did - doubt himself and his training methods. He hated that expression she was making...like she was being abandoned by her only parent all over again. He wanted to call this exercise off...but if she was to truly reach her full potential...

"I'm sorry, Laura..." Reaching down to place his hand upon her head, the ex-Marine offered his apprentice a genuine smile. "...But this is something you must do. I believe in you, and you should believe in yourself. Everything I've taught you thus far has been in preparation for this. You are ready."

Looking up at her master, Laura reached out towards him as if to beg him not to leave her. "B-but...Andante-sensei...I don't want to be alone out here...I..."

_Gone..._ Before her fingers could make contact with him, Andante had vanished before her eyes. A true testament to his mastery of Soru, the former Vice Admiral had seemingly disappeared completely from the forest...and thus she was alone.

* * *

_So Cold..._ Huddled against the inner wall of a cave she had discovered after several hours of trudging through the snow, Laura began to carefully carve a v-shaped notch into her cedar fireboard with a chipped stone. Along the way she had gathered the necessary materials she needed to start a fire...at least Andante had taught her that much before ditching her in this horrible place.

Sliding a piece of bark underneath the newly made notch, the redhead began to roll her spindle between her gloved hands until eventually a lucky ember managed to catch and ignite the tinder of her makeshift campfire. Soon, her cave was basked in a luminescent orange glow which helped to fight back the bitter chill that had threatened to overwhelm her despite her heavy attire.

"Mou...lousy Andante-sensei!" Laura frowned while scooting closer to her newly lit fire. "I can't believe he just abandoned me here, without any food or water or even an extra set of clothes!" This was quite outrageous! She had no experience when it came to surviving on her own even in ideal conditions, much less in the middle of a snow-covered forest in the middle of nowhere!

Pulling her knees against her chest, the nine year old released a heavy sigh of frustration as she felt herself growing drowsy against the fire's warming glow. _Tomorrow I'll have to find something to eat, and a source of water too...I had better get to sleep._

Rolling onto her side, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt like smiling...even if just a little. Could it be that she was...excited? Well, it could be called an adventure, she supposed...

* * *

"Hyaaa..." The feeling of the cool liquid sliding down her throat was a relief she had always taken for granted. Not knowing if you would have any water to drink really made one appreciate every drop they could find. Raising her head from the small lake, Laura kicked back against the bank and stretched her arms towards the sky. Now that the sun was smiling down on her, it wasn't so ridiculously cold.

When she had been left here the previous night she had been wearing a fur hat that she rather quite liked. Unfortunately, she liked being able to have water whenever she needed it even more and so the fur had been removed and the leather refashioned into a makeshift canteen.

Now wearing an all fur peasants headscarf instead, the lone child rose to her feet and fastened her canteen to her side after making sure it was filled to capacity. Now she needed to find some proper food to eat...and with her appetite it had to be something fairly big.

"These won't do, then..." She muttered, examining a small shrub filled with pea-size berries. Nevertheless, she stripped the bush of its fruit and snacked on it while she searched for a more substantial source of food. "Maybe I should try to hunt for a deer...?"

...But where should she start looking for a deer? She had no idea where they usually grazed, or even their general habits. There certainly weren't any nearby that she could see, and she hadn't even seen any tracks on her way to the lake. Feeling her stomach begin to rumble, Laura whined in frustration at her own inability to find something properly nourishing.

"Hyaaaaaaa...I'm starving! It's been over twelve hours since I had a good meal..." And for her, that might as well be a week. She was really beginning to think that Andante hadn't considered her special needs before casting her out into the wilderness!

But Laura wasn't the only creature in these woods on the prowl for sustenance. A short distance away, a pair of deep emerald eyes had locked onto the small human. She appeared to be unaware of its presence...and her guard was down. It was the perfect time to strike, and with a feline speed and precision, the white leopard sprinted towards its unarmed and helpless prey...

* * *

"Hmm...tastes kind of like lamb!" Laura noted, chewing on the roasted cat's hind leg. She was kind of surprised when the leopard had pounced at her, but thanks to her Soru she had been able to narrowly dodge and counterattack with a solid kick to the skull! Had she really been so scared of these weak animals before?

Then again, it had only been a normal-size leopard. She knew every carnivore on Veldoria generally had a giant cousin, and if one of those had attacked her... "Well, I would be too stringy for them anyway!"

Still, she needed to be prepared just in case something like that ever did occur. She was just a little over four feet tall, and so her reach wasn't exactly impressive. Fortunately, thanks to her most recent meal she now had a few ways to remedy that! "Yosh, let's go find a tree branch!"

It couldn't be just any old tree branch though; it had to be perfectly straight and neither too broad or thin for it to work. Searching the many snow-covered cedar trees that surrounded her adopted home, Laura eventually came across a suitable branch and set about fashioning it for her purposes.

After adjusting the branch to fit her height, she set about carving the best spearhead she could manage from a stone she had dug through the snow to find. At least rocks were one thing she didn't have to worry about running out of. Following this, and a few mashed fingers, she produced a serviceable tip for her spear.

"There, almost done! Now for Leopard-san to do one last favor for me..." Cutting away strips of the cat's rawhide with her new spearhead, she began soaking them in water while she set about carving a groove into the tip of the branch. Tying the head in place with the wider strips while using the thinner ones as laces, the redhead slowly stood back to appraise her new creation.

It probably wasn't the prettiest spear that had ever been created, but it would serve its purpose! With this new weapon she should be able to properly defend herself against larger predators and even hunt more effectively! "Maybe I was a bit too hard on Andante-sesnei...he really did teach me a lot of useful things!"

She hadn't believed him when he said she was prepared for this, but maybe he was right! She was doing quite well for herself so far. Smiling with some degree of confidence, she marched out of her cave with her five-foot spear in hand. That leopard had given her lots of neat materials she could use, but it didn't exactly fill her up.

It was time for her to go searching for that deer!

* * *

"Heh, this should give me the kickoff I need to start the day!" Neland Bilfax smiled at the roasting venison as he cheerfully cleaned his rifle. It had been a good hunt, with him managing to score a single shot kill on a truly enormous buck. He had already skinned the animal, and its head had been set to the side for future mounting as a trophy.

It would soon be ready for him to eat, and since he had skipped breakfast to get an early start this morning he was quite famished. "Soon, Mikonouja will be joinin' this buck on my trophy wall. The boy's at the lodge won't believe their eyes when they see that I...hmm?"

Hearing the unmistakable sound of something stalking up behind him in the snow, Neland quickly reached out for his rifle and turned to see a sight that caused a chill to run up his spine: It was a wolf! "...?ǃ Shit! It must have been drawn here by the smell of the venison..."

Curling it's lips back to snarl at the human, the animal stood its ground even when the hunter leveled his gun at its head. He had not seen the others, slowly approaching him from behind. Because his campfire had melted much of the snow surrounding his camp, their footsteps remained quiet...

Unlike the first animal, which had drawn his attention with a vicious and intimidating growl, the four other hunters remained silent until Neland finally caught them out of the corner of his eye. Veldorian wolves were an exceptionally intelligent breed, capable of setting up complex ambushes to trap and confuse their prey.

"Kkknn..." Gritting his teeth in fear, the hunter knew he only had one shot in his rifle before it had to be reloaded, and they weren't going to wait. Taking the only option he had, the middle aged huntsman trained his weapon on the single wolf that had first approached him and fired.

Hearing the animal release a loud yelp in pain as the bullet knocked it off its feet, Neland charged forward in hopes of placing some distance between him and the predators. When he felt the intense pain of their trap-like jaws closing over his leg, however, he knew there would be no escape.

Desperately swinging the butt of his rifle at the wolves as they pulled him to the ground, Neland's ears were suddenly filled with a high pitched scream as the wolves immediately released him and turned to face what they appeared to consider the more immediate threat.

His leg was bleeding rather profusely, and the pain of his wound sent a violent shiver through his body. In spite of this however, the hunter forced his eyes open to discover the source of the wolves' panicked reaction. It was...a little girl!

More than that, she was now being slowly circled by the three remaining canines, their lips fully curled back as if to weaken her guard through fear. On the ground a short distance away was a fourth wolf, which bore a rather large lump on its head.

Wielding a child-size spear, she calmly waited for the animals to make their move. When the first wolf broke the circle to attack, she moved to the side in a blur and smashed the creature across the jaw with the stone tip of her spear. "Soru!"

Seeing their packmate tumble to the ground from the impact, the remaining two wolves immediately charged forward to attack the small human. Executing a swift backflip over her quadruped assailants, she brought the shaft of her spear down across the third wolf's back. "Kami-e!"

Seeing the other members of his pack be beaten one after another by this strange little creature, the remaining wolf slowly began to back away while his packmates began to recover from their wounds. They had wanted to kill or at least drive away the hunter and then feast on the deer carcass...but it wasn't worth the injuries they were receiving!

Offering a quick glance to one another, the wolf pack quickly began to edge away from their ambusher before breaking into a full-on retreat. Simply killing a live deer would be far less trouble than this...

Watching the pack retreat with a light sigh, Laura smiled to herself proudly. She wished Andante could have seen that...she had looked pretty cool if she did say so herself!

"Nnngh..." Gripping at his leg in pain, Neland did his best to sit upright. If he didn't put a bandage over this wound soon, he may bleed to death wolves or no.

"Oh, Ojisan!" The redhead gasped, rushing over to the hunter and helping him to the stool where he had previously been seated. It was only then she noticed just how bad his leg was. "H-hyaaǃǃ S-so much blood..."

Gesturing quickly towards a small kit on the other side of camp, Neland kept his mouth closed for fear that the pain-induced swear he was desperately holding back would fly into the little girl's face. In truth, considering what she had just done, it was rather humorous to see her react so...well, childishly to the sight of blood.

"Oh, that box...? O-okay!" She replied nervously, quickly retrieving the metal case for the hunter.

Throwing open the case and producing a roll of bandages, Neland began to quickly wrap his wound. This wasn't going to be enough in the long run, but it should do for now. "Thanks, little girl...you saved me back there." He offered his gratitude, finally able to safely speak.

"Oh...I was just following the smell of your food and saw the wolves..." She had been quite shocked when the distinctive scent of roasting meat reached her nostrils. She honestly thought she was the only person out here!

Nodding his head slightly, Neland glanced towards the wolf he had shot earlier. "I guess they smelt it too. I should've been more vigilant." He admitted, smiling lightly at the child. "If you want some, feel free to it."

"Really?ǃ Thanks, Ojisan!" With a nuclear smile blasting away the nervous expression that had previously adorned her face, Laura quickly turned to the venison while the hunter continued to bandage his wounded leg. "My name is Laura, by the way!"

Pulling the bandage as tight as he could without completely cutting off circulation to his leg, Neland bit his lip lightly to ward off the pain. "The name's Neland. What brings you all the way out YOU ATE THE WHOLE DEER?"

Glancing up from remnants of the once robust slab of venison, Laura shook her head in denial. "No, I left you the head over there. Those horns were ultra tough to chew on anyway, blegh!"

Seeing that his would-be trophy now had bite marks all over the antlers, Neland slapped his hand over his face and began taking long and deep breaths. _She saved your life, she saved your life..._ He would feel terrible in the morning if he were to crack the butt of his rifle over her head. "S-so...what brings you all the way out here...?"

"Oh, Andante-sensei left me here to survive in the wild for three months! It's supposed to help me be more in-doo-pendont!" She explained, wiping her mouth in contentment. Now she was full, for a while anyway! "What did you come here for, Ojisan?"

"Ah..." Lowering his head slightly at her question, Neland smiled sadly at his bandaged leg. "Well, I came here to hunt a particular beast...but it doesn't look like it's going to happen now thanks to those wolves."

Tilting her head to the side curiously, Laura decided to press the hunter for more information. "A beast...? Is it dangerous?"

"Far worse than those wolves, in fact. You've never heard of Mikonouja?" He questioned her, eliciting a shake of the little girl's head. "Many have tried to hunt him, but they've all failed...and some never came back."

"He's that strong?" His story drawing her forward, Laura knew she had to hear more. "Is he a wolf, or a leopard, maybe?"

"A bear." Neland corrected her. "Over 22 feet tall on his hind legs, with enough power to cleave a cypress in two. His territory is just to the east of here...I planned to be the one that finally brought him down..."

Despite the terrifying nature of his tale, each word seemed to only excite her more. Soon, the nine year old had leaped to her feet and was grinning ear-to-ear. "He sounds ridiculously strongǃǃ If I were to beat him, Andante-sensei would definitely have to show me the respect I deserve!"

"You...? Hey, hold on now! I don't know anything about this Andante guy, but there is no way you can go after Mikonouja on your own!" Seriously, according to her this fellow abandoned a little girl in the woods as part of some kind of sadistic training? Is that any way to treat a child?

Giving the hunter a determined shake of her head, the redhead seemed positively elated with the prospect of bringing down a local boogieman. "Don't worry! Andante-sensei's training has made me strong! I won't lose!"

"No, absolutely not-" His attempt at being a responsible authority figure fell upon its face when the little girl dashed out of his camp in pursuit of her new goal. This wasn't good...not at all.

* * *

Numerous predators freely roamed the majority of Brendelkarn Forest, hunting rabbits, deer, and occasionally even one another. Wolves, leopards and mountain lions were the rulers of this hostile and unforgiving woodland. But there was one place none of them would dare cross into...one they instinctively knew was certain death to even approach.

Across this territory a path had been drawn through the snow by the massive body of an elk, drug along by its neck towards the cave that served as the home of Mikonouja. Like all of its kills, it had been an effortless thing to bring the buck down. Adapted to Veldoria's frigid climate and with free reign in his territory, he had no need to den through winter.

Tomorrow he would hunt again, for even this great meal wouldn't last him for more than a day. His scent growing stronger with each step, he knew he was close to his home. Despite his eagerness to feast upon his most recent kill, the bear was forced to release an irritated grunt when he felt something sting him lightly in the side.

Craning his head towards the nuisance, he saw a small creature hanging upon the edge of its stinger, which it had apparently tried to imbed in its skin. How bothersome. With a quick shake of his body, Mikonouja sent the creature and its stinger flying through the air.

"KYAAAǃǃǃ" Laura screamed, unwillingly somersaulting through the air before creating a child-shaped hole in the snow below. Resurfacing moments later with a Santa beard complimenting her face, the redhead climbed to her feat with a frustrated groan. "It hardly even bothered him...!"

In that case, it was time for something a bit more direct. If his body was invulnerable, then she would go for the head! Dusting herself off and retrieving her spear from the snow, she charged towards the titanic bear once again. It was every bit as big as the old hunter said, but she wasn't going to be deterred that easily!

Leaping into the air when she drew near, Laura landed upon the great predators back and charged towards his head. For his part, Mikonouja barely seemed to notice her insignificant weight until she stepped directly upon his crown and drove her spear downwards into the bridge of his nose.

_**BUURRRAAAAAWW**__**ǃǃǃ**_

Once again thrown to the snow by her prey, Laura was forced to cover her ears in the face of his monstrous roar of pain. When she next looked up, her entire field of vision was consumed by the darkened fur of Mikonouja. "S-soruǃǃ"

The blue sky soon turned white as snow was hurled skyward by the bear's powerful swipe. Laura knew that if she were to be hit by something like that, it would utterly pulverize her! _Maybe...that Ojisan was right...I might have really bitten off too much this time...!_

Glaring down at the insolent little human, Mikonouja furiously shook his head until the spear was finally dislodged from his nose. Blood ran down his face and into his mouth, further enraging him. When the human stood and began fleeing at speeds she shouldn't be capable of, the great bear instantly began his pursuit.

_Ahhh...! He's following me__ǃǃ_ Laura glanced behind her with a panicked expression. Even with her Soru, she wasn't capable of outpacing the enormous bear as it flung snow in all directions with each massive gallop.

Weaving between the trees in an attempt to use her small size against him, the redhead's face grew even paler than normal when each and every tree was callously knocked aside by its mighty claws, its pace barely slowing.

The gap between them was narrowing rapidly, she couldn't keep this up for much longer... "Hyaaa...?"

The pleasant sound of a nearby waterfall did little to assuage Laura's horror when she was forced to stop at the edge of a cliff overlooking a rocky stream. Had nature itself turned against her now? It was too high for her to jump...and the water too shallow to cushion her fall. "A dead end..."

Sweeping across the bluff from behind her, the Veldorian child didn't need to guess what the source of the immense shadow was. Turning slowly to face her pursuer, Laura felt her body trembling with fear as she nearly toppled over the edge in a futile effort to create distance between them. _This is it...I'm going to die here..._

Lunging towards her with its gaping maw ready to bite her in half, the bear's eyes widened in pain as the crack of thunder suddenly ripped through the sky the moment its left foreleg impacted the ground. Narrowly rolling out of the way in time to avoid being squashed flat by its massive body, Laura watched Mikonouja tumble over the bluff and impact the earth with a thud that rang throughout the forest.

Her eyes sweeping in the direction of the noise that had apparently saved her life, she could hardly believe who she saw standing there, a trail of smoke still pouring from the tip of his rifle. "O-ojisan!"

Grinning slightly as he limped over to the astonished little girl, Neland slowly peered over the bluff at the form of Mikonouja below. "My shot hit his leg right as stepped down on it, causing him to fall. Hurts like hell, believe me."

"S-sugoi...you were actually able to hit something like that...?" Laura remarked, her mind still trying to wrap itself around the idea.

Laughing at her surprise, Neland lightly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm no good in a close quarters fight, unlike you...but when it comes to marksmanship, you won't find a better huntsman in Veldoria!" _That's how I'd like to think, at least...I honestly can't believe I made that shot..._

Humbled slightly by his boast, Laura lowered her head in apology. "I'm sorry, Ojisan. I should have listened to you instead of running off like that..."

Surprised by her apparently genuine remorse, Neland still couldn't believe how much like a normal little girl she could be at times. "Its...alright! I'm not your parent or anything, and besides!" Pointing over the bluff to the unmoving body of Mikonouja, Neland pumped his arm in victory. "You gave me the chance to fulfill a decades old dream!"

Looking up at him again, Laura's somber expression was quickly replaced by her usual cheerful demeanor. She understood something important now. There was more to surviving than just brute strength! _Even though he isn't strong or fast, Ojisan is really smart and skilled!_

"Thanks, Ojisan!"

* * *

Three months...it wasn't really that long once you got to be his age. But after having Laura constantly running about his heels, it had felt kind of lonely to be all on his own again. Too quiet, one could say. But now it was time to reunite with her, assuming she hadn't abandoned her training and fled to one of the nearby settlements.

This had been as much a test of her character as her survival skills. He knew she would eventually stumble across one of the towns, and that if she asked then somebody there would almost certainly be willing to take her in. But if she had done this, then she would be unworthy of learning Rokushiki.

He didn't believe that determined little girl he had been training for a whole year would so casually abandoned all she had worked for up to that point, not for a second...and yet here he was, in the spot where he had told her to meet him, and she was nowhere to be found.

Frowning slightly, Andante prepared to turn back when the sound a small impact drew his eyes to a...not so familiar figure. Dressed in what he could only identify as bearskin clothing was Laura, apparently having dropped from one of the trees above. In one hand she carried a spear that was adorned with the teeth of numerous carnivores.

"Andante-sensei! It's about time! I have been wandering about this area for days, since I sort of forgot the exact date at some point. I thought maybe I had missed it already!" She exclaimed happily, rushing towards him with her arms stretched apart.

"Wow, you certainly have changed, haven't you?" Andante laughed, opening his arms to receive her foot between his legs. "EGGGYAAAAAAAAAHǃǃǃ"

"That was for three months of bathing where animals pissǃǃǃ" Laura shouted to him angrily, before releasing a heavy sigh and hugging her trembling master. "It's good to be home, sensei!"

* * *

"And then we resumed my training in Rokushiki! I learned Shigan next, because Andante-sensei couldn't perform any leg-based techniques for the next few months." Laura explained to her marksman with a smile.

"Uh, fascinating..." Otto responded, crossing his legs reflexively. "Though that didn't really tell me much about your Rokushiki training, did it? More like you surviving in the wilderness..."

Blinking in confusion for a moment, Laura smacked herself on the side of her head. "Ah! That's true, I didn't really tell you anything about how I learned Rokushiki...sorry!" She laughed at her mistake. Why was it she always told the wrong sort of story?

"It's alright, really. I get the general idea." Otto smiled to his captain before hearing the sound of their chef calling them. "It looks like dinner is ready, we should hurry before..."

Glancing about him, Laura was nowhere to be seen. When his eyes drifted to where Emilia had shouted for them, he saw the ravenous redhead already engulfed in a hurricane of silver as her knife and fork gave a fair imitation of a high speed sword duel.

"...I should hurry before there's nothing left."

* * *

No profiles for today!

From here on out, I'm limiting the Japanese in my story to Laura. She'll generally only use single words as a little quirk and I shall provide their translations at the bottom of each chapter from here on out. ^^

Japanese:

Ojisan = Uncle, a common term for a middle aged person. Not to be mistaken for Ojiisan with two i's, which means grandpa.

Mochiron = Of course; absolutely

Sugoi = Awesome; amazing; cool

Yosh/Yoshi = Alright!;Okay!


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! The new chapter is here, and it is a new arc! New nakama and new villains await, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

Thanks as always for the great reviews, for those who took the time to leave them for me!

* * *

"A-ah...but Ikajin-san, this is a request from one of Micqueot's most prestigious noble houses! You would be paid handsomely for your services!" The richly dressed emissary pleaded, shoving a black leather suitcase in the direction of the scowling old man.

Popping the case, the unique color of thousands of green paper notes soon filled the elderly doctor's vision. "In this case is 25,000,000 Beli as a down payment. If you can cure his Lordship's illness, you will receive double that amount!"

"I told you already," he grumbled towards the overdressed twit, "Ganbei Ikajin is retired from medicine! Now get the hell out of my house, you glorified mouthpiece!"

His eye twitching in response to the old fool's insult, the aristocrat shoved the money forcefully towards the doctor. "Now see here, Ikajin-_san_, his Lordship can either make your life very comfortable, or extremely unpleasant...I suggest you choose the former if you-"

His sentence would remain unfinished as his mouth was instantly filled with the cold steel of the doctor's massive kanabō club. Crashing through the front door of the small cabin, the nobleman impacted the dirt facedown. His body trembling in a mix of pain and outrage, the bloodied messenger slowly climbed to his feet and glared daggers at the legendary physician.

"Y-you...insolent old coot! You dare to strike a representative of Lord No-BUFFFHǃǃǃ" Thrown to the ground once again by his own suitcase impacting his head, the battered envoy could only look on in shock at the doctor's actions.

"There's your filthy money back. Now leave before I hit you for real!" Ganbei spat, slamming the door behind him.

Whether it was for 25,000,000 or 250,000,000...Ganbei Ikajin was retired from medicine.

* * *

"You really are amazing, Otto-kun!" Laura exclaimed to her first mate, watching him skillfully chart their course to the next island. This was the first time she had ever seen a navigator in action!

Smiling lightly at her compliment, Otto Vandersen silently continued to determine their next destination using his compass. Barone's maps had revealed an island nearby that they should be able to reach by morning if all went well.

"It is kind nice to know we won't be drifting aimlessly into the mouth of a Seaking, isn't it?" Emilia noted, her grill billowing smoke into the night sky. Laura may trust in Fate, but she would much rather put her faith in a professional over an abstract concept.

Breathing deeply of the intoxicating smell, Laura gazed at the veritable smorgasbord with the eyes of a predator about to pounce upon it's unsuspecting prey. "It all looks so good, Emilia-chan...! They really went all out for us!"

The villagers of Psara had provided them an abundance of food for their journey, giving the blonde chef a broad menu to work with. "A lot of it just consists of common stuff like wheat, grain and cereal...but they've given us a startlingly wide variety of fish and berries as well! Some is even highly toxic if not prepared correctly, like that Ring-Eyed Puffer Fish that your munching on. It can kill an adult male in seconds."

"...YOU IDIOTǃǃǃ" Emilia shouted, her eye twitching frantically as the redhead snatched the unprepared fish from her cutting board, wolfing it down with a speed and force any door to door vacuum salesmen would die to possess. "Spit it out, nowǃǃ"

Waving her hand dismissively to her panicking cook, Laura released a contented sigh as she savored the taste of the puffer fish. "Don't worry, Emilia-chan! I feel fine. You can't poison me through my stomach!"

Staring at the somehow still resilient Veldorian, Emilia could only shake her head in disbelief. Was she even human? Most would already be dead if they had eaten that. "Laura, I really think you should sit down...just in case."

"I said you didn't need to worry! I'm perfectly fiiinnneeuugh..." Stumbling backwards and nearly falling over the edge of the boat, Otto was forced to pull himself away from his duties just to steady her.

"Laura-san!" Coiling his arms around her shoulders, the gunman carefully guided the dizzied pirate to one of the benches that straddled the deck. "Take it easy, Captain..."

"Unngh...my stomach...it feels like...it's on fire..."

Slapping her face in frustration, Emilia quickly rushed to the other girl's side and helped her to sit down. "You moron, can't you ever just behave yourself and wait until dinner is finished?ǃ"

"G-gomen, Emilia-chan..." she laughed, having to grip the sides of the bench simply to remain upright. She had eaten many, many things in her lifetime...but none had ever caused her pain like this! Maybe she should have eaten it with some vinegar first?

"This isn't good," Emilia murmured, watching her friend grow more weary by the minute. "Most would have been killed several times over already, but even she can't survive the Ring-Eye's poison for long...if we don't find an antidote for the venom soon..."

"Understood," Otto replied, rising to his feet. Moving swiftly towards the helm of the ship and taking the wheel, the navigator of this as-of-yet unnamed pirate crew began steering their vessel towards the nearest island with not a moment to spare. "Leave everything to me. I'll push this little ship for all it's worth!"

* * *

"B-but...aren't you supposed to be a doctor? Is there really nothing you can do for her?ǃ" Emilia grasped the startled Physician by his coat in desperation. Otto had worked tirelessly throughout the night to make landfall before sunrise, and now the town's doctor was telling them it was hopeless?ǃ

"H-hey...! Just where do you think this is? Tarna is just a small fishing village, we've never had to deal with an exotic disease like this before!ǃ" The withered Old Man protested, ineffectually struggling to free himself from the blonde's grip.

Holding their Captain in his arms, Otto could see the apprehension in Emilia's eyes. She was clearly becoming terrified for the life of her friend. While he hadn't known them for very long at all, he wasn't willing to just let the girl he had pledged to follow die in his arms without doing everything he could to save her. "Isn't there anyone here that might have an antidote for the venom...?"

Finally managing to wrest himself free from the surprisingly strong grip of the woman named Emilia, the Doctor turned his gaze towards the imposing gunslinger. "There is no practicing physician in this village besides myself. Not since that bastard Ganbei retired."

"Ganbei...?" The cook seemed to almost leap out of her shoes at the mention of his name. She had heard that name before! "You don't mean...Ganbei Ikajin, do you? The world famous doctor...?"

His lips twisting as if he had just bitten into an unripe lemon, the doctor somberly nodded his head. "World famous drunkard, is more like it. A disgrace to the profession of medicine."

"B-but...Ganbei Ikajin...he was considered one of the world's leading physicians!" Emilia stammered in disbelief. She could hardly believe her ears...was that man really living in this little village? "Where is he?ǃ"

"Hmph, he's gone into seclusion in a small shack just to the west of town. We hardly ever see him anymore, thank the Dragons for that." He responded bitterly. Having to speak of their community's greatest embarrassment in front of a group of strangers left a very bad taste in his mouth. "If you were thinking of seeking his aid, then you might as well forget it. He refuses to see any new patients...and just as well, he'd probably be too drunk to do anything even if he agreed to...h-hey!"

Watching the stoic gunman turn away from them and start towards the door, Emilia quickly hurried to his side. "Wait, Otto-san...where are you going? We don't know if he will even see us! We can't keep carrying Laura-chan everywhere like this in her condition!"

"Do we have any other option?" Otto questioned the chef, never slowing as he left the clinic and the bewildered Doctor behind. "If he tries to refuse...then we will just have to force him to save her."

Feeling a chill rush up her spine at the navigator's words, Emilia simply followed his lead in silence. Yes, they were pirates...she supposed...but it still didn't feel right, forcing their will on someone. But then, if it was the only way to save their Captain...she would do it!

* * *

_**DOK DOK DOK**_

"Hmmgghh...?" Peeling his eyes open to the sound of a thunderous rapping at his door, Ganbei Ikajin slid from his bed and reached out for his kanabō. He could see the light of the moon filtering through the cracks in his shoddily built cabin...it was late, too late for him to be dealing with that fool emissary again! Hadn't he taken a hint the first time?

_Although...I don't see what he'd think to accomplish by returning. Could it be bandits...?_ Draped in his bathrobe and clutching the hilt of his club tightly, the modestly bearded physician made his way towards the door, eyes alight with vexation.

"Somebody's about to find out what happens when you startle an old man out of his sleep! Hint: it's an ass beatin'!" Opening the door in one swift motion, Ganbei held his club high to strike the waiting bandits before they had any time to react!

...Only to feel it slip from his hand when he was instead greeted to the sight of a young and attractive blonde woman looking upon him with deep, pleading blue eyes! "Huuwawawawaaah~?ǃ" He stammered in confusion, a trickle of blood sliding from his nose in response to this unexpected yet delightful surprise. It had been some time since he had seen a real, live girl!

"Ganbei Ikajin-san...? Please, if it is truly you...then please help my friend! She's dying from the poison of a Ring-Eyed Puffer Fish!" Emilia begged the old man, not bothering with introductions. They were running out of time, and they didn't have even a moment to spare.

"Eh...?" Glancing behind her, his eyes were drawn to the well built frame of a man that stood well above him in stature. Far more interesting, however, was the fair maiden that he held in his arms. Hearing a slight groan of pain escape past her lips, Ikajin felt the river of blood finally break free from the confines of his nostrils as his eyes instinctually appraised her. "WHAT A BABEǃǃ"

Stepping backwards in startled surprise at his outburst, Emilia quickly exchanged a glance with the equally astonished Otto before turning back to the doctor. "Erm...p-please, Ikajin-san...help my friend...?" The cook reiterated her earlier plea, uncertain of how to react to his previous exclamation in this desperate hour.

Wiping his nose against his sleeve to halt the stream of perversion, Ganbei looked up at the trio as her request finally dawned on him. "W-wait, did you say Ring-Eyed Puffer Fish? That's impossible, she should be dead already!"

Stealing a second a glance at the redhead, the old man was forced to press his sleeve against his face once again. "W-well, whatever! Bring her inside, quickly! She obviously needs help."

Rich Aristocrats with common illnesses were one thing, but a beautiful maiden in distress at his doorstep? Well now, that was something else entirely! _If I don't charge her anything, I'm technically not coming out of retirement, right?_ Sweeping the useless junk from one of his old medical gurneys, Ganbei directed the lucky bastard holding his patient to lay her down.

"Have her sit upright and drink this. It'll slow the spread of the poison." He instructed, quickly pouring an unknown pink liquid into a small glass and shoving it in the wannabe cowboy's direction. "Now, you said that she was poisoned by a Ring-Eyed Puffer Fish? If that were the case, then..."

"She should be dead," Emilia finished his sentence. "Laura-chan is...odd. But I'm absolutely certain that is what she ate! I'm a chef of Baratie, I know my fish."

"S-she ate it?ǃ" He shouted in disbelief. That was even worse! She was in danger of respiratory failure. "That's a problem...normally the venom of the Ring-Eyed Puffer Fish is so lethal that it kills the victim within minutes, leaving no time for a doctor to even attempt to cure them. Because of that, nobody ever tried to develop an antidote since it would be a moot point in all known cases." He explained to his honored guests and the cowboy.

"I'll have to try and make one myself..." It had been nearly eight years since he had practiced medicine. He wasn't even sure if he remembered the exact chemical makeup of the particular strand of tetrodotoxin that the Ring-Eye's parasites produced...but never let it be said that Ganbei the Courageous Pervert would let a maiden suffer on his watch!

Pressing the cup to her lips while Emilia helped to steady her, Otto watched as the weary Veldorian slowly drank the liquid provided to them by the doctor. "Good, drink it slowly..." Her eyes were barely managing to remain open at this point, and her breathes were labored. It was clear that she likely wouldn't last another hour.

"Hold on, Laura-chan...that doctor is making the antidote right now! Just keep your eyes open for a little longer!" Emilia encouraged her Captain, doing her best to maintain her composure despite their nerve-wracking situation.

Minutes seemed to slip through their fingers as they waited in trepidation for the doctor to finish his homebrewed antidote. Despite the liquid slowing the poison's spread, Laura's condition only continued to grow worse. It was now to the point that Emilia was forced to lightly shake her every so often to prevent the redhead from falling asleep.

At this point the blonde chef seemed to be just barely choking back tears. It was true, she hadn't known Laura for all that long...but this was the person that had rescued her from slavery and promised to take her to the New World, only asking for her company in return. She couldn't bear the thought of watching her just...die such a mundane and insignificant death!

"Don't forget, you promised to help me find my brother!" Emilia reminded her, the cook's faith in the legendary physician being taxed to its limit by the wait and her Captain's ever-worsening condition. Was it really possible to create an antidote at the drop of a hat like that? Especially for a venom so toxic...

"D...daijoubu...Emilia-chan..." Laura muttered, craning her head towards the first member of her crew. Offering a light smile to assuage her concerns, the Veldorian raised her head towards the ceiling in an effort to prevent herself from dozing off. Both Emilia and Otto had been watching over her this entire time, worrying for her life. So she wouldn't allow herself to give up so easily.

No, she **couldn't** allow herself to die from this...she was going to become the world's strongest pirate...she was going to become so strong that nobody would dare to harm the people she cared about. There were still so many adventures just waiting to be had out there in the world...the world she had trained for ten whole years to see.

Forcing the smile from her face, Laura's lips slanted downwards in determination. She wouldn't allow herself to smile, because this situation was unacceptable. She was Laura D. Alden, and she wasn't going to die such a lame and meaningless deathǃǃ "I'm...not going down to a...stupid fish...ǃǃ" She declared, her body sitting upright under its own power for the first time since they made landfall.

"Laura-san..." Otto muttered in surprise, glancing down at the empty glass in his hand. While the medicine was supposed to slow the poison, the doctor said nothing about it actually curing it. Yet, it even seemed as if her deathly pallor had begun to abate to some degree. "Yes, that's true...after seeing you smack Barone all across Psara, dying to some guppy would be most unfitting."

Looking upon her Captain in astonishment, Emilia was reminded of the reason she had agreed to follow Laura in the first place. She wasn't a normal person...no normal human being could ever hope to sail to the New World...to conquer it. Nobody but a monster had any chance of finding her brother! "That's right, Laura-chan...just hang on a bit longer and I'm sure the doctor will-"

"There!" The old man chirped excitedly, holding a small wooden bowl above his head in triumph. In fifteen minutes he had managed to invent a cure for one of the world's most deadly toxins. He was correct, he really had gotten rusty in these past eight years. _Should've only taken me ten at the most..._

Turning towards the waiting trio of outsiders, the doctor hurriedly offered the antidote to the glorified rancher. "Have her drink that in sips over the next two minutes!" He barked instructions, watching closely as the cure was administered to the redhead. It should begin opening up her respiratory system soon, and after some rest she should make a full recovery, if all goes well. The fact that she hadn't at least gone comatose was miraculous in his books...

"Good, good..." He muttered, watching her drink the antidote just as he had prescribed. "Now, move her shoulders up and down with your hands at a steady rhythm..." He instructed the blonde sitting behind his patient, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Following the doctor's orders, Emilia placed her hands on the Veldorian's shoulders and did as she was told. "Will this help the antidote spread throughout her respiratory system faster?" She questioned the legendary physician with a keen interest.

"No, but it sure does make her breasts jiggle nicely! Huwahahaha~ǃǃ" His eyes bouncing in unison with their target, Ganbei was soon rewarded for his perversion by a pair of fists slamming into each side of his face; sending the deviant doctor tumbling to the floor in a twitching heap.

"YOU DIRTY OLD COOTǃǃ" Emilia shouted, her eye twitching furiously at the elderly physician's trick. Although he had remained silent, Otto had nevertheless lent his knuckles to the blonde cook's megaton punch, his own quiet method of expressing his outrage. Was this the reason the other doctor had possessed such a scathing opinion of Ikajin?

"Kyahaha...I like him, he's a funny Ojii-san...!" Laura smiled lightly at the man that had saved her life, while asking for no payment in return. It was at that moment that she made up her mind about Mr. Ganbei Ikajin! "I've decided..."

Blinking in confusion, Emilia craned her head to the side in response to her Captain's statement. Decided what? _Oh no, she doesn't mean..._ There was another time when she had heard the redhead use those words. It was when she had been invited to form a crew with her! "No, Laura-chan...you can't seriously mean..."

"I want the Ojii-san to become our crew's doctorǃǃ"

* * *

"N-no...! Y-you can't do this to usǃǃ W-we're representatives of Lord Normant of Micqueotǃ If anything were to happen to URGGHHLLLǃǃǃ" Feeling the pirate's steely fingers close around his plump throat, the emissary quaked in terror as he was lifted off his feet and forced to gaze into the eyes of the nightmarish aboriginal.

"!" The pirate's shrieking laughter pierced through the silence of the night sky, causing the nobleman and his captured crewmen to pale in horror. "The Kumate Pirates care nothing of your meaningless threats, foreign devil! The Gods have cursed you for your decadence and materialism. We have been sent to exact a terrible and righteous vengeance upon ye and your profane ilkǃǃǃ"

"W-what...?ǃ B-but we've done nothing to you! We were just returning to...l-look! You can have all of the Beli we brought with us, and anything else you want! Just let us goǃǃ" The emissary pleaded in desperation. As if being battered by that wretched old fart wasn't enough...now they had been captured by a bunch of savagesǃǃ

"IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOU TO ATONE IN THIS LIFE, VILE INFIDELǃǃǃ" The Captain roared, raising his primitive bisentō spear to the sky dramatically. Following his lead, his tribesmen began to stomp their feet against the wooden deck of their vessel, an unearthly chant rising from them. "Only when your flesh has been consumed, and the marrow of your bones slides down the throats of the righteous children will the Gods forgive ye of your transgressionsǃǃ"

Their eyes growing wide in disbelief, the imprisoned crew of the _Normant's Pride_ began to struggle against their bindings in futility. "You plan to eat us?ǃ T-that's...n-noǃǃ Take anything you want, but please spare us...!" He begged the cannibalistic pirate Captain, falling to his knees in dismay.

"PREPARE THE COOKING POTǃǃ LET THE RITUAL BEGINǃǃǃ"

Ignoring the plea's of their captives, the Kumate Pirates immediately began to carry out the task set before them by their chief and captain, Ashika Kuru. From below deck rose the shadow of a massive black cauldron, large enough to fit three adult men at once. When the chieftain gestured for it to be lowered in front of the emissary, it was made apparent whom the first victim would be.

"N-NOǃǃ I beg of you! I...I have information...t-there's a fishing village near here! Isolated, vulnerable! It's the home of Ganbei Ikajin, a world famous physician!" He bargained, hoping that the pirate would take him up on his offer...for the sake of him and his crew. "He must have King's ransom saved up...he even scoffed at an offer of 50,000,000 beli!"

Casting his bisentō skyward again, the Kumate Tribe instantly halted their ritual and turned their gaze upon the trembling aristocrat. "A village, say ye...?"

"Y-yes...! Yes, a village!" The nobleman smiled broadly, realizing he had piqued the barbaric marauders interest. "There are hundreds of people there to, erm, eat...and far more wealth than our little transport is carrying! I will lead you there, i-if you let us live..."

Remaining silent for several moments as he stared down at the sniveling infidel, Ashika suddenly shot a glance towards his first mate. "Udre, alter our course. The Gods have spoken to me! There is a nest of infidels that must taste the retribution of the Kumate peopleǃǃ"

"Of course, Chieftain!" Udre bowed his head in reverence to the Shaman-Chief, much to the obviously delight of the captive emissary.

"Step by step, stone by stone, the world will learn the vengeance of our peopleǃǃ SOON, THEY WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF THE GODSǃǃ LET THEM LAMENT FOR THEIR LIFE OF SIN AS THEY ROT WITHIN USǃǃǃ AAAASHIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKAAAAAAA~ǃǃǃ"

* * *

No profiles today~


	15. Chapter 14

Hey all! Gosh, it was a super-busy month for me! It was my Birthday (the 15th!) :3

But here is the update, finally! Now that things have settled down I really do hope to try and push them out faster. But things can always come up, so no promises!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Until next time~

* * *

"She's sound asleep..." Emilia noted, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Acknowledging her concern with a nod, Ganbei placed his hand upon Laura's forehead while under the watchful gaze of her two companions. "She'll be fine. Her body is exhausted from its battle against the poison, and the cure had some sedative properties as well."

"How long will she be out?" Otto questioned the old man, his eyes closely observing him for any boorish advance he might make against their resting captain.

"Difficult to say," He responded, unfettered by the gunman's suspicious eye, "At least a few hours, though."

_I guess that means we'll be staying here for the time being..._ Emilia thought with a degree of apprehension. The perverted doctor put her ill at ease, even if he did save Laura's life. Certainly she was grateful to him, but his lurid glances in her direction made it difficult for her to express it in a way that he would not horribly twist to his advantage.

"When she does wake up, she'll still be a bit groggy and will need your help until the sedative completely wears off."

Listening carefully to the doctor's instructions, Otto was forced to acknowledge that despite his shortcomings; this Ganbei Ikajin lived up to his reputation as a world renown physician. In light of this, the gunslinger found it difficult to understand why he had been spoken of so harshly by the town's healer.

Certainly, he was a lecherous old coot...but he had not allowed it to interfere with his duties as a physician, so the level of vitriol that had laced the other man's words appeared unjustified from where Otto was now standing. Worse yet, he had claimed his opinion was shared by the rest of the town...

"Ikajin-san, you never did give our Captain a response before she fell asleep. Will you join our crew?" Otto questioned him.

"Join your crew with two beautiful women? I'm certainly tempted to say yes!" Ganbei laughed with a perverse twinkle in his eye, much to Emilia's chagrin. As quickly as his lechery had surfaced however, it was quickly buried with a shake of his head.

"No, I can't. You two lovely ladies are great, but I cannot take to the sea with you. Ganbei Ikajin is retired from medicine, and I'm afraid even your lovely faces will not change that."

_So he really is retired..._ Emilia remembered the village doctor's claims. It seemed they weren't all exaggerations or lies. But why would he be retired? He wasn't **that** old, was he? "I read about you and your numerous medical breakthroughs in school, Ikajin-san. You're only in your fifties, right? So why retire already?"

"We've all got things we'd rather not discuss, lass. That happens to be one of mine. Please leave it at that."

Frowning at his refusal to answer, Emilia relinquished herself to simply waiting for Laura to awaken so they could leave this dreary little island. Their captain would simply have to realize that not every person she set her eyes upon was going to hop on board and join their crew.

* * *

It had been an odd night. Rarely did the little village of Tarna receive visitors so late after dark, or under such desperate circumstances. While merchant vessels were common during the daylight hours, the little sailboat they had arrived on was certainly carrying no cargo of any value. Indeed, it gave no indication as to the nature of its occupants...leaving their identities a mystery to any prying eyes.

For most, however, their arrival had meant little. The majority of Tarna had been fast asleep, and only the piercing cry of the harbor's lookout would raise them from their beds as the early morning sun crept over the horizon.

"P-PIRATESǃǃǃ"

Six in the morning was the time at which the fishing village awoke to the horrified screams of the Harbormaster. The jolly roger that flew proudly from its central mast left no doubt to the nature of the great vessel that was rapidly approaching their coastal settlement. From all throughout Tarna people quickly sought out anything that could be turned into a makeshift weapon with which to defend themselves from the brigands that threatened their livelihoods.

Their village had not been attacked by pirates since the death of Whitebeard seven years prior. They were completely unprepared to mount any sort of organized resistance against these wolves of the sea, and this was made readily apparent by the panicking face of their mayor, Gyoji.

"Quickly, get those palisades up! We have to keep them from making it up the beach or we won't stand a chance!"

The 'palisades' Gyoji spoke of were in truth little more than strips of wood and metal that had been scavenged from wherever they could find it. It was a terrible defense, one that he knew could do little to deter their enemy.

"Damn it...what do they want with us?ǃ" The Mayor swore under his breath, unable to grasp why a pirate ship would wish to attack their settlement. They weren't wealthy by any means...and worse yet, he recognized their flag.

That was the ship of the Kumate Pirates, captained by Ashika "Dragonbreath" Kuru, a ruthless and cruel pirate with a bounty of 24,000,000 Beli on his head.

"You don't think...it was those visitors from last night, do you? Could they have been an advanced scout?"

A villager's voice carried the worries of his peers to the ear of Gyoji, who simply shook his head in response. "I can't say for certain. They may have just as easily been fleeing from them...still, it is an unsettling coincidence."

He had been informed that they had left Tarna to look for Ganbei Ikajin...so if those travelers had brought the pirates here, intentional or not, they had by this point fled the village and left them to fend for themselves against the marauding brigands.

Back when they had that drunken bastard's aid, they just might have stood a chance...but now? "I can see their canoes approaching! Get readyǃǃ"

* * *

"A CURSEǃǃǃ THIS VILLAGE HAS BEEN CURSED BY THE GODS FOR IT'S DEFIANCEǃǃ"

The shrill voice of Ashika Kuru, Captain of the Kumate pirates stabbed at the ears of all present. Much as Gyoji had predicted, the villagers had proven utterly incapable of stopping the psychotic cannibal pirates and were soundly defeated with barely a drop of the brigand's blood having hit the ground.

Now, the survivors sat bound and helpless in the center of their village as it was plundered for all it was worth by the savages. Gyoji himself had been given the distinct 'pleasure' of sitting face-to-face with the freakish visage of the tribal pirate captain as he interrogated him.

"Ye were so callously willing to spill the blood of my nakama just to protect your material possessions! Your decadence is an affront to the god Apoq'tal!" Ashika chastised the older man with a shimmering mouth of razor-sharp teeth, each filed to point for a purpose the mayor did not care to contemplate.

"What do you want, you madman? If it's wealth you are seeking, you will not find it here!" Gyoji shot back with a venomous glare. He had witnessed people he had known for all of his life killed only moments earlier as they desperately tried to defend their homes. He did not feel as if he had very much to lose at this point.

"Hmm..." Ashika cupped his chin in the crux of his hand and turned his back on the mayor, pacing away from him as he seemingly became lost in his thoughts...

"A LIEǃǃǃ" He shouted, jabbing his finger at the old man as he spun on his heel to face him again. "We were informed that your village is host to a man possessing great material wealth! Ganbei Ikajin his name is! Do ye deny his presence here?ǃ?"

His eyes widening, Gyoji could hardly believe it when the insane tribal chieftain spoke the name of the once renown doctor. "Ikajin...? You came here searching for him as well...?"

First that noble emissary from Micqueot, then those travelers...and now a pirate? Ganbei had become obscenely popular in the mere span of a day. But now this man spoke of the retired physician having great wealth, which certainly was not the case. Not anymore.

"It is true that Ganbei Ikajin lives near here, but I know nothing of the wealth you speak of! There is nothing of value here for you, pirate!"

"Oh?" The eyes of the cannibal slowly turned to glare at a swarthy man lying prone a short distance away with his crew. They were still bound tightly, with their leader having been gagged with an apple. "Because the Gods spoke to me of a man of great wealth and fame..."

Approaching the bound emissary, Ashika tore the apple from his mouth and lifted him to the level of his eyes by his chubby throat. "I hope this man is not saying that the prophecy was wrong. That would be very unfortunate, do ye not agree, fat one?"

"Y-yes! It is definitely true, I swear it on my life! The money I offered him was meaningless, such is his financial success!" The nobleman responded with a trembling smile.

Swinging his gaze back to the mayor, Ashika thrust his bisentō to within an inch of the defeated man's face. "Ye will give us the location of this Ganbei Ikajin, if ye hope to see the lives of your villagers spared!"

Gritting his teeth in anger at his own helplessness before the cannibal, Gyoji knew that there was no true purpose to this torment. That aristocrat obviously already knew of the doctor's location and had lead that pirate here. While he held no love for Ikajin, the thought of turning over any member of his village to these marauders was disgusting.

Raising his head to the marauder, he witnessed his surprise when he flashed the chieftain a defiant grin.

"...I would rather die than turn a citizen of Tarna over to you, pirate filth!"

* * *

"Mmmn...I love you...Onigiri..."

"You're confessing to rice balls?ǃ" Emilia chopped her sleeping captain on the head lightly in frustration.

"You know, I didn't really think of it until now...but Laura is going to be really hungry when she wakes up..." The chef remarked apprehensively, realizing that the redhead had not really eaten anything aside from the puffer fish in the past day or so. Would she even be able to prepare enough food to make up for that?

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Emilia-san. The folks from Psara gave us plenty of food. It's not like she could eat a whole week's worth of rations, right?" Otto offered the blonde a reassuring smile, but for some reason his words appeared to only distress her further.

"You don't know her..." The cook muttered, her eyes drifting towards the sleeping Veldorian. Well, all of their food was back on the ship...so it wasn't as if she could do anything at this moment.

Sitting in the far corner of the semi-condemned shack was its owner, wrapped in his bathrobe and competing with Laura for the most obnoxious snoring award. He had been sound asleep for the past hour, which given his age and the fact that he was awoken at four in the morning was somewhat understandable.

"Mmmm...ass-to-ass...!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DREAMING ABOUT?ǃ" Emilia shouted, smacking the doctor over the head with a steel bedpan which somehow failed to wake him.

Seriously, if he did join their crew then her stress levels were going straight through the roof. She would have to have him proscribe her some drugs just to combat the migraines he induced. She honestly couldn't imagine what Laura was thinking when she invited him. Then again, she never really could understand that girl's thought processes.

"Hurry and wake up, Laura-san! This place smells like old man!" She continued to complain. It was all she could do at the moment.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to step outside for a bit of fresh air, if you don't mind." Otto stated, turning towards the door. He needed a break from the stench in this place, and to an extent, Emilia's constant complaining about it.

"Oh, well alright...don't wander off too far, Otto-san!" She called after him as the door closed in his wake.

Feeling the rush of the open air sweep away the musty smell of the makeshift clinic, the gunman released a light sigh of contentment. Despite his flaws, he could understand Laura's reasons for wanting the old man on their ship. He was an undeniably skilled physician...a role they needed to fill if they hoped to survive upon the Grand Line.

"Not that any of it matters if he isn't interested in joining the crew." Otto noted to himself. Laura didn't seem to account for this possibility, though she never really gave him the choice of refusal either. Perhaps that was simply her way?

Dwelling on it did little good, he supposed. Despite the fear and anxiety that had gripped them only hours before, Otto now found it difficult to not simply relax before the persistent silence of the early morning and let his mind drift freely.

...But should the early day really be so quiet? On nearly every island he visited, it was generally populated by birdsong and the chorus of the waking world. But now...only an unearthly silence, save perhaps for the faint sound of thunder in the distance.

"Thunder...?" Glancing up at the sky, it was a clear and azure blue. Then where...?

It was then he saw it. Drawing his eyes back towards the ground, a faint orange glow in the distance. It was not thunder he heard, but fire! The town where they had docked their boat been set alight...but by whom, and why?

"Damn it...! I better tell Emilia-san-"

"We're here...this is Ikajin's cabin! He is a scornful and bitter old man, but he is dangerous! It is all simply an act." An unfamiliar yet notably immaculate voice called out in Otto's direction.

Bound tightly with rope was a well-dressed man of clearly noble birth. He was 'escorted' by men the likes of which Otto had not seen since his days adventuring with his father. Dressed from head-to-toe in ornate tribal wear consisting of animal hide, bone and other natural forms of armor and covering, they were certainly the last thing he expected to see on this humble little island.

But they weren't alone. Aside from the aristocrat, there was an entire procession of bound villagers being forcibly marched along behind them. Men, women and children...the entire surviving population of Tarna, Otto could only presume.

"I'm sure he has his beli stashed away inside. You just need to force its location out of him nowǃǃ"

Stroking his chin, Ashika nodded his head in approval of the sight before him. It was quite a decent size structure...possibly capable of holding six or seven bed-mats at once. It rivaled his own chieftain's hut back home.

"Excellent...now we will exact our retribution upon this man of medicine who has chosen to live such a life of decadence! Storm his hut! Bring him to me alive!" The cannibal screamed, his tribe eagerly closing with the cabin to force the physician to divulge the location of his hidden wealth.

It would only be a matter of time now. One man couldn't hope to stand against their entire crew, even if he was as dangerous as the fool bound beside him claimed. Feeling a serrated smile slide across his face, Ashika waited with anticipation for his tribesmen to throw the battered old man at his feet.

"GYAAAAǃǃ"

...But it was not Ikajin that the chieftain found himself staring down at in shock. Tumbling over the hill leading to the shack were several members of his own crew, each with a fresh bullet wound gracing their skulls.

"W-what desecration is this?ǃ Who dares to murder the holy warriors of Apoq'tal?ǃ A CURSE UPON HIMǃǃ" The chieftain screamed in rage, his eyes swiftly rising to meet the individual standing defiantly between them and their goal atop the incline.

"The heretic's name is Otto Vandersen...and I'm afraid he doesn't fear the wrath of an evil God or his servants. Those things are merely another hurdle in the life of a Hero." Raising the smoking barrel of his gun to tip the brim of his hat skywards, the young man met the cannibal's eyes with a subtle grin.

"Hero...?ǃ You think some self-proclaimed savior can stand against the righteous fury of Apoq'tal and his warriors?ǃ" Ashika roared, jabbing his bisentō in the gunman's direction.

"KILL HIMǃǃǃ STRIP THE FLESH FROM THE DEFILER'S BONESǃǃ"

Leaping at the command of their chieftain, the crew of the Kumate Pirates charged towards the gunslinger armed with spear and axe. Remaining at their chief's side were a dozen bowmen, with their arrows trained upon the defiant cowboy.

Hearing the sharp hiss of the air as the rain of arrows screamed towards him, Otto swiftly dived forward to avoid them; but in doing so brought himself into melee range of the attacking pirates. Quickly raising the steel barrel of his pistol to parry an oncoming stone axe, the attacker was rewarded for his efforts with a lead ball between his eyes.

"W-what?ǃ" Ashika's eyes grew wide in shock at the heretic's display of speed and skill.

"Gunnery Carousel: Rapid Reload!" Drawing his weapons from their holsters, Otto unleashed his lethal revolution upon the cannibalistic pirates; spinning rapidly to create a circle of death against all that would do him harm.

Casting four of his pistols skyward, the gunman emptied the two remaining in his hands before sending them after their brothers, immediately catching the first two he had sent aloft afterwards and repeating the process while swiftly reloading them after each shot.

Each of the shots hit their mark squarely in the chest or stomach. While he had to sacrifice some accuracy for his Rapid Reload technique, all of his rounds nevertheless proved to be disabling if not universally deadly.

Skillfully parrying his enemies with his gun barrels on the rare occasion when they managed to close with him, more than a dozen of the chieftain's warriors were soon left defeated upon the ground.

"ENOUGHǃǃǃ" The Chieftain's wrathful wail tore through the roar of battle, stopping his crew in their tracks as they immediately lowered their weapons.

"Not since our tribe was butchered by those heathen pirates has any dared to show such a flagrant disrespect - nay, INSOLENCE - towards the gods! Stand aside, warriors of Apoq'tal...I shall bring an end to this heretic...MYSELFǃǃǃ" Raising an ornate brown jar to his lips, the cannibal drank lightly of the strange fluid before returning it to his side.

Narrowing his stance in preparation for the chief's attack, Otto anticipated a far more challenging battle from the crew's captain. Nevertheless, he found himself caught momentarily off-guard when the cannibal suddenly appeared in front of him in a surprising display of speed and aggression.

"Uwoah... ǃǃ" Otto stammered, narrowly dodging having his head removed by the large blade that tipped his opponent's bisentō. That was more close for comfort than he cared to repeat. Training his pistol's upon the attacking pirate, the gunman's vision was suddenly engulfed by the blinding light of a stream of pure flame.

Emerging from the cannibal chieftain's mouth, the deadly fireball swept over the area where the self-proclaimed Hero once stood. Rolling to the side as the ends of his poncho were set alight, the cowboy quickly whipped it against the air to extinguish the flames.

_What the hell...? He can breathe fire?_ Otto thought in disbelief. Was he a Devil Fruit user? Regardless, it was clear now that he would need to keep his distance against this foe.

Kicking off the ground to create more distance between himself and his enemy, the gunslinger emptied his pistols at the other pirate with pristine accuracy; only to see them all easily evaded by the savvy and experience tribal warrior.

Though they were strange to him in many ways, he had fought against these metal-spitting weapons many times before and he knew how they worked. If you removed yourself from their weapon's path before they pulled back on that small lever, then it could do you no harm.

"Your heathen weapons cannot stand against the light of Apoq'tal! BURN BENEATH HIS HOLY FLAMESǃǃǃ"

Roaring past his lips with but a breath from its master, the searing jet of flame instantly engulfed the battlefield between the two warring pirates. Forced to charge in towards his enemy in hopes of moving around the flames, Otto quickly realized that this was his opponent's intention when he slid under a well-timed strike from Ashika's bisentō by a mere hair's breath...his hat unfortunately being rended in twine.

But his successful dodge had not been anticipated by his foe, and this allowed Otto to trace the cannibal's head down the barrels of his twin pistols. It was a clean shot...he could make it, he felt confident...but as Ashika leaped away, the gunman found himself cursing his own hesitation.

"Hmm...?ǃ" Craning his head to the side in confusion, the chieftain couldn't understand why he had failed to take that shot. While he may have possibly still dodged it, he had indeed miscalculated and given his enemy a golden opportunity to kill him!

Glancing to his side, he saw the cowering visage of a tightly bound man from that pathetic little village they had burnt to the ground. Was he the reason the gunman hesitated? "Ah...so that is the source of your indecision..."

Leaping backwards into the long marching line of captive villagers, Ashika reached his hand into the crowd and produced a sight that caused the other pirate's bones to chill over. It was a girl...no older than 8 perhaps. Clutched firmly by her head, the cannibal drew back his arm and hurled the screaming child in his opponent's direction at a staggering speed.

"S-shit...!" Otto stiffened, exerting every last ounce of his strength to successfully catch the little girl, his minor victory being immediately eclipsed by the approaching blade of his enemy. It was aimed directly for his heart, where the child was now bundled.

There was no time to dodge, all he could do was...

* * *

The dreadful sound had swept through the cabin almost instantly, drawing Emilia to the window in confusion and dread. It had been the sound of battle, but the hill which the small shack rested upon had obscured her view. Nevertheless, the shimmering orange hue of the flames had drawn her outside, for she knew that was where Otto had gone earlier.

"Otto-san?ǃ Where are you?ǃ" She called out to him amidst the roaring conflict. Rushing over the hill, she saw what could only be described as a miniature battlefield, with the bodies of tribal warriors strewn across the charred grass and a great line of bound townsfolk stretching back as far as her eye could see.

But the most terrifying sight, the thing that drew her eye almost immediately, was the sight of her nakama with a small child in his arms...and the blade of his enemy imbedded deep within his side.

"OTTO-SANǃǃ"

* * *

No profiles this time!


	16. Announcement

So, I guess you are wondering where the new chapter is, right?

Well, I'm sorry to say it won't be on schedule (not unless I can buy a time machine off of Ebay). A lot has happened with me in the past month. A close family friend was diagnosed with Breast Cancer back in July and has begun undergoing chemotherapy. I guess that wasn't bad enough, though, because my Aunt Viola passed away two weeks ago.

I didn't feel like writing much for most of August, but I started thinking about things. I reread all of my early chapters, and something about them struck me about them. Something I don't feel that I, as an author, can simply ignore.

The next chapter will therefore be delayed. But don't worry, this fic isn't dead. When it returns, it will return with a special surprise for all of you, so look forward to it.

Until then.

-Heatherine


End file.
